Adoptado
by alucard70
Summary: UA. Judai queda huérfano a los cinco años. Adoptado por Pegasus a los seis años y con la guia de Yubel, Judai debe afrontar el hecho de ser el heredero de Industrias Ilusión y de que hay más en el mundo de los duelos que solo diversión.
1. Prólogo

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Prólogo**

El oficial Kyo Marufuji, del departamento de policía de ciudad Domino, reviso el informe. Esa mañana había sucedido uno de los peores accidentes de tráfico de los que tenía memoria. El pequeño auto familiar de la familia Yuki había quedado destrozado. El otro auto no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Al leer el informe, sólo confirmo lo que había pensado en un primer momento, tres horas atrás, cuando había ido al lugar de los hechos, en las afueras de la ciudad. El auto que había impactado al de la familia Yuki pertenecía a un joven de la ciudad, uno de esos snobs hijos de familia acomodada. Por lo que sabían, la noche del sábado había salido con algunos de sus amigos a una fiesta en la casa de playa de sus padres. Por la mañana, después de una noche de bebidas alcohólicas y poco descanso, no se les había ocurrido nada mejor que volver a la ciudad en el estado inadecuado en el que se encontraban.

La familia Yuki solo deseaba pasar un día tranquilo en familia, cuando se habían topado con el auto de los jóvenes, cuyo conductor había sido vencido por el sueño. Según los peritos, el señor Yuki no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando el otro vehículo ya lo había impactado.

Los dos señores Yuki habían muerto, el señor Yuki al instante del impacto, la señora Yuki al poco tiempo de ingresar al hospital, y el pequeño Judai, el hijo de la joven pareja, con sólo cinco años, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital.

Si el muchacho se recuperaba, cosa que, según los médicos, sería un verdadero milagro, tendría que afrontar un largo periodo de recuperación física, además de psicológica. Se tendría que afrontar al hecho de que estaría solo en el mundo, ya que no se había podido localizar a ningún familiar.

El oficial Marufuji suspiró. Era muy duro cuando un niño tan pequeño quedaba sólo, tendría que ir a un orfanato, y debido a su edad, sería difícil que alguien lo adoptara, las parejas generalmente buscaban bebes o niños menores de tres años. Según sabía, era muy raro que un niño de cinco o más años fuera adoptado.

Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio, esperando que todo saliera bien, en lo que cabía, para el pequeño Judai. Recordó a su hijo, Sho, de la misma edad que el joven y sintió un estremecimiento, al pensar que su hijo pasara por lo mismo que Judai. Si algo así les sucediera a él y a su esposa, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría con sus hijos. Aunque sabía que Ryo cuidaría de Sho, el pequeño Judai no tenía a nadie más.

.-.-.-.

En el área de terapia Intensiva del Hospital General de Ciudad Domino, un pequeño niño de cinco años de nombre Judai Yuki, respiraba atreves de un aparato. Tenía una cabellera castaña, sus mejillas estaban llenas de cortes y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes y yesos. Acababa de salir de una cirugía de cinco horas, en la cual los doctores habían conseguido tratar sus heridas internas y la mayor parte de las externas, pero el peligro aún era alto. Sobre una pequeña mesa, al lado derecho de la cama, descansaba una solitaria carta de Duel Monster.

Aunque inconsciente, el pequeño podía escuchar claramente la voz de su único amigo, Yubel.

_Judai, resiste, estoy aquí, estarás bien, no dejare que te pase nada._

Si la enfermera encargada de vigilar el estado del niño, hubiera estado prestando un poco de atención al rostro de Judai, habría notado una sonrisa que se formaba, mientras confiaba en que Yubel nunca lo dejaría.

.-.-.-.

Contra todo pronóstico médico, seis meses después del accidente, Judai Yuki ya era capaz de caminar, aunque fuera ayudado por unas muletas. Pero, los últimos exámenes médicos indicaban que pronto estaría bien. Aun así, Judai era un niño reservado, que no hablaba con casi ningún otro de los niños del área pediátrica del hospital. Solía pasar el tiempo observando por la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada perdida. El psicólogo infantil que lo había tratado había diagnosticado que era natural que un niño pasara por esas crisis después de un evento tan traumático como el que Judai había vivido.

El niño solía sostener la única carta de Duel Monster que le había quedado, ya que la mayor parte de su mazo se había perdido en el accidente. El psicólogo había dicho que era natural que se aferrara a una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de lo que había sido su vida.

Al día siguiente sería el día en que Judai tendría que partir hacia la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino.

Judai acabada de cumplir seis años, una semana atrás. Su primer cumpleaños solitario. Ese día, la enfermera en turno y el médico de cabecera que lo había atendido, habían llevado un pequeño pastel y un paquete de cartas para Judai. El niño se había limitado a agradecerles y luego se había sumido en su acostumbrado mutismo, para la consternación de los médicos.

.-.-.-.

Pegasus J. Crawford observaba las finales del campeonato infantil de Duel Monster. Aunque ese año había muy buenos duelistas, no podía evitar estar decepcionado. En las eliminatorias de Ciudad Domino, un año atrás, había visto a un niño increíblemente bueno, a sus cinco años ya era capaz de llevar a cabo estrategias complejas usando cartas que para muchos duelistas eran débiles, como los Héroes Elementales. Sin embargo, a pesar de que había ganado su pase a las finales, donde enfrentaría a duelistas de entre cinco y ocho años de todo el mundo, no se había presentado en el domo de duelo.

Pegasus estaba preocupado, el joven Judai Yuki era un niño energético y gran aficionado a los duelos y no parecía haber una razón lógica para que se ausentara de un evento tan importante como ese.

Pegasus se concentró en la final, donde un niño de seis años, llamado Johan Andersen, de Noruega, acababa de derrotar al representante de Estados Unidos, un chico de siete años llamado Jack Mulder. Tras la ceremonia de condecoración, donde el presidente de Industrias Ilusión entrego un paquete de cartas raras al niño, así como un sobre con cincuenta mil dólares a los tutores de Johan, Pegasus abandono el Domo de la Kaiba Corp, todavía preguntándose qué había pasado con el joven prodigio.

Usualmente no le habría dado más importancia al hecho, pero en esos momentos, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que había algo más en todo el asunto. Con eso en mente, una vez en el hotel, ordeno a Crocketts investigar que había pasado con el joven Yuki.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Crocketts apareció con una carpeta.

—Señor Pegasus —dijo el empleado de más confianza del Presidente de Industrias Ilusión—. He averiguado lo que paso con el joven Yuki —el hombre dudo un poco antes de continuar, haciendo que Pegasus se preocupara aún más, sin poder seguir hablando, le tendió los papeles a su jefe.

El rostro de Pegasus se ensombreció al ver los recortes de periódicos donde se hablaba del accidente, y de cómo un niño con un gran futuro en los duelos había quedado desamparado. Pegasus había visto el gran potencial que tenía el joven Yuki. No dudaba de que algún día podría formar parte de la recién formada Liga Pro, pero, para hacerlo, tendría que trabajar mucho, y era casi imposible, que un huérfano tuviera oportunidad de ingresar a la recién fundada Duel Academy, o incluso ascender en la liga sin un apoyo económico.

—Una gran duelista con una carrera truncada antes de siquiera soñar con ella —pensó en voz alta el presidente de Industrias Ilusión—. No si puedo evitarlo.

En pocos minutos, la limusina alquilada de Pegasus J. Crawford se dirigía a la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino.

.-.-.-.

Judai Yuki contemplo con ojos apagados como Pegasus firmaba los papeles de adopción.

Kira Kinomoto, directora de la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino, nunca, en sus veinte años de hacerse cargo de dicha institución, había visto a un niño ser adoptado casi doce horas después de que el chico llegara a la Casa Hogar. Ella estaba feliz, el pequeño Judai podría tener un tratamiento psicológico adecuado, uno que ellos, con su escaso presupuesto, dependiente de las ayudas del gobierno para ropa y comida, y algunos donativos externos, no eran capaces de dar al chico. Al principio había pensado que la situación del Judai sería un impedimento para que la adopción se llevara a cabo, pero, el Sr. Crawford parecía estar convencido de que el chico lo superaría y que podrían llegar a tener una buena relación padre-hijo en un futuro.

Judai subió a la limusina, la carta Yubel, como siempre, fuertemente aferrada en su mano.

—Judai-boy —habló Pegasus, mientras se dirigían al hotel—. Aun cuando tus padres murieron intestados, mis abogados han conseguido recuperar el edificio de departamentos del que tus padres eran dueños.

—¿Podre conservarlo? —pregunto el niño, de manera tímida.

—Por supuesto, Judai-boy —respondió él mientras sonreía.

Pegasus había decidido que sería decisión del chico lo que se haría con el lugar que había sido su hogar. Ahora que sabía que Judai quería conservarlo, se encargaría de contratar un administrador que cuidara la propiedad. Estaba seguro que los arrendatarios de sus padres también lo agradecerían, ya que con lo sucedido había quedado en duda su podrían seguir viviendo allí o no.

El resto del caminó trascurrió en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar por el cementerio a dejar flores en la tumba de sus padres, Judai, acompañado de Pegasus y Crocketts , fue al edificio donde había vivido cinco años y medio felices con sus padres. Tomó algunas de sus cosas que quería conservar, y algunos álbumes fotográficos de la familia. En unos días más, algunos empleados de Industrias Ilusión irían allí para trasladar los muebles y demás objetos a una bodega, para que el departamento pudiera ser usado por el administrador que contratarían.

Antes de dejar atrás su vieja casa, Judai no pudo contener más el dolor que había guardado por días, rompiendo en llanto en brazos de su nuevo padre, quien se limitó a tratar de confortar al chico, sin saber que más hacer o decir a un chico de solo seis años, al que de pronto, sin ninguna muestra de clemencia, la vida había dejado sin padres y en un momento había arrasado con todo lo que conocía.

Pero, Pegasus J. Crawford sabía que el pequeño lo superaría. Ya no estaba sólo, lo tenía a él, un "padre", que a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, lo comenzaba a apreciar. Después de todo, Judai era ahora su heredero y, aún más importante para él, era su hijo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 1**

La isla privada de Pegasus J. Crawford era uno de los sitios más emblemáticos para los duelistas. No solo era el lugar donde Yugi Muto había obtenido su primera gran victoria en un torneo, sino, que era de todos sabido, que Pegasus había pasado meses aislado del mundo en esa isla, diseñando las reglas del Duel Monsters, así como creado el primer tiraje de cartas, alrededor de unas trecientas. La isla, comúnmente llamada Reino de los Duelistas, era una especie de Meca para los duelistas del mundo.

Judai tuvo la primera visión de la isla, mientras el helicóptero de su padre se preparaba para aterrizar. Era una isla grande, con una playa, un puerto, algunos pastizales, donde se podía ver a alguno animales pastando, además de algunos huertos, así como un bosque. Sobre una pequeña colina escarpada, muy cerca de un acantilado, se alzaba el castillo de la familia Crawford.

El helicóptero aterrizo en un pequeño helipuerto, a pocos metros de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el castillo. Las personas que vivían en la isla y se encargaban de cuidar de la isla, ya estaban allí.

—Señor Crawford, espero haya tenido un viaje agradable —habló una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Algo cansado volar desde Japón, pero nada que una noche de sueño no arregle —respondió el aludido, con su acostumbrada jovialidad.

En ese momento Judai descendió del helicóptero. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, y una chaqueta negra de cuero de imitación. Su expresión continuaba siendo algo apagada, pero, ya no era tan distante con las demás personas como una semana atrás.

—Tú debes de ser el pequeño Judai —dijo la mujer, con tono maternal, mientras revolvía el pelo del niño. Judai, bajo un poco la cabeza, recordando que su madre hacía lo mismo cuando volvía a casa después de haber estado en la casa de Osamu.

La anciana sonrió con dulzura, aunque con un poco de melancolía, al ver al pequeño. Pegasus les había informado de la situación, una semana atrás, cuando había llamado por teléfono, para ordenar se preparara una de las habitaciones para el niño.

Tras saludar a Pegasus, los empleados se retiraron para hacer sus labores, antes de que anocheciera. Algunos hombres de seguridad, vestidos con trajes negros, seguían a los tres. Pegasus, Mery, como, ahora sabía Judai, se llamaba la anciana, que era el ama de llaves del castillo, además de Judai. Tras subir por una cuesta algo empinada, llegaron a unas escalinatas que conducían a la puerta principal del castillo. Una vez dentro, se encontraron en un salón muy grande. El piso era de azulejos blancos, frente a la puerta principal había una enorme escalera de mármol. El techo era una cúpula de cristal, un enorme candelabro colgaba del centro, sujeto por una enorme viga de madera que cruzaba la habitación. En las paredes había retratos de los familiares de Pegasus.

Caminaron hacía una puerta a la derecha. Se encontraron en un enorme comedor. Había la habitación estaba iluminada por tres candelabros que colgaban sobre la enorme mesa, la cual estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco. Las sillas de madera parecían estar finamente talladas; había un enorme vitral a espaldas de la que parecía ser la silla principal. A la izquierda de esta, había una puerta, por la que el servicio llevaba la comida a la mesa.

Pegasus se sentó en la silla principal, y le indico a Judai que se sentara a su derecha. Mientras esperaban la cena, Mery se ocupaba de poner al tanto a Pegasus sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la isla, mientras había estado ausente. Judai observaba las cosas a su alrededor.

La cena fue servida. Era pollo asado, con patatas. La cena transcurrió en silencio. Al final de ella, Pegasus llevo a Judai a la que sería su habitación cuando estuvieran en el Reino de los Duelistas.

Era una habitación amplia. Estaba pintada de azul celeste, tenía dos ventanales enormes con cortinas color verde oscuro, que dejaban ver una vista magnifica de la playa. En una chimenea ardía un fuego agradable, un armario, además de un escritorio y un librero. Una cama de doseles color azul marino y que se veía muy cómoda, con un pequeño buro a cada lado, cada uno con una lámpara, y el de la derecha con un radio-despertador. Frente a la cama, a un metro de la chimenea, había un mueble con una pantalla y un reproductor de DVD, además de una pequeña colección de películas animadas.

—Buenas noches, Judai-boy —se despidió Pegasus, antes de dejar al niño solo en su nueva habitación.

Judai camino hacía la cama, junto a la cual ya estaban sus maletas. Abrió la más grande de ellas y saco su pijama. Era color azul claro, había sido un regalo de navidad que sus padres le habían hecho, el último regalo obtenido de ellos antes del accidente. Colocó su mazo de cartas sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama. Mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no volvieran a salir de sus ojos, el niño se cambió de ropa y se preparó para dormir. Fue hacía el baño que había adjunto a la habitación, para lavarse los dientes.

Al volver a la cama, pudo ver la figura de Yubel sentada esperándolo.

—¿Crees que ellos…? —trató de preguntar el pequeño, pero, un sollozo le impidió continuar.

—No lo sé —respondió Yubel, comprendiendo lo que el niño trataba de decir—, pero, estoy segura de que donde estén, ellos no te dejaran solo y querrán que seas feliz.

Judai asintió, queriendo realmente creer lo que Yubel le decía. Se metió a la cama y apago las luces. Durante la noche, el suave crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, y más tarde de las brasas que se apagaron lentamente en el transcurso de la noche, fueron el único sonido en la habitación. El espíritu de Yubel permaneció casi todo el tiempo observando a Judai, velando sus sueños, y orando a los dioses que aliviaran su dolor.

.-.-.-.

—Entiendo —terminó Pegasus con un suspiro y colgó el teléfono.

El creador del Duel Monsters se puso de pie y observo por la ventana de su despacho. La isla estaba en calma y era una agradable noche de principios de otoño. Pero, sabía que no podría lidiar bien con el sueño esa noche. No después de lo que acaba de hablar por teléfono.

Desde que se enterara del accidente que había dejado huérfano a Judai, había tratado de investigar más sobre el hecho. Acababa de recibir una llamada del jefe de Policia de Ciudad Domino. Los peritos habían descubierto que alguien había cortado los frenos del auto de la familia Yuki. Aun cuando el padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que el otro coche iba a impactarlos, no habría habido manera de frenar.

Afortunadamente, habían logrado arrestar a quien había hecho eso. Pero, eso creaba un problema mayor. El tipo, un joven de diecisiete años, que vivía en el edificio de junto, no podría ser procesado, ya que sus abogados habían alegado demencia. El tipo, había tenido la desfachatez de ir a la Casa Hogar de Ciudad Domino. El hecho de que la adopción de Judai no hubiera sido hecha pública, había sido lo que había hecho posible ese hecho. Él joven no sabía que Judai había sido adoptado, y al enterarse de que el niño había sobrevivido, había ido en su busca, para terminar el trabajo. Había amenazado a los encargados, hasta que uno de los chicos mayores, había logrado colarse a la oficina de la directora y llamar a la policía.

Cuando la policía lo había interrogado, la respuesta había sido la de un demente fanático.

—¡Es mi misión Divina —había dicho—, la misión de la luz, destruir la oscuridad!

Pegasus habría ignorado esos hechos, pero, el sujeto había mencionado algo llamado Sociedad de la Luz. Si Judai era el objetivo de alguna organización de fanáticos locos, entonces él lo protegería.

—Hay algo más en todo esto —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, para retirarse a su habitación.

.-.-.-.

Judai había estado en el Reino de los Duelistas por poco más de un mes. Al principio había resultado aburrido, ya que era el único niño en todo el lugar. Por lo que solía conversar mucho con Yubel. Algunas veces, cuando su padre tenía tiempo, jugaban duelos en la Arena del castillo. Aun cuando Judai siempre perdía, Pegasus lo instaba a experimentar diversas estrategias para vencer a sus Monstruos Toon.

Los sábados por las mañanas, veía los dibujos animados junto con su padre. Pegasus era muy fanático de estos. Aunque Judai no entendía muy bien, ya que estas estaban en inglés, le parecían graciosas, además de que su padre se encargaba de explicarle algunas cosas. Sus favoritas eran las del coyote y el correcaminos, donde los diálogos no eran importantes y, por lo tanto, entendía mejor lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Cuando no estaba ocupado con esas actividades, pasaba el día pescando en el pequeño arroyuelo que cruzaba la isla, o en la playa. Pero, con forme el otoño avanzaba, el clima de la isla se hacía cada vez más frió, por lo que su padre ya no le permitía hacerlo, al menos hasta el próximo verano.

Las mañanas eran de estudio. Su padre había contratado a un profesor privado, que estaba en la isla cinco días de la semana, por lo que pasaba sus mañanas estudiando los temas del primer año de primaria. Daitokuji-sensei, como se llamaba su profesor, era un hombre de veintitrés años, aunque se la pasaba sonriendo casi todo el tiempo, Yubel no confiaba mucho en él. Sin embargo, a Judai le parecía alguien agradable. Daitokuji siempre tenía tiempo para responder sus dudas y nunca lo forzaba más allá de lo que podía dar. Además, sus clases eran muy amenas. También, solía jugar con él algunos duelos, aunque el profesor aseguraba noser muy muy bueno en los duelos.

Las clases siempre tenían lugar en la biblioteca. Esta era una enorme habitación de tres plantas ubicada en el ala este del castillo. Los estantes tenían miles de volúmenes, tantos que Judai se preguntaba si alguna vez alguien había leído todos ellos.

.-.-.-.

Daitokuji contestó el celular. Pronto, una voz algo grave, contesto al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Lo has confirmado? —preguntó la voz.

—Sí, no hay duda, es él —respondió Daitokuji.

—Bien, prepara la operación, quiero al niño en mí poder lo más rápido posible.

Daitokuji colgó. Había estado buscando al heredero de la Gentil Oscuridad por mucho tiempo.

.-.-.-.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Judai a Yubel.

El espíritu había estado inusualmente silencioso. Causando extrañeza en el niño. Judai sabía que Yubel no confiaba en Daitokuji-sensei, aunque, cuando el niño le había preguntado por el motivo, ella solo se había encogido de hombros, sin poder especificar el motivo exacto de esa sensación.

En esos momentos, estaban en la habitación de Judai. El niño estaba tratando de hacer las tareas que Daitokuji-sensei había dejado para el fin de semana, cuando se había percatado de la extraña actitud de Yubel.

—Solo es que tengo la sensación de que algo pasara —respondió el espíritu, mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. No le agradaba sentir eso, la última vez que se había sentido así, había sido el día anterior al accidente donde su amado Judai había quedado huérfano.

Yubel se culpaba un poco por eso. Ella había presentido algo, pero, de alguna manera, había preferido ignorar el hecho. Su misión era proteger a Judai y había fallado. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que había un peligro de muerte inminente, lo único que había podido hacer, era usar algo de su poder para proteger a Judai al momento del accidente. Aun así, debido al poco tiempo que había tenido para reaccionar, no pudo hacer nada más que alargar la vida de Judai lo suficiente para que los rescatistas llegaran al lugar del accidente.

Hacía tres meses, cuando finalmente había tenido el valor de decir a Judai lo sucedido, el niño simplemente había sonreído, una de las pocas sonrisas que le había visto desde aquel día.

—No es tú culpa —le había respondido en aquella ocasión—, hiciste lo que pudiste.

Yubel salió de sus pensamientos. Judai continuaba viéndola de forma sospechosa, como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba en la mente del espíritu. Ante esto, Yubel solo sonrió.

—No es de importancia —dijo, tratando de disipar las preocupaciones del pequeño—. Yo me ocupare de resolver lo que sea que este causándome esta sensación.

Judai trato de concentrarse nuevamente en los problemas matemáticos que trataba de resolver, pero, lo que Yubel había dicho no dejaba de resultar molesto.

—Yubel —hablo el niño—. ¿Hay algo que no me quieres decir?

Esta pregunta tomó al espíritu por sorpresa. Le dirigió a Judai una mirada de disculpa.

—Judai, hay algo importante —respondió ella, tratando de hacer que Judai comprendiera—, pero, no puedo decirte, no ahora.

—Es una de esas cosas que no podrás decirme hasta que sea mayor —dijo el niño, haciendo un puchero, mientras inflaba los cachetes, molesto—. Los adultos siempre hacen eso, creí que tú eras diferente.

—No puedo decirte —se defendió el espíritu—, aun no estás listo. Solo puedo ayudarte y protegerte, hasta que estés preparado para afrontar lo que vendrá.

Judai la miro intensamente por un momento, pretendiendo estar molesto con ella, tal vez así le diría algo más. Al poco rato de rindió, soltó un suspiro y trato de concentrarse otra vez en su tarea. Pero, al poco rato desistió nuevamente.

—Yubel —volvió a hablar—, Pega… Papá —tartamudeo, aun le costaba llamar a Pegasus papá, pero se esforzaba en ello, ya que le debía mucho al hombre que lo había ayudado después de… eso—, me dijo algo sobre… el accidente.

Yubel lo miró con tristeza, sabía lo duro que era para él hablar sobre eso. Mientras hablaba, gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

—Dijo, que, alguien había causado el accidente —un sollozo escapo de sus labios y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba un poco. Yubel deseo tener un cuerpo físico para poder abrazar a su amado, pero, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de trasmitirle su apoyo—. Uno chico, de una Sociedad de Luz o algo así, él dijo que venían tras de mí.

Judai rompió en llanto. Yubel quedo en shock ante lo que el niño había dicho. Sociedad de Luz. No podía ser otra cosa. La Luz de la Ruina se estaba movilizando más rápido de lo previsto. El niño corrió hacia su cama, llorando, mientras el espíritu no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar a su lado, deseando aún más fuerte que antes poder tener un cuerpo físico.

—¡Yubel! —Dijo, una vez más entre sollozos—. ¡Es mi culpa, los mataron por mí!

—¡No! —Respondió ella—. ¡Jamás pienses eso! No es tu culpa, es de la Luz, solo de la Luz y algún día, será vencida y todo el dolor se ira, lo prometo.

Pasadas unas horas, Judai se había quedado dormido, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—Judai-boy —se escuchó la voz de Pegasus, pero, Judai estaba tan profundamente dormido que no había escuchado, no así Yubel.

Pegasus intento un par de veces más. Al no recibir respuestas, abría la puerta.

Sobre la cama, Judai respiraba pesadamente, mientras dormía en un sueño intranquilo. Su padre se acercó a la cama, con mucho cuidado lo acomodo ya que se había quedado dormido sobre las mantas y ya comenzaba a refrescar. Yubel observo esto a distancia, sin saber que pensar. El hombre parecía tratar a su Judai con mucho cariño. Entonces, ¿por qué le había contado lo sucedido con sus padres? Cualquier otro adulto habría callado algo como eso, hasta que el niño fuera mayor.

Pegasus apago las luces de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta y, antes de salir, dio una última mirada de cariño y comprensión a su hijo que ahora dormía un poco más calmado. Antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, sus ojos se posaron en Yubel.

—Te lo encargo —dijo el hombre.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba y los pasos se alejaban por el pasillo, un sorprendió espíritu del duelo miraba perpleja el lugar donde Pegasus había estado por última vez. ¡Él podía verla!

—Era de esperarse, no por nada es el creador del Duel Monsters —se dijo a sí misma, tras meditarlo un rato, y luego continúo velando el sueño de Judai.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 2**

Había sido una noche tormentosa, pero, por la mañana, el clima pareció ser un tanto más agradable. Era un lunes y Judai se levantaba con dificultad de la cama. Las mañanas se había convertido en una especie de rutina. Yubel lo despertaba por las mañanas, cerca de las siete. Después de bañarse, bajaba al comedor para desayunar con su padre y el Profesor Daitokuji. Cerca de las ocho veinte, volvía a su habitación para lavarse los dientes y tomar sus libros y cuadernos. Para las nueve ya debía estar en la biblioteca para tener sus clases, las cueles duraban hasta las tres de la tarde.

Ese lunes, luego de que se hubo bañado, noto a Yubel algo distraída. Desde el día anterior había notado como el monstruo de duelo había estado pensativo. Judai pensó que se debía a lo que habían hablado la tarde del sábado, por lo que no había querido molestarla.

Durante el desayuno, Yubel no estuvo presente a su lado, como de costumbre. El día anterior también había permanecido en su carta durante las comidas, lo cual comenzó a incrementar la curiosidad del niño respecto al comportamiento de su amiga. Decidió que sí para el final de ese día Yubel no le había dicho el motivo, se lo preguntaría directamente.

Las horas de clases pasaron de forma aburrida, mientras el Profesor Daitokuji explicaba algo sobre matemáticas simples. Para las tres, cuando Judai finalmente estuvo libre de clases, se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación. Yubel le había prometido que ese día le mostraría un nuevo combo con los Héroes Elementales, lo cual era algo que había estado esperando.

Cuando llego a su habitación, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio, con mucha prisa hizo espacio, moviendo los papeles y cuadernos los cuales quedaron apilados a un lado. Con mucho cuidado sacó su baraja y la extendió frente a él. Como siempre, Yubel era la primera carta del mazo. Judai tomó una pequeña llave que llevaba atada en un collar alrededor de su cuello, y abrió con ella cajón del lado derecho de su escritorio, del interior extrajo un álbum de cartas. Ese era uno de los tesoros de Judai. Era el primer regalo que su padre le había dado, cuando Pegasus lo había adoptado, al enterarse de que una semana atrás había sido su cumpleaños, había insistido en comprar un regalo. Judai se había negado, ya era mucho lo que estaba haciendo por él, sin siquiera tener una responsabilidad.

—Judai-boy —respondió Pegasus—, te doy esto porque quiero dártelo, te he adoptado porque he querido. Al igual que tú, una vez perdía a alguien que era muy importante para mí. Mi querida Cyndia murió antes de que pudiéramos casarnos, antes de que pudiéramos formar una familia. Se lo que es sentirse solo, sin nadie en que apoyarse, por eso te he adoptado, por eso quiero que seas mi hijo. Ya no estarás solo ni yo tampoco, seremos una familia, y juntos podremos continuar.

Judai abrazó con fuerza su álbum lleno de cartas Héroes. Los Héroes Elementales habían sido las primeras cartas que su papá le había regalado y, ahora, eran las primeras que su nuevo padre le daba. Las primeras se habían destruido, pero, los espíritus de esas cartas, ahora vivían en las que tenía en su baraja y en su álbum de cartas. Eran su tesoro.

Yubel apareció a su lado, sonriendo con tristeza. Habían sido unos meses muy complicados, que habían hecho que Judai madurara más rápido de lo que habría querido, pero veía con orgullo como Judai se recuperaba del dolor sufrido. Sería una gran persona, un gran duelista y, sobre todo, alguien digno y fuerte para cargar con el honor y el peso de ser la Encarnación de la Gentil Oscuridad, del título de Haou.

Luego de que Judai se limpiara una lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, colocó el álbum junto a las cartas de su mazo principal. Yubel se acercó y comenzó a hablarle sobre las múltiples formas lograr convocar fusiones.

.-.-.-.

Judai caminaba por los pasillos del sótano del castillo. Aun cuando tenía meses viviendo en ese lugar, todavía no era capaz de aprenderse todos los pasillos. Ahora se había perdido. Había estado explorando las habitaciones del segundo piso, cuando había descubierto una puerta tras un espejo. La puerta conducía a unas escaleras, al bajar, la puerta se había cerrado tras de él, Judai había tratado de abrirla pero la puerta estaba atorada.

Preocupada por lo ocurrido, Yubel apareció a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Judai? —preguntó el espíritu al ver al niño golpeando la puerta.

—¡No se abre! —exclamo el pequeño con voz de pánico.

—Por eso Pegasus te advirtió que no vagaras por el castillo lejos del área principal —le regaño Yubel.

—Lo sé… pero… —Judai no terminó. Yubel suspiro sonoramente.

—Busquemos otra salida —finalmente dijo el espíritu. Ella no podía abrir la puerta al ser un espíritu y Judai aún era muy joven para poder convocar a los monstruos de duelo físicamente, no sin quedar totalmente agotado.

Afortunadamente, la escalera tenía algo de eliminación procedente de unas pequeñas ventanas en las paredes. Pero, con forme bajaban, estas se iban haciendo cada vez más escasas, hasta que estaban en la total oscuridad. Judai, intento subir de nuevo, pero, no fue capaz de encontrar las escaleras. Ahora estaban en una habitación enorme, pero oscura.

Yubel, era capaz de ver perfectamente, al ser un monstruo de oscuridad, pero sabía que Judai, al ser un humano, era incapaz de hacer eso. No teniendo más remedio, decidió que era hora de que otro de los espíritus de la baraja de Judai los ayudara.

Judai vio sorprendido como el espíritu de la Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix aparecía frente a él. Al ser un monstruo de fuego, el espíritu emitía un ligero, resplandor. Los tres pudieron observar el lugar donde se encontraban, era una habitación oscura, rodeada de placas de piedra enormes grabadas con lo que parecían ser monstruos de duelo. La mirada de Yubel se ensombreció, reconociendo esos grabados. Sabía que tenían que encontrar una forma de salir de allí y pronto. Aun cuando Haou tenía poder sobre los espíritus del duelo, los más antiguos no reconocían tal poder, y si sus cálculos eran correctos, los monstruos que descansaban en esa habitación eran de la época del Faraón Sin Nombre.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido —susurro Yubel, pero, Judai se había quedado absorto viendo una de las losas de piedra.

La enorme placa de piedra tenía el grabado de un extraño hombre, estaba vestido con una armadura y sostenía una espada tras de sí. Los ojos de Judai permanecieron fijos en el grabado, sin notar como el ambiente del lugar comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pesado, con una espesa niebla que surjia en la habitación. Yubel y Burstinatrix lo notaron de inmediato, pero Judai, absorto en su contemplación del monolito, no se había percatado de nada, hasta que sus dos monstruos se interpusieron entre él y la roca.

La figura grabada comenzó a adquirir color, mostrando una armadura negra, con un tipo de capa roja, el hombre grabado en ella, comenzaba a abandonar su encierro en la piedra, para mostrarse en el mundo físico. Sus ojos no se veían, cubiertos por un casco, pero su larga cabellera roja se levantaba con la emanación del poder de lo Oscuro. Cuando el monstruo se volvió completamente físico, tomó su espada y apunto con su filo a Judai.

.-.-.-.

Pegasus dejó caer el pincel, cuando un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo como aquello, no desde que el Faraón Sin Nombre volviera al mundo de las memorias. Pero, podía sentir como el poder de los Yami no Game se hacía presente en su castillo.

Al principio había tratado de negar la posibilidad, no había habido nada que tuviera que ver con eso desde que perdiera su Ojo Milenario contra el Rey Ladrón Bakura. Trató de deshacerse de la sensación y concentrarse en su pintura. Entonces sintió algo más. Ya lo había sido capaz de percatarse de eso antes, pero nunca había sido tan fuerte. La carta de Yubel que poseía su hijo emanaba ese tipo de energía, y esta se hacía más potente cuando Judai estaba en peligro. Y en ese momento se era más fuerte de lo que jamás había sido.

Sin pensarlo más, el creador del Duel Monsters, salió corriendo en busca su hijo.

.-.-.-.

Judai retrocedió contra el muro, mientras veía como el extraño monstruo frente a él atacaba a Yubel. Su amiga esquivaba todos los golpes posibles, pero en varias ocasiones había sido herida. Judai trato de correr en ayuda de Yubel, pero, Burstinatrix no se lo permitió, su prioridad era proteger a Judai.

Mientras Yubel jadeaba, gastando su energía para permanecer físicamente en ese mundo, solo podía pensar en mantener a raya a su enemigo, alejarlo lo más posible de su amor. De pronto, el enemigo incremento el poder de sus estocadas, Yubel salió despedida hacía el muro por una honda de oscuridad. Su enemigo, sonrió mientras se preparaba para ser golpeada por uno de los golpes más potentes del monstruo con el que luchaba.

—¡Yubel! —grito Judai, liberándose de Burstinatrix, quien hasta ese momento lo había mantenido a salvo entre sus brazos. El niño solo podía pensar en que Yubel podía morir, había perdido a sus padres, no quería perderla a ella también.

Yubel trato de evitarlo, pero, no pudo, el ataque de su enemigo golpeo directamente a Judai en su pecho, al interponerse entre los dos monstruos que luchaban. Judai cayó hacia adelante, una vez que el enemigo había retirado su espada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yubel se levantó y corrió hacía Judai. Lo levanto del suelo, observando como la sangre manaba de una herida muy profunda en su costado derecho.

El monstruo enemigo alzo su espada, preparado para asentar un golpe más sobre sus enemigos.

—No hagas daño a Yubel —murmuro Judai, mientras entreabría los ojos, Yubel se paralizo, los ojos de su amor habían cambiado, los orbes, usualmente color chocolate, eran dorados.

—Judai —susurró Yubel, mientras vía como el niño en sus brazos comenzaba a ser cubierto por la oscuridad. La herida dejo de sangrar.

—Ha pasado tiempo Yubel —susurro la voz de Judai, sonando más fría de lo común.

—¿Haou? —preguntó el espíritu dudoso, mientras veía como el niño trataba de ponerse de pie.

Haou no respondió. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en su atacante, el cual se había detenido observando la situación.

—¡Gorz! —Resonó la fría voz de Haou en la habitación—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?

Tras oír esto, el monstruo dejo caer su espada, mientras retrocedía. Comenzó a soltar alaridos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Haou-sama! —murmuró, mientras una extraña energía oscura era liberada de su cuerpo. La niebla que los rodeaba desapareció, mientras Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad desaparecía.

La fuerza oscura que rodeo a Judai, se concentró en la herida, mientras el niño caía en la inconciencia.

.-.-.-.

Pegasus recorrió los pasillos, hacia el lugar donde había sentido el poder de Yubel. Mientras se acercaba más al lugar, se iba haciendo obvio en que parte del castillo era donde se encontraba Yubel, y con ella Judai. Pegasus comenzó a culparse, debería de haberse deshecho de ese lugar mucho tiempo atrás, pero había preferido sellar la habitación en vez de retirar su contenido. Ahora su hijo podía estar en peligro debido a eso.

"Hijo, aguanta, ya casi estoy allí." Pensó mientras daba vuelta por el pasillo que llevaba a la entrada al sótano.

Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, se sorprendió, alguien había bloqueado la puerta desde afuera con una barra de acero. Pegasus no le presto mucha atención a ese hecho, limitándose sólo a retirarla para abrir la puerta.

Mientras se acercaba al fondo de las escaleras, la energía oscura se hacía más pesada y evidente. Al llegar, abajo, no perdió tiempo y jalo una palanca ubicada al lado derecho de la escalera. De inmediato, varías antorchas en los muros se encendieron iluminando el lugar.

Jamás olvidaría el tórrido espectáculo que observo en la habitación. Había un enorme charco de sangre en el centro de la habitación, y justo al lado de este, un monstruo de duelo, Yubel, estaba sosteniendo a su hijo, que se retorcía mientras una extraña energía oscura se concentraba en su pecho, donde había una horrible herida. Las ropas de Judai estaban manchadas de sangre.

—¡Judai! —gritó el hombre, mientras corría desesperado al lado de su hijo. Lo arrebato de los brazos de Yubel, y lo abrazo.

El espíritu lo observo sorprendido, mientras lentamente volvía a hacerse intangible.

.-.-.-.

La figura enmascarada se internó en el bosque. Tras avanzar por un rato, llego a un claro, donde ya lo esperaba alguien más.

—¿Funciono? —preguntó el hombre que lo esperaba en el claro.

—Haou está despierto —fue la respuesta que recibió del enmascarado.

El tipo de la máscara era alto, tenía una cabellera larga de color negro, y vestía una gabardina negra, la máscara era plateada y cubría todo su rostro. Mientras que la otra persona, también llevaba una gabardina, pero era un poco más baja y encorvada que la otra, llevaba su cabeza cubierta con una capucha.

—Amnael, debes actuar con cuidado —comenzó a hablar el tipo encapuchado—. Yubel estará más alerta ahora.

—Es por eso que debemos sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible —replico Amnael, pero su interlocutor negó con la cabeza.

—Cambiaremos los planes —la voz sonaba pausada, como la de un anciano—; por ahora no importa que este aquí, Pegasus se ha encariñado con el chico, lo cuidara tanto o más de lo que nosotros seríamos capaces. Además, crecerá como un gran duelista, lo cual, a la larga, será beneficioso.

—¿Pero la luz? —objetó Amnael.

—No será capaz de hacer nada, tú te ocuparas de proteger al chico —continuó el otro—. Por ahora, mantendremos el perfil bajo.

.-.-.-.

Judai despertó. Observo a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, como los días después del accidente que lo había dejado solo en el mundo. Se dio cuenta que tenía casi todo el pecho vendado y de que era en ese punto en el que el dolor era más agudo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, y vio a su padre sentado una silla al lado de su cama.

—Judai-boy —hablo Pegasus al verlo despertar—, descansa, estas muy delicado, no debes esforzarte. —Mientras hablaba, tomó un paño húmedo y lo coloco en la frente de Judai. El niño tenía una fiebre muy alta, por lo que al poco rato volvió a dormir.

.-.-.-.

Durante el resto de la noche, y gran parte del día siguiente, Judai pasó de la conciencia a la conciencia de forma intermitente. Un tubo de suero se mantenía conectado a su brazo, y había recibido una transfusión sanguínea. Pegasus no se había apartado de él un momento, mientras que su doctor privado salía y entraba de la habitación cada poco rato para revisar el estado del niño.

Durante todo ese tiempo, la carta Yubel se había mantenido en la mesita de noche izquierda.

La noche del segundo día, el doctor le confirmo a Pegasus que el peligro había pasado, pero, lo más probable era que Judai tardaría poco más de un mes en poder salir de la cama.

Tras tener esta conversación con su médico, el doctor Jones, Pegasus se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su hijo. Judai dormía tranquilamente. Se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó la carta Yubel. Luego salió de la habitación.

Entró en su despacho, puso el seguro a la puerta y coloco la carta sobre el escritorio. Luego se dirigió hacía un mini bar ubicado en la esquina de la habitación. Tras servirse una copa de vino tinto, se volvió nuevamente hacía el escritorio. Yubel apareció sentada en este observándolo de forma calculadora.

—¡Quiero saberlo todo! —exigió el creador del Duel Monsters, usando un tono duro y amenazante, pero a la vez desesperado.

—No hay nada que saber —replicó Yubel, con tono molesto, no le agradaba que ese humano se dirigiera así hacia ella, a pesar de lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo por su Judai.

—No creas que puedes engañarme —rebatió Pegasus, esta vez más calmado—, alguna vez poseí el Ojo Milenario, he estado en Juegos de lo Oscuro y he investigado parte de la mitología de tú mundo. Y exijo respuestas, ¿por qué ese monstruo de duelo ataco a mi hijo? ¿Por qué la muerte parece perseguirlo?

—Te he subestimado —susurro Yubel, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Se bien en lo que me meto —dijo Pegasus, luego dio un trago enorme a su vino—, quiero ayudar a Judai, quiero mantenerlo a salvo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin saber a qué me enfrento.

El silenció cayó sobre la habitación, mientras Yubel parecía estar rebatiendo consigo misma si decirle o no todo a Pegasus, finalmente, el espíritu suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Existe una fuerza en el universo que solo propaga la destrucción y la muerte, su nombre es Luz de la Ruina. Y existe otra fuerza capaz de derrotarla, esa es la Oscuridad Gentil. Judai es la encarnación de la Oscuridad Gentil, y la Luz de la Ruina, tratara de destruirlo, antes de que tenga el poder suficiente para enfrentarla.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 3**

Judai, de ocho años, camino hacia la mesa de bebidas, en busca de algo de jugo. Las fiestas de alta sociedad eran muy aburridas en opinión del niño, sobre todo porque no podía hablar con Yubel o alguno otro de los espíritus de su baraja, ni tampoco con Haou. Para acabar, la fiesta en la que estaba era una de las más aburridas a las que había asistido, casi como si se tratara de una de adultos.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de un chico, llamado Jun Manjoume. Judai ni siquiera conocía a ese niño, pero su padre había insistido en que era importante que tuviera contactos con la familia Manjoume. Según sabía, Jun era el tercer hijo de uno de los dueños de la más importante exportadora de cartas de Duel Monsters en Japón, por lo que una buena relación entre ambas familias, los Crawford y los Manjoume, era una "carta" que podía ser jugada de forma beneficiosa en el futuro.

Judai sorbió un trago de su zumo de naranja, y luego observo el salón. Había un grupo de niñas en una mesa, cerca del centro de la pieza. Todas ellas llevaban vestidos de gala y reían mientras parecían hablar de cosas de niñas. Judai no tenía mucho contacto con niñas de su edad, así que no sabía que era lo que les interesaba a ellas. Había grupos de adultos y niños esparcidos por toda la habitación, y los meseros iban y venían llevando bandejas de comida y bebida a todas partes.

Dio un nuevo trago a su bebida y luego soltó un suspiro. En eso, un grupo de chicos se acercó a él, debían de tener unos dieciséis años más o menos, quizá uno fuera mayor. Iban vestidos con trajes perfectamente arreglados y sus cabelleras estaban perfectamente peinadas.

—Tú debes ser Judai C rawford —hablo uno de ellos.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? —respondió Judai, mientras recordaba las lecciones de modales que había recibido de Mery.

El que parecía ser mayor sonrió y luego le dio la mano a Judai.

—Soy Chousaku Manjoume —se presentó—, el mayor de los hermanos, y él es mi hermano menor —señalo al otro chico, el cual también estrecho la mano de Judai, mientras decía que era un placer—: Shouji.

—Un gusto conocerlos —respondió Judai de forma cortes.

—Hemos notado que estas algo apartado del resto —dijo Shouji—, supongo que es natural, según se, no frecuentas los círculos de influencia Japoneses.

—Aunque hemos escuchado de tu buena reputación en los torneos de Duel Monsters Americanos —continuó el mayor—, así que sabíamos que no te negarías a un duelo.

—¿Un duelo? Será un placer —dijo Judai, al tiempo que su mirada se iluminaba.

—Sí, pero veras —mientras hablaba, Chousaku hizo una señal a Judai para que caminara con ellos—, nosotros no somos buenos duelistas, el duelista es nuestro hermano menor, Jun.

Mientras hablaban, llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo, donde estaban sentados tres chicos, uno de ellos, tenía una cabellera negra y una tez blanca. Estaba vestido con un traje de gala, y al verlos llegar, levanto la mirada.

—Él es nuestro, hermano menor, Jun Manjoume —los presentó Shouji—. Jun, te presento a Judai Crawford, el hijo de Pegasus J. Crawford.

—Es un placer —dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie y saludado a Judai.

—El placer es mío —devolvió el saludo Judai.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar Chousaku—, veras Jun, hablábamos con Judai-kun sobre lo bueno que eres en los duelos.

Ante esas palabras, Jun frunció el entrecejo. Era extraño que su hermano "elogiara" su capacidad en los duelos. Algo se traían entre manos, pero decidió seguirles el juego, sabía que estaban tratando de provocar un duelo entre Judai y él, bien les daría el gusto, pero sólo porque quería ver que tan bueno era realmente en hijo del creador del Duel Monsters.

—Creemos que sería buena idea que los dos probaran sus habilidades uno contra otro —terminó Shouji por su hermano.

—Por supuesto, siempre estoy listo para un duelo —dijo Jun, sonriendo, luego se volvió hacia a Judai—. Es pero que no te contengas sólo porque es mi cumpleaños —le dijo.

Judai sonrió ampliamente, ante esas palabras.

—Siempre doy todo de mí en los duelos —aseguro, listo para un grandioso Duelo.

—Bien, mandare a traer los Duel Disks —dijo Shouji, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una de las muchachas de limpieza, la cual estaba en la mesa de los bocadillos dejando algunas bandejas.

Mientras esperaban a que volvieran con los aparatos, Judai fue invitado a tomar asiento en la mesa. Conoció a los amigos de Jun, Taiyou Torimaki, un niño de cabello azulado y lentes cuadrados, según supo, era hijo de uno de los accionistas del grupo Manjoume y Raizou Mototani quien tenía el cabello castaño corto además de un poco más alto que los oros, al igual que Taiyou, era hijo de un accionista de la compañía.

—¿Estudias en casa? —preguntó Taiyou, una vez que Judai les había revelado que no asistía a ningún colegio privado de Japón o algún otro país.

—Sí, Papá cree que es mejor estudiar en casa, al parecer en la familia siempre se ha hecho de esa manera —respondió Judai, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando con otros niños de su edad. Durante los últimos dos años, sólo había tenido la compañía de su padre, los empleados del reino de los duelistas, los espíritus de su baraja, en especial Yubel, y, por supuesto, Haou.

Yubel y su padre solían jugar con él, al igual que sus espíritus, pero, Haou era distinto, las veces que hablaba con él insistía en que debía de hacer que los demás lo respetaran. "Solo son plebeyos", solía decir, cuando Judai trataba a las demás personas con amabilidad, "actúa como el rey que eres". Judai no sabía a qué se refería con eso, su padre no era un rey, y sus padres biológicos tampoco lo habían sido.

Sin comprender porque de las palabras de Haou, simplemente le respondía que debía ser amable con quienes se portaban bien con él. Haou resoplaba y luego desaparecía. Judai le había preguntado a Yubel en muchas ocasiones porque era así, pero, el espíritu, solo se limitaba a decirle que Haou vivía en atrapado en otra época, cuando todo era distinto.

Judai no era tonto, sabía que Haou era él mismo, la parte de sí mismo que había vivido otra vida. Judai lo comprendía, como si fuera un conocimiento que estaba su cabeza desde siempre, de alguna manera siempre había sabido que Haou estaba dentro de su alma, pero no había sido consciente de ello hasta el incidente con Gorz. Luego de eso, Haou se había convertido en alguien que siempre estaba allí, tratando de hacer que siguiera el camino que, según él, era el adecuado. Judai sabía que de no ser por su padre, habría permitido que Haou se hiciera cargo de todo mucho tiempo atrás. Pero no podía hacerlo, pues no sabía que era lo que Haou le haría a su padre si alguna vez tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Hapu no era peligroso, ni malvado, sólo estaba confundido, tenía un poder que lo superaba y no lo sabía usar, por lo que lo consumía. Judai creía que, sí el encontraba una forma de controlarlo, Haou y él por fin podrían vivir en paz uno con el otro.

Judai salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Shouji volvió con los Duel Disk. Los chicos salieron hacía el jardín, donde tendría el duelo para no molestar a nadie en la fiesta. Una vez afuera, Judai y Jun tomaron sus lugares uno frente al otro, mientras algunos otros de los chicos comenzaron a reunirse alrededor para ver el duelo.

—Bien, Judai-kun —dijo el menor de los Manjoume—, demuéstrame lo que puede hacer el hijo del creador del Duel Monsters.

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai, dirigiéndole una mirada agria al niño, no le había gustado el tono con el que había hablado a su amor. Manjoume por un momento entrecerró los ojos al ver a la extraña criatura que había aparecido junto a Judai, Yubel se dio cuenta de eso, decidiendo que tal vez habría una esperanza para Manjoume, si era capaz de verla, tal vez sería un aliado importante en el futuro.

—No te preocupes —le susurró Judai al espíritu, de forma que sólo él pudiera oírlo, y luego agrego en voz alta—. Por supuesto, el cumpleañero va primero.

—¡Duelo! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y sacaron su primera mano.

(Judai: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000)

—¡Robó! —Declaró Manjoume, sacando su primera carta—. Invoco a "Gran Angus" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 600) —una bestia musculosa con colmillos similares a los de un jabalí y desprovista de pelaje, con la piel llena de cicatrices, apareció en el campo, haciendo que algunas de las niñas que veían el duelo temblaran de miedo al ver a tan horrible creatura—. Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

—Buen comienzo —dijo Judai—. ¡Mi turno, robó! Invoco a "Héroe Elemental Avian" (ATK: 1000 — DEF: 1000) —un hombre con un traje verde y dos enormes alas en su espalda apareció en el campo, frente a Judai.

—Tu monstruo es mucho más débil que el mío —dijo Manjoume, riendo.

—No cuando active esto, "Rascacielos"—respondió Judai, al tiempo que activaba su ranura para hechizos de campo, al poner la tarjeta, unos enormes edificios parecieron surgir de la tierra rodeando a los dos duelistas—, con est6e hechizo, cuando un Héroe Elemental ataca a un monstruo con más puntos de ataqué que él incrementa sus puntos de ataque en mil.

—¡Eso significa que…! —exclamo Jun al darse cuenta de cuál era el punto de Judai.

—Así es, ahora Avian tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con tu monstruo (Héroe Elemental Avian, ATK: 2000), Avian ataca a Gran Angus —el monstruo de Judai comenzó a flotar y luego se arrojó contra el de Manjoume, para darle un golpe. Jun serio y apretó un botón en su Duel Disk.

—Carta trampa, "Negar Ataque", puedo activarla cuando un monstruo de mi oponente ataca, niega el ataque y termina con la fase de batalla.

—Colocó dos cartas y termino mi turno —dijo Judai.

(Judai: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —exclamo Manjoume—. Invoco a "Goblin Ciegamente Leal" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 1500) —un goblin cabezón sin ojos y con nos pantalones morados apareció en el campo, y por los sonidos de asco de algunas niñas, ese monstruo tampoco les había gustado—. Ahora, el efecto de tu campo no puede activarse en fuera de tu fase de batalla, por lo que tu monstruo vuelve a su ataque normal, "Gran Angus" acaba con su Héroe —la enorme bestia envistió al Héroe de Judai, el cual se desintegro al instante.

—Carta trampa —dijo Judai, activando una de sus cartas tapadas—, "Señal de Héroe", puedo activarla cuando un monstruo bajo mi control es destruido en batalla y enviado al cementerio, invoco desde mi mano o mazo un monstruo normal de nivel cuatro o menor que incluya "Héroe Elemental" en su nombre, así que invoco desde mi mazo al "Héroe Elemental Clayman" en defensa (ATK: 800 — DEF: 2000) —un monstruo enorme formado por rocas apareció en el campo y se arrodillo protegiendo a Judai.

—Terminó mi turno —gruño Manjoume, al ver que su goblin no era capaz de superar la defensa del monstruo de Judai.

(Judai: 3200 — Manjoume: 4000)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Dijo Judai, sonriendo luego de ver que había robado—. Activo el hechizo "Olla de la Codicia" con el cual puedo robar dos cartas más —luego de robar nuevamente, la sonrisa de Judai creció aún más—, activo "Polimerización" para fisionar a mi "Héroe Elemental Clayman" y a mi "Héroe Elemental Sparkman" para crear al poderoso "Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigante" (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1500) —un hombre con un traje azul y dorado que despedía chispas apareció en el campo, de inmediato salto junto con Clayman para mezclarse y formar un nuevo monstruo, el nuevo Héroe era del mismo tamaño de Cklayman pero iba vestido con un traje similar al de Sparkman, mientras que varias chispas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo— y ahora, invoco al "Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix" (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 800)—una mujer con un traje rojo apareció en el campo—. Ahora, Burstinatrix, ataca a su "Gran Angus" y por el efecto de "Rascacielos su ataque de incrementa a dos mil doscientos.

El monstruo de Judai golpeo al de Manjoume desintegrándolo.

—Ahora, Trueno Gigante, acaba con su goblin —el monstruo de Judai arrojo una descarga eléctrica contra el monstruo de Jun, acabando con él—. Ahora, activo mi carta tapada, el hechizo "De–Fusión" este hechizo separa a mi Trueno Gigante de nuevo, dándome dos ataques más —el monstruo se separó, y en su lugar aparecieron de nuevo Clayman y Sparkman (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1400)—, mis Héroes, ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente.

Manjoume soporto el ataque, aunque una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

—Colocó una carta y termino mi turno —dijo Judai.

(Judai: 3200 — Manjoume: 600)

Los hermanos de Jun parecían enojados, su plan era demostrar que los Manjoume eran superiores a Judai, aun cuando fuera el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, pero su tonto hermano estaba echando todo eso por tierra. Yubel se percató de eso, al ver sus expresiones, lo cual la hizo estar furiosa, pero una mirada de Judai hizo que se calmara. Jun una vez más centro su atención en Yubel, pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en el duelo.

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Declaró Manjoume—, ahora, activo el hechizo "Monstruo Renacido" para que mi "Gran Angus" vulva al campo —las niñas volvieron a hacer ruidos de asco y algunas se alejaron con temor—, ahora, activo el hechizo "Coste Abajo", descartando una carta de mi mano disminuyo en dos el nivel de todas las cartas en mi mano, así que ahora solo necesito un tributo para invocar a mi monstruo más poderoso "Zoa" (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 1900) —un enorme demonio azul aparición en el campo—, ahora, Zoa ataca a su trueno gigante.

—Carta trampa —respondió Judai—, "Armadura Sakuretsu", puedo activarla cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, destruye al monstruo atacante.

Zoa exploto en una lluvia de datos, Manjoume solo puedo gruñir, sabiendo que el duelo había terminado.

—Termino mi turno.

(Judai: 3200 — Manjoume: 600)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Exclamó Judai, al ver que había robado a Yubel, sonrió—. No serás necesaria en este duelo —le susurro—, pero me alegro que estés aquí —Yubel sonrió ante las palabras de Judai, aun cuando no la invocaba, siempre la tenía presente y eso la hacía muy feliz—. Burstinatrix termina con este duelo.

El monstruo de Judai ataco reducuiendo los puntos de Manjoume a cero.

(Judai: 3200 — Manjoume: 0)

—Buen juego —dijo Judai, tendiéndole una mano a Manjoume, quien se había caído en el impacto del último ataque. Al su alrededor, los otros invitados y los niños aplaudían ante el gran espectáculo que había sido ese duelo.

—Judai-kun —escucho detrás de si la voz de Chousaku—, ese fue un gran duelo, porque no dejas a ese perdedor allí y bienes con nosotros a celebrar tu victoria.

Al escuchar esto, Jun se levantó rápidamente y se alejó del lugar. Judai observo esto con el ceño fruncido, mientras la ira comenzaba a surgir dentro de él, pero decidió tragársela, no quería que Haou surgiera e hiciera algo indebido.

—No deberían de decir cosas crueles como esa —dijo Judai con tono frío—, sólo fue un duelo amistoso, además es su cumpleaños y, lo más importante, es su hermano menor a quien han insultado.

Tras decir eso, Judai fue a buscar a Manjoume, dejando tras de sí a los dos hermanos que los miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cómo podía defender a un perdedor, aún más cuando solo lo había conocido hacia unas horas?

Judai entro a la casa, siguiendo a Jun, que se alejaba hacia las escaleras. Acelero su paso, pero Jun iba cada vez más rápido. Finalmente lo alcanzo en uno de los pasillos.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Judai.

Manjoume se volvió y le dedico una mirada agria.

—Creí que estarías con ellos celebrando mi derrota —habló el chico, sonando muy áspero.

—Sólo fue un duelo amistoso —fue la respuesta de Judai—, además, tu eres el del cumpleaños, se supone que debemos celebrar eso, no quien gano en un juego.

Tras esas palabras se formó un silencio. Ambos estaban recargados en las paredes de un pasillo uno frente al otro.

—Judai-kun —dijo de pronto Manjoume—, ¿qué era la criatura que estaba junto a ti en el duelo?

Judai se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, pero finalmente sonrió feliz de que hubiera alguien que pudiera ver a los espíritus del duelo como él.

—Es Yubel —respondió feliz—, es mi mejor amiga y mi guardián personal.

Acto seguido, saco la carta y se la mostro a Manjoume. Este la vio sorprendido, efectivamente era el mismo monstruo que había visto durante el duelo.

—Es un espíritu del duelo —comenzó a explicar Judai—, mi padre dice que son los espíritus que habitan en otra dimensión distinta a la nuestra, y que los humanos podemos ver a través de nuestros sueños. Mi padre decidió dibujarlos y así nació el Duel Monsters. Aunque al principio no lo hizo con esa intención, con el paso del tiempo estos espíritus vinieron a nuestro mundo y comenzaron a habitar en las cartas, algunos lograron establecer lazos con los humanos que los utilizan.

—¿Crees que yo podría tener un lazo con esos con mis cartas? —Preguntó Manjoume y, sin dejar que Judai respondiera prosiguió, mientras fijaba su vista en el mazo de cartas que sostenía en la mano—: ¿Habrá espíritus en estas cartas?

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai, y negó con la cabeza.

—No hay ningún espíritu viviendo en esas cartas —respondió Judai con tristeza—, pero, tal vez algún día encuentres cartas con espíritus que quieran formar un lazo contigo, y entonces liberaras todo tu potencial como duelista.

Jun sonrió ante las palabras de Judai.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los dos niños se la pasaron hablando sobre estrategias de duelo, y Judai le ayudo a mejorar su baraja a Manjoume, ya que esta estaba algo desequilibrada. Manjoume usaba muchos monstruos fuertes y pocas cartas apoyos, por lo que a veces, como ese día, perdía contra mazos más centrados en arquetipos que el suyo.

Para el final del día, Judai se despidió de Jun prometiendo estar en contacto. Luego de mucho tiempo había hecho un amigo.

—Pareces feliz, Judai-boy —dijo su padre, mientras iban en la limusina hacía el hotel donde se alojaban.

—Fue una fiesta divertida —fue la única respuesta de su hijo.

.-.-.-.

**N. del A**: una justificación al tremendo OoC que he hecho con Manjoume en este capítulo, pero, creo que a los ocho años es imposible que Jun este tan influenciado por sus hermanos, por lo que la personalidad arrogante que muestra al principio de GX aún no estaría muy desarrollada. Quien sabe, la influencia de Judai podría hacer que Manjoume no sea la "marioneta" de sus hermanos, tal como sucedió al principio del anime, y se vuelva una persona mucho más abierta y con una mejor personalidad.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 4**

El verano llego al Reino de los Duelistas, y Judai estaba feliz. Tendría tres meses libres de estudio y podría pasar mucho tiempo pescando y acomodando sus cartas. Por otro lado, Manjoume había recibido permiso para visitarlo. Aunque en los últimos meses habían conversado mucho por teléfono e Internet, no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente. En los cuatro meses que habían pasado desde que se conocieran en la fiesta, apenas se habían visto en persona tres veces, la primera había sido dos semanas después de la fiesta, en la presentación de la nueva serie de cartas de Duel Monsters, y apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

El plan para el verano era interesante. Las primeras semanas las pasarían en California, ya que su padre tenía negocios que atender en la Cede de Industrias Ilusión; luego irían a Ciudad Domino, donde pasarían una semana para presenciar las finales del Campeonato Mundial de Duelos, en el Domo de Duelos de Kaiba Land. Jun también los acompañaría. Judai y Jun estaban ansiosos por ese viaje, ya que en dicho campeonato se anunciaría al ganador del concurso de diseño de cartas al que Kaiba Corp. había convocado cinco meses atrás. Judai estaba impaciente por ver si sus cartas ganarían. Se había esforzado mucho, y deseaba demostrar que él también podía diseñar cartas como su padre.

Pegasus no había visto ninguno de los diseños, ya que sabía que no se podría contener y darle consejos a su hijo, y ambos habían acordado no tocar el tema. Judai quería que sus diseños fueran propios, y demostrar que podía hacerlo por sí mismo, además de que sería injusto para los otros concursantes, que no tenían expertos en la familia. Pegasus se había sentido orgulloso de que Judai quisiera participar justamente. Jun, que había, entrado en ese concurso sólo porque Judai había insistido, había tocado varias veces el tema de pedir ayuda a su padre, pero Judai se había mostrado inflexible sobre eso, por lo que dejo de insistir.

Las dos semanas en California habían sido interesantes. Habían pasado varios días en la playa, no que en la isla no tuvieran, pero era distinto una playa comercial a una privada, además de que eran climas distintos. También había aprovechado para hacer algo de turismo y, por tarea del profesor Daitokuji, había visitado algunos museos y tomado notas.

Cuando el Jet privado de su padre toco tierra en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Domino, Judai sintió que había vuelto a casa. Los dos últimos años había estado pocas veces en la ciudad donde habían muerto sus padres, pero, cada vez que estaba allí no podía evitar sentir nostalgia. La ciudad de Domino tenía cierto tipo de "magia", como diría su padre. Pegasus solía decir que era debido a la gran cantidad de Juegos de los Oscuro que habían tenido lugar en ese sitio, haciéndola un lugar idóneo para que se abrieran puertas hacia el mundo de los espíritus del duelo, causando que el poder de Judai reaccionara de forma distinta a otros lugares.

Pronto estuvieron instalados en el hotel. Judai quería visitar la ciudad, pero habían llegado ya entrada la noche, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta el día de mañana.

.-.-.-.

Un hombre vestido con ropa blanca se acercó a lo que parecía ser un altar. Con mucho cuidado coloco una carta de Duel Monsters frete a un antiguo gravado. La placa de piedra representaba al planeta Tierra, que era bombardeado por haces de luz desde el espacio. El hombre se alejó tras dejar la carta. Tras de él, muchas personas más vestidas con ropa blanca y sus cabezas cubiertas con mantos parecían orar en un idioma desconocido.

El hombre que había dejado la carta en el altar, se volvió hacia las personas que rezaban, las cuales se detuvieron en el acto.

—¡Mis estimados miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz! —Exclamó, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus labios—. Esta noche la Oscuridad ha regresado, será un momento culminante, debemos purificar este mundo de las oscuras intenciones de la encarnación del mal. El niño debe ser purificado, mediante su muerte, solo entonces la Gloriosa Luz podrá reformar este mundo corrupto y traer una nueva era de paz.

El hombre camino junto a los otros hasta detenerse frente a uno.

—Kai —dijo—, debes ocuparte de esta tarea.

—Sera un honor, maestro —respondió Kai.

El hombre sacó una baraja de Duel Monsters y se la entregó a Kai.

—Usa el poder de la Luz infundido en estas cartas, purifica la oscuridad —dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el altar.

.-.-.-.

Judai, Manjoume y Pegasus tomaron su asiento en uno de los palcos privados del Domo de Duelos. La noche era cálida y el duelo entre DD y el novato que había logrado llegar a las finales, Kai Kutaragi era uno de los mejores que habían presenciado. Kai usaba un mazo muy interesante de monstruos luminosos, un arquetipo que había sido liberado recientemente. Aun así, los poderosos monstruos de oscuridad con los que jugaba DD, le dejaban difícil la situación.

El público del estadio ovaciono con entusiasmo cuando DD logro acabar con su oponente en un espectacular combo logrando invocar a un Dragón Armado Oscuro en el último momento. Judai se había divertido mucho viendo el duelo, que había durado más de media hora, ya que ninguno de los dos jugadores parecía estar dispuesto a ceder a su rival.

Una vez que los puntos de vida de Kai llegaron a cero, Judai y Jun se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre las mejores jugadas que habían presenciado. Pegasus solo soltó una risita divertida ante el entusiasmo de los dos niños.

Las luces del Domo volvieron a iluminar el centro del campo de duelo, cuando Seto Kaiba apareció. En su mano sostenía un sobre blanco.

—¡Ahora, damas y caballeros! —Se escuchó la voz del anunciador de la arena—. El presidente de Kaiba Corp y uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, anunciara los resultados del concurso de diseño de cartas organizado por su compañía.

El público guardo silenció, mientras los dueños de los diseños finalistas, presentes en el estadio, entre ellos Judai, esperaban con impaciencia.

—Antes que nada —comenzó a hablar Seto—, quiero felicitar a los participantes, aunque solo los diseños de diez personas han llegado hasta este punto, hubo muchas propuestas interesantes. Todas las cartas finalistas serán publicadas, pero solo las de uno serán participes del Proyecto Nova.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Kaiba abría el sobre.

—El ganador es… —la tensión en el Domo pareció incrementarse—. ¡Judai Crawford!

Judai dejo salir el aire en un sonoro suspiro, antes de que su cuerpo, que había estado tenso por la incertidumbre de si ganaría o no, se relajara. No pudo reprimir un grito, y de inmediato descendió a la arena, acompañado por Jun y Crocketts. Recibió un trofeo de manos de Seto Kaiba, mientras el público aplaudía.

Al salir de la arena, Judai iba feliz y por primera vez comenzó a hablarle a su padre de las cartas que había diseñado. El Héroe Elemental Neos y los demás monstruos Neoespaciales, así como sus cartas de apoyo.

Iban en la limusina hacia el hotel, cuando algo extraño sucedió. El auto se paró de pronto.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Pegasus, abriendo la ventanilla que daba hacia el asiento del chofer.

—El motor se murió —respondió el chofer, mientras abría la puerta para ir a revisarlo.

A través de la ventana, los que estaban adentro pudieron ver como un hombre se acercaba. El hombre se colocó detrás del chofer y le dio un golpe, el chofer se tambaleo, pero al poco rato, se volvió y le devolvió el golpe a su atacante, enfrascándose en una lucha a puño limpio. Los niños ahogaron un grito al darse cuenta, mientras que Crocketts y Pegasus trataban de abrir la otra puerta, la cual se había atorado, para sacarlos de allí, temiendo que se tratara de un asalto o algo peor.

Yubel apareció al lado de Judai.

—Judai, ten cuidado —dijo—, son ellos, los sirvientes de la luz.

Al oír esto, Pegasus trato de abrir la puerta con frenetismo. Si era la Sociedad de la Luz, era seguro que querían matar a su hijo, y no se los permitirían. Cuando la puerta finalmente cedió, Crocketts se volvió hacia Pegasus.

—Señor, saque a los niños de aquí, yo me asegurare de que no los sigan.

Pegasus asintió, mientras abandonaba el vehículo, con Judai y Jun corriendo cada uno de un lado. Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mucho, cuando unos hombres vestidos de blanco aparecieron tapando la huida. Pegasus observo su alrededor, la calle en la que estaban parecía vaciá, lo cual no era normal, puesto que no era muy tarde y además era una de las calles principales de ciudad Domino.

—Señor Crawford —hablo un sujeto, mientras se acercaba a ellos, iba vestido de blanco, pero, además, una capucha blanca cubría su cabeza—, no es nuestra intención hacerles daño a usted y al otro chico, solo queremos que nos entregue al niño.

—Debes estar demente si crees que te entregare a mi hijo —escupió el creador del Duel Monsters.

—Bien, como quiera —dijo el hombre, mientras activaba un disco de duelo—, le he dado la oportunidad, pero si quiere hacerlo por la fuerza…

En ese momento, Judai se debatía, sabía que esos tipos eran los que habían matado a sus padres, y ahora también quería hacer lo mismo. Lo dejarían solo, como la última vez, sin su padre ni su mejor amigo. Judai vio a Jun, que estaba temblando de miedo, se mantenía atrás de Pegasus y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si así pudiera acabar con esa pesadilla.

"¿Qué debo hacer?", se preguntaba el chico frenéticamente, mientras trataba de pensar una forma de salir de allí.

"Déjamelo a mí", escucho la voz de Haou, mientras la oscuridad dentro de él parecía incrementarse. "Si permites que me haga cargo, nos sacare a todos de esta, sanos y salvos".

"¿Lo prometes?", pregunto Judai dubitativo.

"Por supuesto", fue la respuesta que recibió. "¿No confías en mí?"

"Sí, por favor, salva a mi papá".

El poder de Judai exploto, haciendo que los sujetos se tensaran, mientras Pegasus se volvía a verlo, sin saber que era lo que ocurría. Judai se adelantó, mientras un extraño disco de duelo negro se formaba en su brazo izquierdo.

—Si a quien quieren es a mí, vengan y traten de atraparme —la voz de Judai sonó fría, como si fuera otra persona la que hablaba, y así era, ahora enfrentaban a Haou.

—¡Judai, mantente atrás! —ordeno Pegasus, pero Haou no le hizo caso, su enemigo estaba frente a él e iba aplastarlo.

—Bien, eso ahorra el tiempo —dijo el enemigo.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

(Haou: 4000 — Enemigo: 4000)

—Bien comienzo —dijo el enemigo—. Robo, invoco a "Jain, Paladín Luminoso" en ataque (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 1200) —un hombre vestido con una brillante armadura blanca apareció en el campo.

—Típico de los esclavos de la Luz —dijo Haou, restándole importancia al monstruo de su rival.

—No te burlaras tanto de la Gloriosa Luz cuando te haya aplastado, niño, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino, ahora, durante mi fase final, debo descartar las dos cartas superiores de mi mazo al cementerio, debido al efecto de "Jain".

—Mi turno, robo —Haou coloco la carta con las otras en su mano—. Invoco a "Tomate Místico" en defensa (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1100) —un siniestro y enorme tomate con una cara retorcida apareció en el campo—. Coloco dos cartas, termino mi turno.

(Haou: 4000 — Enemigo: 4000)

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó el tipo de blanco con burla—, mi turno, robo.

—Activo la carta trampa, #Batallamanía", solo puedo activar esta carta en la Fase de Espera de mi oponente, todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo de mi oponente deben de atacar este turno, si pueden.

—Primero, activare mi hechizo "Recarga Solar", descarto un monstruo "Luminoso" de mi mano y luego robo dos cartas, pero después debo mandar al cementerio las dos cartas superiores de mi mazo.

Hizo lo que había dicho, y una sonrisa se formó en su boca, al ver lo que había robado.

—Invoco a "Lumina, Invocadora Luminosa" en ataque (ATK: 1000 — DEF: 1000) —una mujer vestida de blanco, apareció en el campo—. Ahora, con su efecto, puedo descartar una carta para invocar de modo especial a un monstruo "Luminoso" de nivel cuatro o menor desde mi cementerio. Ahora invoco a "Garoth, Guerrero Luminoso" en ataque (ATK: 1850 — DEF: 1300) —un caballero con armadura blanca y una lanza apareció—. Y ahora, activo mi carta trampa continua, "Ilusión Gloriosa", ahora puedo invocar de modo especial a un monstruo Luminoso desde mi cementerio, invoco a "Celestia, Ángel Luminoso" en ataque (ATK: 2300 — DEF: 200) —un ángel vestido de forma similar a los dos caballeros apareció en el campo.

—Esa estrategia —dijo Pegasus, al reconocer el estilo de juego—. ¡Eres Kai Kutaragi!

El hombre se bajó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro, confirmado lo dicho por Pegasus.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó el presidente de Industrias Ilusión.

—Para salvar el mundo de la oscuridad y permitir que la Gloriosa Luz lo purifique —fue la respuesta del hombre.

—Basta de charlas, continuemos con este duelo —interrumpió Haou con impaciencia.

—Demasiado deseoso de morir —dijo Kai—. Bien, "Jain" ataca a su monstruo —el caballero arremetió contra el Tomate y lo partió con su espada.

—Se activa el efecto de mi monstruo —declaro Haou—, cuando es destruido en batalla puedo invocar a un monstruo de Oscuridad con mil quinientos puntos de ataque o menos en modo de ataque desde mi mazo. Invoco a Yubel (ATK: 0 — DEF: 0) —el guardián de la Gentil Oscuridad apareció, sonriendo de forma retorcida al esclavo de la luz que enfrentaba.

—Así que ese es Yubel —dijo el hombre en un gruñido-

—Así es —hablo Haou—, y debido a mi carta trampa "Batallamanía", todos tus monstruos están obligados a atacar este turno, además, gracias al efecto de Yubel, todo el daño de batalla será devuelto contra ti.

—Vamos que esperas, ven —agrego Yubel, provocando a su oponente.

—Ataca, Lumina —ordenó Kai, mientras una mueca de frustración se dibujaba en su rostro al ver que no tenía otra opción.

El monstruo ataco a Yubel con su lanza. El Guardian recibió el golpe y luego, voló hacia Kai, atacándolo con sus garras. Kai cayó al suelo, mientras observaba sus ropas que se habían rasgado.

—Ahora, ataca Garoth —nuevamente el monstruo ataco a Yubel, solo para que esta luego causara otra herida a su enemigo.

—Ataca, Celestia —ordeno de forma entrecortada. Con el último golpe de Yubel, Kai fue arrojado varios metros. Cayo al suelo pesadamente, había quedado inconsciente o tal vez…

(Haou: 4000 — Kai Kutaragi: 0)

Pegasus observo la mirada fría y los ojos dorados de su hijo. Yubel le dedico una mirada de disculpa, como queriendo decirle que sentía que hubiera visto a Judai en ese estado, antes de desaparecer. El Duel Disk negro de Judai desapareció, antes de que el chico cayera en la inconciencia.

De inmediato, Pegasus tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, mientras otros tres sujetos vestidos de blanco se acercaban a ellos con intenciones de acabar lo que Kai había comenzado. Pero, pronto se vieron rodeados por cuatro autos-patrulla. Pegasus se volvió a Crockets, quien sostenía un teléfono celular en la mano. El duelo les había dado el tiempo suficiente para que la policía llegara.

.-.-.-.

El incidente había sido tratado por la prensa como un intento de asalto. Ni la policía ni los propios involucrados habían querido revelar lo que había ocurrido en verdad. El oficial Marufuji, recientemente ascendido a sargento, había hablado con Pegasus sobre la posibilidad de colocar a Judai en un programa de protección, ya que evidentemente los miembros de esa secta iban tras de él. Pegasus se había negado, diciendo que se ocuparía de contratar a un grupo elite de guardaespaldas para proteger a su hijo. Aunque, secretamente, sabía que tal vez con Yubel sería suficiente, por ahora.

Por otro lado estaba Judai. Después del incidente, Jun no había vuelto a hablar con él, lo cual lo tenía triste.

En esos momentos estaba en su habitación del hotel.

—Tal vez ya no quiere ser mi amigo —musito, mientras estaba con Yubel ordenando sus cartas, aunque sólo lo hacía por mantenerse ocupado y no porque su mazo realmente necesitara trabajo.

Yubel había escuchado, y no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y entro Manjoume. Por un momento, los dos niños se miraron.

—Jun —dijo Judai, atreviéndose a romper el mutismo—, siento haberte puesto en peligro.

—No fue… —iba a replicar, pero, Judai lo detuvo.

—Ellos iban tras de mí —declaró, sintiendo como un peso se liberaba de su alma—, por mi causa tú también estuviste en peligro.

—Judai —dijo Jun—, me asuste, pero, eres el primer amigo real que tengo, y si debo de presenciar como vences a un asesino en solo dos turnos de vez en cuando, creo que está bien.

Judai sonrió, al igual que Yubel. Le agradaba que Judai pudiera disfrutar de su niñez con su amigo, aunque sabía que eso acabaría pronto. La Luz era cada vez más fuerte, y pronto sería necesario pelear.

—¡Un duelo! —exclamó Judai.

—Claro, pero esta vez ganare.

Los dos niños comenzaron a usar la cama como mesa, jugando Duel Monsters de forma común, sin usar un Duel Disk.

.-.-.-.

El hombre vestido de blanco dejo las cartas sobre la mesa. Kai había fallado, pero al menos ahora había comprobado un hecho importante, Haou estaba alerta y, aunque no tenía todo su poder despierto, era peligroso. Lo mejor era comenzar a reforzar su ejército, era necesario tener a más duelistas fuertes bajo la mano de la Gloriosa Luz.

Se acercó a la ventana y observo hacia el jardín, donde un niño de cabellos plateados jugaba con un perro.

—Es hora de comenzar a entrenar a Edo —se dijo a sí mismo—. Serás un fiel seguidor de la Luz, como debió serlo tu padre.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 5**

Judai garabateó con algo de descuido las últimas líneas de su examen de historia universal. Estaba aburrido, y no le importaba si Luis XV había sido rey de Inglaterra o Francia. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ese era el último año que tendría que soportar todo eso. Tras ese verano, finalmente iría a la Duel Academy. No podía esperar más para eso.

Había pasado los últimos tres años en una escuela privada de Inglaterra terminando con los estudios de secundaria. Habían sido años interesantes aunque estresantes. El sistema ingles de internados era algo complicado para quien no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Más aún para quien había comenzado a estudiar mediante el sistema japonés, para después seguir su educación básica con un tutor en casa. Judai no había podido disfrutar de un paso por la escuela común y corriente como el resto de los chicos de su edad, más aún en el lugar donde estaba.

El Colegio de Smith era una institución interna de gran reputación no sólo en Inglaterra, sino en toda Europa e incluso el mundo. Los hijos de grandes e influyentes empresarios y políticos Europeos estudiaban allí. El edificio donde se encontraba era antiguo, del siglo XVIII, con amplios jardines y muros de piedra gruesos y solidos. Judai había aprendido casi desde el primer día que allí nada era lo que parecía. Los otros niños y adolescentes que estudiaban allí estaban acostumbrados a tener todo lo que querían. A pesar de que Pegasus era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, desde el principio había dejado claro que no le daría nada más allá de lo que era necesario. Algunos de los compañeros de estudio de Judai estaban acostumbrados a que con un simple berrinche obtendrían cualquier cosa que quisieran.

Aunado eso, estaba la intriga política y de conveniencia. Judai no era ajeno a esta. Jun le había hablado muchas veces de como sus hermanos y su padre siempre estaban en busca de formar amistades y conexiones influyentes. Todo era con el único objetivo de estar en la cima del mundo corporativo, político, económico y, más recientemente, de los duelos. El colegio era como una versión miniatura de lo que sucedía en esos mundos. Todos buscaban tener las amistades apropiadas. Por ejemplo, había un chico que era el nieto del primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña y su padre era el presidente de una empresa multinacional y reconocida fabricante de automóviles, ese chico siempre tenía invitaciones a todas las fiestas y reuniones que los padres de sus compañeros realizaban durante las vacaciones. Los otros chicos siempre trataban de estar en buenos términos con él y los más ambiciosos, hacían todo lo posible por ser "amigos íntimos" de ese chico.

Judai trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ellos. Generalmente trataba de evitar los estudios, pero al llegar allí, había descubierto que concentrarse en ellos, o al menos fingir hacerlo, era una buena manera de evitarlos. Esta estrategia le había ayudado a evitar a los que pretendían sólo la riqueza y el poder político, pero quedaba la autollamada "Elite Duelista", especialmente su líder, Jack Mackenzie.

Mackenzie era el hijo de un importante empresario británico. Jack era un duelista de nivel medio, en opinión de Judai, pero le gustaba alardear de que estaba en el nivel de un profesional. Mackenzie estaba preparándose para ingresar a la Duel Academy en su campus del norte. Judai, que gracias a su padre había escuchado como eran las cosas allí, estaba seguro de que luego del primer, día Jack volvería a su casa con el orgullo herido. Desde que Judai llegó al Colegio Smith, Mackenzie se le había acercado y le había hablado de la "Élite de Duelistas".

—Somos los mejores de toda Europa —aseguró el chico con actitud arrogante—, te lo aseguro, Crawford, que unirte a nosotros es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Judai había acordado asistir a una de sus reuniones, que se llevaban a cabo en el gimnasio los sábados antes de la cena. Desde el primer día, Judai se había percatado que lo suyo era sólo un teatro. Tenían mazos armados con las cartas más raras y costosas que habían podido conseguir, pero carecían de estrategia y del tacto para usarlas de manera adecuada. De inmediato trato de mostrarles que su manera de ver los duelos era incorrecta. Luego había mostrado su mazo de héroes elementales.

—¡Son cartas comunes! —exclamó con sorna Mackenzie al verlas, y los otros chicos se rieron de él.

—Lo son, pero pueden ganar contra las cartas más raras sin ningún problema —les contradijo, mientras Yubel y Haou se agitaban molestos por la insolencia de ese niño mimado.

—Pruébalo.

Y así lo hizo, derrotándolo en sólo tres turnos.

Desde entonces, Mackenzie buscaba cualquier escusa para tener duelos con Judai, naciendo una rivalidad entre ellos. O al menos así lo veía Mackenzie, ya que para Judai no resultaba un reto verdadero. Mackenzie estaba empeñado a demostrar que las cartas raras y poderosas que tenía eran mejores que simples cartas comunes, y eso, en general, hacía que en su arrogancia no pudiera ver su error. Su juego estaba estancado y, a menos que cambiara su actitud y se tragara su orgullo, no evolucionaría.

Así habían sido las cosas para Judai durante tres años. Mantenía contacto con Jun por correo electrónico y alguna llamada telefónica ocasional. También sostenía duelos con él y su padre mediante el simulador de duelos online de la Kaiba Corp. Según su padre, Seto Kaiba insistía en llamarlo así, aunque él prefería decir la verdad: no era más que un videojuego. Aun con esto, Judai esperaba con ansias las vacaciones, cuando podía tener duelos reales con ambos. El simulador de Kaiba era muy bueno, pero nada se comparaba con tener al oponente en persona frente a ti y ver cada una de sus reacciones. Esa parte de los duelos nunca sería igualada.

.-.-.-.

Judai terminó de empacar su maleta. Según el sistema educativo inglés, aún le quedaban dos años para conseguir su certificado de secundaria, pero eso lo podía arreglar fácil. En unas semanas viajaría a Japón para presentar un examen de validación, y asunto arreglado. Cerró la maleta y luego se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Contemplando la habitación que había compartido con otro chico durante los últimos tres años. Era una pieza amplia con dos camas y dos roperos donde guardaban sus ropas, además de un amplio escritorio con un ordenador. Las ventanas tenían una vista hacia el patio central de la escuela.

Yubel apareció sentada en la cama frente a él y sonrió.

—Ya era hora de irnos —dijo con un tono de fastidio—, este lugar es muy aburrido.

—¡Lo mejor comenzara en poco más de tres meses, no puedo esperar! —exclamó Judai emocionado por la perspectiva de ingresar a la Duel Academy.

Yubel pasó una mirada triste mientras veía a Judai. En los últimos años había sido obligado a madurar más rápido que los otros chicos de su edad, aunque aún conservaba parte de esa personalidad agradable. Y ahora se acercaba el momento de su enfrentamiento con la Luz.

—Judai —decidió hablar por fin sobre ese asunto—, una vez que estés en la Duel Academy deberás comenzar a buscar duelistas poderosos con los que hacer alianzas.

El rostro de Judai se puso serio. Era extraño que Yubel le dijera esas cosas. Por lo general el espíritu se mostraba molesto cuando Judai se relacionaba con otras personas, y ahora era ella la que le pedía que buscara alianzas, o cómo Judai lo veía, amistades.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, deseando saber más sobre lo que Yubel estaba pensando.

—La Luz se ha fortalecido en los últimos años —comenzó el espíritu—. Necesitas duelistas poderosos que sean capaces de ocuparse de sus sirvientes mientras tú te concentras en buscar y derrotar a quien ha sido poseído por ella.

—El ejercito oscuro —se escuchó la voz de Haou, mientras aparecía de manera espiritual igual que Yubel—. No creo que en este mundo haya duelistas con el poder suficiente para formar algo que valga la pena.

Judai estaba por responderle, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su compañero de habitación, Nick Roger, entró.

—El profesor Roberts te busca, Crawford —le indicó y luego se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Las clases habían terminado extraoficialmente la semana anterior, para ser precisos el viernes, con el examen de historia universal. Sin embargo, los alumnos debían de estar en el colegio dos semanas más, hasta el final oficial de clases, según el calendario escolar ingles. Judai se iba dos semanas antes, debido a que su padre había obtenido un permiso especial. Debía de estar en ciudad Domino ese viernes, para los exámenes de ingreso a la Duel Academy, la tercera ronda de pruebas, la última oportunidad para obtener una plaza en el campus principal. Llevaba años soñando con ese momento, y no podía esperar mucho más.

Judai se levantó con pereza, mientras, "casualmente", dejaba la carta del Héroe Elemental Avian sobre su maleta. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo. El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, a pesar de ser de día, puesto que estaba algo nublado. Judai se cruzo con un par de estudiantes en su camino. Todos ellos iban charlando animadamente con algún amigo sobre las próximas vacaciones. Judai hizo caso omiso de ellos como había hecho la mayor parte de los últimos tres años.

Llego a la oficina del Profesor Roberts y tocó. Pasaron algunos minutos, antes de que la voz suave del profesor le diera el pase.

El profesor Roberts era el maestro de artes de la escuela. Tenía un doctorado en artes plásticas de Oxford, además de ser el heredero de una importante familia, de hecho había estudiado en el Colegio Smith en su juventud. Él realmente no necesitaba el trabajo, pero lo hacía porqué su pasión era la enseñanza, sobre todo de artes, su otra cosa favorita en el mundo. Al profesor Roberts le encantaban las cartas de Duel Monsters, aunque no sabía jugar. La razón era simple, le parecían muy artísticas, sobre todo las diseñadas por Pegasus J. Crawford.

—Su padre es un gran artista —le había dicho en una ocasión, cuando había tenido sus primeras clases con él—. Vi algunas de sus obras en exposiciones, pintadas antes de que diseñara el Duel Monsters. Lo interesante es que, a pesar de que su trabajo como pintor no es conocido por muchos, a través del Duel Monsters todos son capaces de contemplar su obra.

Judai le había hablado sobre el hecho de que, en la actualidad, cada uno de los retratos que adornaban las paredes del castillo del Reino de los Duelistas, fueron pintados a mano por su padre.

—Debe ser impresionante —dijo, tras escucharlo.

Judai se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. El profesor estaba de pie viendo por la ventana, hacía el jardín entre los dormitorios y el edificio de oficinas, dándole la espalda a Judai.

—¿Quería verme, profesor? —preguntó Judai.

—Así, señor Crawford —dijo, mientras se volvía y fijaba su mirada en Judai.

El chico sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Algo no estaba bien, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Dedo decir que ha sido un placer darle clases —continuó el profesor, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio—. Es una lástima que ya no pueda estar aquí los próximos dos años. Me hubiera gustado seguir dándole clases. Pero, bueno, supongo que para usted es más útil una educación en duelos que la educación "tradicional".

—He esperado ir a la Duel Academy por años —respondió Judai—. Es lo que debó hacer.

—Ese es el punto, ¿no? El deber —había cierta ironía en sus palabras—. Usted es un alumno brillante, aunque algo flojo, y sé que sería capaz de grandes cosas si se esforzara un poco. Me refiero, por supuesto, a cosas más allá de un buen duelo.

"Hay cierta Luz en usted, señor… —dudo un poco, aumentando las sospechas de Judai, y haciendo que, en su interior, Haou se pusiera en guardia. Finalmente el profesor Roberts pareció haber encontrado la palabra que buscaba: —Yuki.

El profesor se puso de pie, mientras Judai deslizaba su mano hacía su mazo de cartas, en su cinturón.

—Es una pena que dejé que la Oscuridad lo domine —continuó el profesor, aparentemente ignorando el movimiento de Judai—. Pensé que se quedaría aquí y no interferiría. Que iluso fui. Debía escucharlo cuando me lo dijo. Pero bueno, comprende que no puedo dejar que vaya a la Duel Academy.

El profesor se arrojó contra Judai, sujetándolo del cuello, con intención de estrangularlo. Judai reacciono de inmediato, sacó la primera carta que tuvo en la mano y uso su poder para materializarla físicamente. Burstinatrix apareció y, con un golpe en la espalda, logró que el profesor soltara a Judai.

—Sólo déjalo inconsciente —ordenó Judai a su monstruo, a pesar de todo el profesor Roberts siempre había sido una buena persona.

Judai salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Por fortuna Rogers no estaba allí cuando llegó. Tomó a Avian y lo volvió a colocar con sus demás cartas. Agarró su maleta y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la salida más cercana. Usando su poder consiguió salir logrando pasar desapercibido.

Tras haberse alejado varias calles de la escuela, marco a Crockets, que ya debería de estar en camino a recogerlo, y le indico en donde estaba.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, se sentó en la banca de un parque. Se preguntaba cómo sería una vida en la que no tuviera que preocuparse por fanáticos de la Luz de la Ruina tratando de matarlo.

.-.-.-.

El viaje a ciudad Domino transcurrió sin ningún incidente de importancia.

El día del examen, Judai relleno los espacios de su examen teórico casi sin poner atención. Todo era muy cansillo para él, lo que esperaba con ansias era el examen práctico. Fue uno de los primeros en entregar el examen y luego salido del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el registro con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Tenía confianza en que le iría muy bien.

En el examen práctico, fue uno de los primeros en llegar. Diviso a Jun en las gradas del Obelisk Blue. Manjoume había querido hacer el examen de la manera correcta, pero su familia se había impuesto comprando su plaza. De todas maneras, Judai sabía que su amigo lo habría conseguido aún sin hacer trampa.

A Judai le toco un instructor que utilizaba un mazo de zombis centrado en invocar monstruos poderosos con el efecto de "Llamada de la Momia" y "Tortuga Pirámide". Judai demostró la superioridad de su mazo cuando "Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" acabó con el "Señor de los Vampiros" y los puntos de vida el promotor.

Luego del duelo Judai se reunió con Jun.

—Buen duelo —dijo su amigo en cuanto estuvieron juntos.

—No fue realmente un reto como esperaba —respondió Judai, mientras veía algunos duelos.

Presencio el de un chico de cabello celeste. Fue un duelo largo en el que por varios momentos pareció que el promotor acabaría con el chico, principal mente por errores de éste. Judai lo vio titubear sobre sus cartas durante varios momentos. Finalmente se armó de algo de valor para activar una trampa que le dio el triunfo. Por otro lado, estaba otro duelista, Daichi Misawa, quien terminó con su duelo usando un "Anillo de Destrucción".

—Misawa fue el mejor en el examen escrito —dijo Manjoume al ver la conclusión del duelo—. Seguramente será por mucho el mejor rival de todos los demás.

—Creo que ese chico, Sho, será un buen oponente —comentó Judai.

—Estas bromeando —Jun parecía muy confundido por las palabras de Judai. Ese chico apenas si había ganado.

—Tiene por mucho una mejor estrategia que la mayoría de los que presentaron el examen —dijo Judai—. Sólo le falta algo de confianza. Se siente intimidado por sus oponentes y eso le hace cometer errores, pero, a pesar de eso, logro sobreponerse y ganar el duelo. Creo que con un poco más de confianza y seguridad y uno que otro ajuste a su baraja, será uno de los mejores. Incluso de ganaría a ese arrogante de MacKenzie.

Judai y Manjoume abandonaron el lugar cuando el último aspirante terminó su duelo. Manjoume se marcho en la limusina de su familia, mientras que Judai viajaba en un carro normal con su padre y Crocketts.

—Entonces, Judai-boy, ¿cómo estuvo el examen? —preguntó el creador del Duel Monsters deseoso por conocer cada detalle.

Luego de que Judai explicara como estuvo el duelo, Pegassus decidió que lo mejor sería comer en un restaurante. Al día siguiente volvieron al Reino de los Duelistas.

Judai pasó el resto de las vacaciones en la isla. Mery pasó gran parte del tiempo consintiéndolo. En el tiempo que conocía a Judai lo había llegado a querer como un nieto, y siempre se mostraba feliz cuando Judai regresaba a casa para las vacaciones.

Mientras, en la isla de la academia, Daitokuji se encontraba en su oficina. Con él estaba otra persona. Era un anciano.

—Todo está preparado —dijo Daitokuji—. En cuanto Judai arribe a la academia me encargaré de informarle de todo. Pero, me preocupa el director.

—Yo me encargo de Samejima —respondió el anciano—, lo imparte es que Haou no sepa que los Demonios Fantasma están aquí hasta que las Estrellas Asesinas estén preparadas para actuar.

Daitokuji pareció pensar en algo.

—¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Ya lo hemos discutido, el chico necesita estar preparado. Todo este año será una prueba. Si la pasa con satisfacción, sabremos que está listo. Recuerda Daitokuji, si la Gentil Oscuridad falla, no habrá nada que detenga a la Luz.

El anciano se dio media vuelta, luego, con paso lento, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Cuida bien de los Héroes Malvados —agregó antes de salir—. Una vez que el chico esté listo, debes entregárselos.

—Así lo hare, Kagemaru-sensei —respondió Daitokuji.

—Me queda poco tiempo en este mundo —dijo el anciano—, por eso debes de seguir mi legado. Recuerda, Haou confió en nosotros para aguardarlo generación tras generación y ser sus armas en su lucha contra la Luz. Nuestro deber es que su reencarnación este lista. Debes ayudarlo, Daitokuji, eso es muy importante.

—Así lo haré.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Tahakashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 6**

—¡Ra Yellow! —exclamó el profesor Chronos Di Medici al ver el expediente de Judai Crawford.

El director del dormitorio Obelisk Blue esperaba que el heredero de Industrias Ilusión terminara en su dormitorio. No entendía como era que había acabado en el dormitorio amarillo. Por lo menos no era un mediocre Osiris. El profesor había visto el duelo del chico y, por mucho, había sido uno de los mejores en años. Había escuchado rumores de que incluso cuando niño, antes de ser adoptado por Pegasus, era muy bueno.

Chronos había investigado mucho sobre el joven, en especial desde que se entero, a través del director Samejima, quien era amigo cercano de Pegasus J. Crawford, que asistiría a la academia central y no a la de Estados Unidos. El profesor Chronos, como muchos, estaba en especial interesado en los misterios que rodeaban la adopción de un niño japonés por parte del creador del Duel Monsters. Había toda clase de rumores circulando sobre eso. La mayoría concordaba que era debido a su potencial como duelistas, otros aseguraban que era un prodigio en lo que se refería al diseño de cartas. Fuese como fuese, Judai Crawford se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una celebridad en el mundo de los duelos. Y estaría en el campus principal de la Duel Academy.

Chronos soñaba con la fama que obtendría. Tal vez sería conocido como el tutor del próximo duelista legendario. Cierto, nadie había podido superar la sombra dejada por los legendarios finalistas de Battle City. Edo Phoenix, un duelista profesional de tan sólo quince años, sonaba como el más probable para ocupar un lugar entre los grandes del mundo de los duelos. Pero, el nombre de Judai también era muy sonado. Judai había participado en pocos torneos de las ligas infantiles, pero en todos ellos había mostrado una habilidad única. Venció mazos de nivel profesional con un mazo de Héroes Elementales. Las cartas Héroe eran consideradas para principiantes, el mismo Chronos, aun siendo un reconocido estratega y mentor de algunos de los mejores duelistas de la Liga Profesional de Japón, pensaba de esa manera. Si el heredero del Duel Monsters podía hacer eso con cartas básicas, no imaginaba lo que haría con cartas del más alto nivel.

El profesor dejó de soñar despierto y volvió su atención al expediente que tenía entre sus manos. Finalmente encontró el motivo de que estuviera en Ra. Un ochenta y ocho en su prueba escrita. Sólo dos puntos más y lo hubiera tenido en Obelisk. Pero, había otro motivo. Pegasus J. Crawford no había pagado la "cuota de promoción", que le hubiera garantizado un ingreso directo a Obelisk.

—Bueno, con su nivel esperó pronto tenerlo entre la elite —se dijo Chronos y luego continuó revisando los expedientes de sus próximos alumnos.

La mayoría de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso no merecían su tiempo, pero había algunos que llamaron su atención:

Manjoume Jun, no había ninguna novedad allí. Un duelista excelente. Por supuesto, los Manjoume habían pagado la "cuota de promoción". Aunque, por lo que decía el expediente en general, sería uno de los mejores estudiantes de ese año.

Hizo una mueca de desprecio al llegar al de Sho Marufuji. El peor de ese año. No entendía como podía ser el hermano menor de Ryo Marufuji con notas como esas. Al menos esperaba que el mocoso no fuera propagar a los cuatro vientos su relación con su mejor estudiante. No quería mala publicidad para la próxima estrella que lanzaría al mundo de los duelos.

Misawa Daichi le sorprendió. La mejor nota en el examen escrito, con un cien perfecto, de no ser por ese ochenta y nueve en el examen práctico hubiera sido un Obelisk. Bueno, otro estudiante que no tardaría mucho en ser promovido de nivel.

Tenjoin Asuka. Una duelista prodigiosa y de gran talento. Había pagado su ingreso directo a Obelisk, aunque por lo que veía en su expediente no necesitaba haberlo hecho.

Finalmente, guardó los expedientes. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde en eso. Necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente estaría muy ocupado. Ese año estaría abordo del ferri en el camino hacia la isla. Era el sub director, por dios, pensaba, no debería de ocuparse de esos asuntos.

.-.-.-.

Judai tenía la mirada fija en el océano mientras el ferri se alejaba del muelle de ciudad Domino. Era un día agradable de verano y el barco avanzaba con velocidad constante. Llegarían a la isla en aproximadamente cinco horas. Eso le daba tiempo para relajarse. Ahora mismo, se encontraba en la cubierta principal. Un bostezo escapó de su boca mientras miraba como las olas chocaban con el casco de la embarcación mientras esta se abría paso.

—Al fin te encuentro —escuchó tras de sí.

Judai se dio media vuelta. Sonrió entusiasta mientras apoyaba su espalda en la baranda del barco.

—Me alegra verte Jun —dijo con tono alegre.

Judai había llegado al puerto y de inmediato había abordado. No le interesaba llamar la atención. Aunque eso significaba que tampoco podía esperar a Jun. Bueno, pensó en ese momento, tarde o temprano nos veremos en el ferri. No se equivoco.

El menor de los Manjoume sonrió a su amigo y luego se acercó para ver él mismo el océano. Jun ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de Obelisk, mientras que Judai vestía una playera negra, chaqueta del mismo color y pantalones grises.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora charlando sobre nada en especial. La plática típica entre amigos, llena de bromas y anécdotas acontecidas en los últimos días. De pronto, Judai se estiró y se apartó de la barandilla.

—Debo estirar las piernas —dijo—. ¿Quieres echar un vistazo al resto del barco?

Jun se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo.

No había nada interesante en la cubierta. Un grupo de chicas estaban en la parte delantera disfrutando del sol. Algunos chicos se pasaban el rato charlando y bromeando. En general, no había nada que pudieran hacer allí. Decidieron entrar al salón principal.

El lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes que charlaban. Los mayores platicaban con sus amigos sobre el verano. Varios de nuevo ingreso estaban sentados muy en silencio viendo todo con nerviosismo y cierto miedo. Otros, ya comenzaban a hablar con sus compañeros sobre las clases de la academia y nuevas estrategias de duelo. Y, lo más importante para Judai, sobre unas mesas en el lado derecho del salón, varios estudiantes ya estaban teniendo duelos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Judai se acercó a ese grupo.

Llegaron en el momento preciso que un alumno de Obelisk terminaba el duelo contra un Osiris. El chico de azul era alto y musculoso además de tener una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Mientras, el de rojo, era bajito y delgado. Usaba anteojos redondos y tenía una cabellera azul celeste.

—¡Perdiste enano! —dijo con tono burlón el mayor—. Ahora, tienes que pagar.

Acto seguido, otros dos miembros del dormitorio azul se colocaron a cada lado del chico. Medían casi el doble que el Osiris. Uno de ellos tomó el mazo de cartas, mientras que el más pequeño se encogía en su asiento y unas lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su visión.

—¡Oye! —alzó la voz Judai, a quien no le agradaba la escena que presenciaba—. ¡Tomar el mazo de otro duelista es una falta imperdonable!

—No sé quién eres, pero nadie ha pedido tu opinión —dijo uno de los chicos grandes, volviéndose hacía él—. Lárgate de aquí antes de que salgas lastimado.

—Seguramente es de primero —agregó el otro, mientras barajaba las cartas que acababa de agarrar—. Bien, está es una advertencia. Él es Sakurako Kota, uno de los mejores duelistas del dormitorio Obelisk. Más te vale no estar en su camino.

—¡No me importa quién es! —gritó Judai—. Un duelista que roba el deck de otro duelista no puede ser bueno.

—A caso quieres probar, mocoso —se metió Kota—. Si tienes tantas agallas, enfrentame en un duelo, si ganas, devolveré la baraja de esta escoria roja, pero si yo gano, entonces, no sólo tendrás que darme tu propio mazo, sino todas las cartas que tengas contigo.

—¡Acepto el desafío! —Judai tomó asiento en la silla donde el otro chico había estado sentado.

El chico acababa de levantarse para salir corriendo, pero fue detenido por Jun.

—Mira este duelo —fue todo lo que dijo el mayor de los Manjoume.

Los duelistas acaban de poner las barajas recién mezcladas en la mesa.

—Bien, veamos que tan bueno eres, niño —dijo Kota, al tiempo que robaba su primera carta—. Invoco al "Dragón de Brillo" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 1600), y activo el hechizo "Corazón del Oprimido". Colocó una carta tapada y con eso acabo mi turno.

—Mi turno, robo —Judai vio su mano y sonrió—. Activo el efecto del "Rey del Pantano", puedo enviarlo al cementerio desde mi mano para traer una "Polimerización" desde mi mazo a mi mano. Ahora activo "Polimerización" para fusionar a mi "Héroe Elemental Sparkman" con mi "Héroe Elemental Clayman" y crear al "Héroe Elemental del Trueno Gigantes".

El oponente hizo un sonido burlón, mientras a su alrededor surgían algunas risas por lo bajo.

—Pretendes ganar con cartas de primaria —se rio su oponente.

—Por supuesto —respondió Judai sin dejar que las burlas minaran su ánimo—. Siempre es un placer demostrar cómo se puede ganar con cualquier tipo de cartas.

Esto soltó las carcajadas, pero Judai parecía más determinado con esto.

—Ahora, continuó —dijo el duelista Hero—. Atacó con mi "Trueno Gigante" —Kota colocó su carta en la pila del cementerio, para luego restar los puntos de vida en la calculadora de su PDA—. Colocó dos cartas y termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 3500.

—Sólo un golpe de suerte —mascullo, al momento que robaba carta—. Se activa el efecto de mi hechizo, si robó un monstruo normal, puedo mostrarlo a mi oponente para robar otra carta. Y adivina que robe —mostró una carta monstruo con marco amarillo, antes de robar una nueva carta—, y oh, es otro monstruo —repitió la acción anterior, la cual se repitió tres veces más.

Los otros dos matones comenzaron a reír ruidosamente.

—Activo mi carta trampa, "Ofrenda Final", con ella, al costo de quinientos puntos puedo hacer una invocación normal extra por turno. Y activo el hechizo, "Disparo de Martillo", con el cual me deshago de tu patético monstruo.

Judai envió a su carta al cementerio sin inmutarse.

—Invoco al "Archidemonio Soldado" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 1500). Pagó 500 puntos de vida por el efecto de "Ofrenda Final", para invocar al "Elfo Géminis" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 900), y otros 500 para bajar al "Jinete Vorce" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 1200). Con esto tengo suficiente poder para acabarte, mocoso. ¡Ataco con mi "Archidemonio Soldado"!

—¡Te has olvidado de mis cartas! —Declaro Judai—. ¡Carta Trampa, "Fuerza de Espejo"! Si eres tan bueno como dices, entonces sabes perfectamente que hace esta carta.

—Un golpe de suerte —gruñó, mientras apilaba sus cartas en el cementerio—. Termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 2500.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai sonrió—. Activo, "Recuperación de Fusión", con este hechizo puedo poner una "Polimerización" y un monstruo material de fusión de mi cementerio en mi mano. Así que recuperó mi carta y a "Sparkman". Activo "Polimerización" para fusionar al "Héroe Elemental Wildheart" y al "Héroe Elemental Bladedge" para crear al poderoso "Héroe Elemental Wiledge" (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 2300). Y ahora, atacó directo y con eso acabó el duelo.

Judai: 4000 — Kota: 0.

Judai recogió sus cartas. Pero, Kota parecía no aceptar su derrota. Se puso de pie mientras sus compañeros matones apartaban al pequeño grupo que se había reunido para presenciar el duelo.

—Bien, gané, cumple tu parte del trato y devuelve las cartas —dijo Judai, sin dejar que la apariencia furiosa de Kota lo asustara.

—¡Tú, mocoso engreído, pagaras por esto! —bramó—. ¡Veamos si eres tan bueno en los golpes como en los duelos!

—¡Signore Sakurako, signore Crawford! —Se escuchó una voz con marcado acento italiano—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un hombre de cabello rubio atado a la nuca en una cola de caballo, vestido con el uniforme de Obelisk, con encajes en las manos, se acercaba con paso apurado mientras los estudiantes se hacían a un lado para permitirle acceso.

—Chronos-sensei —habló Kota, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro—. Estos revoltosos de primero estaban jugando duelos con apuestas.

—¡Mamma mia! —exclamó mientras hacia una mueca de sorpresa exagerada y muy cómica—. ¡Esa es una violación muy grave a las reglas de la Duel Academy!

—Admito que participe en un duelo de apuestas, pero… —sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar con su defensa, fue interrumpido.

—Ahí lo tiene, sensei, ha admitido su crimen.

—Creo que entiende, signore Crawford, que esta violación al reglamento merece un castigo ejemplar. Incluso siendo quien es, no tengo más remedio que castigarlo.

Ante estas palabras, Kota puso una cara de confusión. ¿Quién era ese chico para que Chronos le hablara de esa manera?

—Sensei —se escuchó una vocecilla tímida—, él no ha hecho nada. Él sólo se metió para defenderme, a pesar de que no me conocía.

—Este no es su asunto —respondió Chronos con dureza—. Además, eres sólo un Osiris, no tienes opinión en este asunto.

Sho agachó la cabeza, avergonzado y humillado. Era cierto, sólo se trataba de un patético Osiris, pensaba. Si fuera su hermano, seguramente hubiera sido escuchado. Pero sólo se trataba del hermano menor, una sombra a la que había que humillar y menospreciar pues no era tan fuerte y buen duelista como su hermano.

—Chronos-sensei —se escuchó una voz femenina—, Sho dice la verdad.

El chico de cabello celeste, alzó la mirada, conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era Tenjouin Asuka. Ella era amiga de su hermano, y en varias ocasiones había visitado su casa.

—Conozco a Sho desde hace años, además, fui testigo de los abusos que estos tres han cometido —dijo señalando a los tres Obelisk.

—Si ese es el caso —dijo el profesor, tras pensar un poco las cosas—, signore Crawford, siento el malentendido. Signores Sakurako, Iba y Obushi, acompáñenme.

—¡Esperé sensei! —exclamó Judai—. No han devuelto las cartas de Sho.

Chronos les dedico una mirada a los tres, haciéndoles saber que se apresuraran a hacerlo. Con algo de disgusto, Iba, sacó el mazo de Sho y lo arrojó al Osiris. Las cartas se dispersaron por el suelo.

—Y usted —dijo Chronos a Sho, antes de marcharse—, espero que no se meta en más problemas. Lo estaré vigilando.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y se salió de la habitación seguido de los Obelisk. Los tres matones, a pesar del probable castigo tenían sendas sonrisas burlonas en el rostro. Judai sintió a Yubel y a Haou removerse furiosos por eso, pero les hizo calmarse.

Por otro lado, Sho estaba de pie, mientras las personas al rededor comenzaban a alejarse. Tenía la cabeza baja, fija en las cartas regadas por el suelo. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"No debí haber venido", pensaba, "mi hermano tenía razón. No estoy listo para esto. Debí haber aplicado en una escuela normal y olvidarme de los duelos. Está claro que este no es mi lugar."

—Oye, amigo —una voz sacó al chico de sus pensamientos—. Anímate, toma aquí están tus cartas. Se sentirán muy solas si las dejas tiradas por allí.

Sho levanto la vista, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del castaño. Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de esté, donde estaba su mazo, ya apilado. Con actitud dubitativa las tomó. En cuanto las tuvo de vuelta en su mano, sintió una calidez, como la que se tiene cuando se sabe que eres apoyado por tus amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Sho.

—¿Quieres venir? Mi amigo Jun y yo pensábamos ir hacia la cafetería para buscar algo de comer.

Jun negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no tenían ningún plan como ese, pero Judai sólo quería ayudar a ese chico. Como si no hubiera hecho ya suficiente por él.

—C-claro —tartamudeó el más pequeño.

Así los tres se alejaron del lugar, mientras Judai hablaba con entusiasmo de los duelos. Asuka los vio alejarse. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia la esquina de la pieza, donde estaba Ryo. Le agradaba saber que Sho, el hermano menor de su amigo, parecía haber hecho buenos amigos. Aunque eso no era todo, era nada más y nada menos que Judai Crawford, el heredero de Industrias Ilusión.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Cuando el ferri se detuvo en el puerto de la Duel Academy, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en la cubierta. La isla que sería su hogar por los próximos meses parecía brillar en la mortecina luz de la tarde, mientras el sol comenzaba a hundirse en el horizonte. El edificio principal parecía destellar en la tarde y el volcán soltó una humarada, como si saludara a los alumnos.

Con entusiasmo los chicos descendieron del barco. Judai parecía muy entusiasta, ya vestido con su traje de Ra, mientras que Jun simplemente se limitaba a seguirle el paso a su amigo. Sho, por otro lado, observaba todo a su alrededor con cierta timidez. Judai se volvió hacia él y se le quedo viendo con rostro pensativo, luego sonrió. Jun sacudió la cabeza al ver ese gesto. Su amigo planeaba algo que seguramente acabaría en un desastre.

Judai, por su parte, había decidido tener un duelo con Sho. Su objetivo era sencillo, a través del duelo lograría que Sho se abriera y finalmente adquiriera un poco más de confianza. Pero, eso tendría que esperar, por ahora lo mejor era asistir al discurso inaugural del director y luego asistir a la cena de bienvenida de los dormitorios.

Una vez que todos los alumnos hubieron desembarcados, los profesores los guiaron, divididos por dormitorios y grados, a recoger sus discos de duelo y PDA, en el caso de los de primer año. Luego de eso, guiados a la puerta principal del edificio central. En una enorme pantalla apareció el rostro del director Samejima.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Habló, notándose que estaba feliz por el comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar—. A los de nuevo ingreso, les deseo una buena estancia en nuestra escuela. A los que vuelven, esperó que hayan tenido un buen verano y estén listos para volver a la vida escolar. Y, para todos en general, estudien mucho, preparen sus mejores cartas y, sobre todo, ¡tengan muchos duelos! Gracias por su atención.

Los estudiantes estallaron en vítores. Luego de eso, los directores de los dormitorios, apoyados por algunos de los otros maestros, guiaron a los estudiantes hacia sus respectivos dormitorios. Judai se despidió de Sho y de Jun antes de cada uno separarse para seguir a sus respectivos grupos.

El edificio de Ra Yellow se encontraba a unos cien metros de la entrada del edificio principal. Estaba pintado de amarillo, el color distintivo de la carta de dios que lo identificaba. A la entrada había un enorme relieve del imponente Dragón Alado de Ra. La cena fue una de las mejores que Judai había probado. El profesor Kabayama era un cocinero experto, por lo que consintió a sus estudiantes con sus mejores platillos.

Luego de la cena, los alumnos pasaron un tiempo en la sala de estudios, la cual era un salón grande. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con libreros, había algunas computadoras en la pared norte, y en el centro mesas y cómodas butacas donde los alumnos podían hacer sus tareas o sentarse para compartir estrategias y tener duelos de práctica en las mesas.

Judai se sentó en una de las mesas casi al final, cuando otro estudiante de primero llegó a donde estaba.

—Buenas noches, ¿no te molesta si me siento? —preguntó. Era un chico alto de cabello negro.

—En lo absoluto —respondió Judai.

—Misawa Daichi —se presentó, al tiempo que tendía la mano al castaño.

—Un placer —Judai estrechando su mano—. Judai Crawford.

Daichi y Judai estuvieron un rato charlando sobre los duelos de ambos en el examen de ingreso de la academia. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era muy tarde y el lugar estaba casi vacío. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en irse a dormir.

Cuando Judai estuvo en su cama, con su disco de duelo y las cartas en la mesita de noche, se sintió feliz. Estaba en la Duel Academy. Yubel apareció sentada junto a la cama, y acto seguido un espíritu peludo y alado surgió de la baraja de Judai y se metió bajo las mantas para estar con su amo. Yubel frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa bola de pelos a hacer eso? Pero Judai estaba riendo. El pequeño monstruo se frotaba contra él haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Basta, Kuriboh! —Dijo el castaño entre risas—. ¡También me alegra verte!

Kuriboh Alado era la más reciente adquisición de la baraja de Judai. Lo había obtenido el día del examen. Ese día, decidió llegar a Kaiba Land caminando. Aunque su padre no estaba de acuerdo, debido a su seguridad, Judai logro convencerlo. Después de todo, desde el hotel donde se hospedaban hasta el Domo de Duelos, eran sólo unas cuantas cuadras, quince minutos a pie. En su camino pasó por el centro del parque de ciudad Domino. Ese lugar le traía recuerdos. En las mesas del lado sur, era donde su padre biológico le había enseñado a jugar Duel Monsters. Vio los columpios donde solía jugar con Osamu y el campo de futbol donde, en un duelo, había invocado por primera vez a Yubel.

Estaba tan absorto en los recuerdos del pasado, que no noto cuando chocó con alguien. En el impacto, sus cartas salieron volando y se esparcieron por el suelo. El duelista Hero se apresuró a disculparse, al tiempo recogía sus cartas. El otro duelista hizo lo mismo.

—¿Vas al examen de la Duel Academy? —preguntó la persona con la que había chocado momentos atrás.

—Sí —respondió Judai, mientras se aseguraba que sus cartas estuvieran bien.

La otra persona se llevó la mano al cinturón, donde tenía un mazo de cartas. Sacó las cartas y las reviso, buscando una en específico. Al final, tomó una carta y se la tendió al otro duelista.

—Parece que esta carta quiere ir contigo.

Judai agarró la carta. Un Kuriboh Alado. Al instante escuchó un "Kurikuri" procedente del espíritu de duelo.

—Seguramente te ayudara mucho —el duelista comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Gracias, Yugi-san! —agradeció Judai, mientras hacia una inclinación respetuosa al Rey de los Juegos.

—Te deseo suerte en tu examen, Judai-kun —se despidió el Rey de los Juegos—. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

Judai continuó su camino. No se dio cuenta de que Yugi se había quedado observándolo.

"Incluso estos momentos ya es como lo recuerdo", pensó el Rey de los Juegos. "Me pregunto si, en algún momento del futuro, también me encontrare con Yusei."

.-.-.-.

Era una mañana luminosa en la Duel Academy y todos los alumnos disfrutaban de su último fin de semana antes del comienzo de las clases, el lunes. Los de nuevo ingreso aprovechaban para explorar la isla.

Judai, luego de desayunar en la cafetería del dormitorio, salió a recorrer la isla. Había quedado de reunirse con Jun en la puerta principal, para luego recorrer los alrededores de los dormitorios, y finalmente ir al campo de duelos donde se divertirían viendo algunos. La noche anterior habían revisado el calendario de duelos amistosos. Como era de esperarse, a pesar de ser los primeros días de clases, ya había solicitudes de duelos. Sobre todo entre los de último año, quienes querían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba antes de graduarse.

—Parece que tienes prisa —escuchó Judai tras de sí, cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Era Misawa.

—Quedé con un amigo —fue la respuesta del castaño.

Misawa se despidió mientras Judai seguía su camino con un poco más de velocidad. Al llegar, Manjoume los esperaba con los brazos cursados.

—Llegas tarde —dijo, aunque sabía desde el principio que eso ocurriría.

—Lo siento —respondió Judai, mientras se rascaba la nuca con gesto nervioso.

Recorrieron los pasillos del primer piso. Donde ubicaron la enfermería, la sala de profesores y la tienda de cartas, que ese día estaba cerrada. Además de las aulas de primer grado. Jun había insistido en buscar el salón 1-B ya que sería donde tomarían clases el lunes, y era preferible saber donde estaba para no llegar tarde.

Finalmente, llegaron a la arena de duelo. Como era de esperarse, estaba equipada con lo último de la tecnología holográfica de la Kaiba Corp. El lugar estaba en actividad ya que muchos de los estudiantes estaban teniendo duelos en esos precisos momentos. En el campo, dos alumnos de Obelisk se enfrentaban. El primer de ellos, un rubio alto jugaba con un mazo de Guerreros. Su oponente, un chico de estatura baja, jugaba un mazo centrado en monstruos de atributo Tierra.

—Un duelo interesante, no crees, Judai-kun.

Judai se volvió hacia las gradas. Conocía perfectamente esa voz.

—¡Daitokuji-sensei!

—Parece que seré nuevamente tu maestro —dijo el hombre, mientras sonreía.

Judai sintió a Yubel agitarse. Aún desconfiaba del profesor. Judai presento a Manjoume y al profesor Daitokuji. Luego de que el profesor les dijera que sería su maestro de alquimia, pasaron un momento observando los duelos. Judai tenía ganas de participar en uno, pero el profesor le informó que para eso debía hacer una solicitud formal al profesor Chronos, al menos tres días antes para apartar la arena. Sin embargo, podía sostener cualquier duelo en propiedad escolar siempre y cuando no fuera en horas de clase, o después de las diez de la noche.

—Vaya, si que se toman muchas molestias para regular los duelos —comentó Judai, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

—Judai-kun, el objetivo de esta escuela es formar duelistas profesionales, por lo tanto se rige por normas similares a las de las ligas Pro.

A la hora de la comida, el profesor los invito a acompañarlo a él y a sus alumnos de Osiris. Judai acepto en seguida, después de todo, había probado antes la cocina de Daitokuji y era de las mejores. Manjoume tuvo que declinar, ya que tenía cosas que hacer.

El dormitorio Osiris era muy distinto al Ra. Estaba en la orilla de un acantilado y el viento solía envolverlo con el aroma del agua salada y la brisa marina ocasional. Las habitaciones tenían literas triples y parecía que desde la apertura del lugar a penas si habían sido pintadas. Aun así a Judai le agradaron. Le parecía una copia en miniatura de los clásicos edificios de departamentos japoneses.

La cafetería estaba rebosante de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente. Judai reconoció de inmediato a Sho, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina con un chico alto y corpulento que parecía un koala. De inmediato se disculpo con Daitokuji para ir a saludarlo.

—De todas maneras tengo que terminar los camarones —dijo el alegre hombre y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Sho? —preguntó Judai, mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo.

—Judai, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Pues vine a comer y de paso a saludarte —respondió el castaño con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sí, pero este es el dormitorio Osiris, y…

—No creo que haya una regla que diga que está prohibido comer en la cafetería de otro dormitorio.

—En eso tienes razón, Judai-kun —se escuchó a Daitokuji, quien ya estaba sirviendo los platos.

—Además, la comida de Daitokuji-sensei es la mejor, si no cuento la de Mina-san.

—¿Quién es Mina? —preguntó Sho confundido.

—Es la cocinera de la familia Crawford —respondió el profesor—. Y la verdad, creo que ni el profesor Kabayama podría competir contra ella en la cocina.

—¿Tan buena es? —preguntó el otro chico con los ojos brillosos y sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca.

—Es la mejor —respondió Judai—. Ah, que modales los míos. Judai Crawford.

—Hayato Maeda —se presentó el chico mientras le daba la mano al Ra.

Finalmente se sirvieron los platos y los tres chicos comenzaron a comer entre bromas y risas. Mientras, los de las otras mesas observaban la situación con muda sorpresa. No lo podían creer, un Ra comiendo y hablando con los dos Osiris y el director de ese dormitorio. Además, se trataba de Judai Crawford el hijo de Pegasus J. Crawford, presidente de Industrias Ilusión y creador del Duel Monsters. Muchos de ellos pensaban que Judai sería uno más de esos chicos snobs de Obelisk, por lo que verlo comportarse como uno más de ellos era hasta cierto punto irónico.

Terminada la cena, Judai sacó su mazo y lo puso en la mesa. Sho lo miró con cierto miedo, mientras que Hayato con algo de desconfianza.

—Bueno, nada mejor que un duelo para bajar la comida, eh, Sho.

—No soy muy bueno, Judai —dijo el chico.

—Tonterías, si estas en la Duel Academy, quiere decir que eres bueno, además, no hay duelistas malos.

—Pero esto es Osiris —dijo Hayato, con rostro decepcionado—. Somos los que tienen suerte de haber logrado entrar. El eslabón más débil.

—¿Quién dice eso? —Le interrumpió Judai—. Son duelistas, y por lo tanto, tienen todo el derecho de estar aquí, como cualquier otro estudiante.

Sho se puso serio. Judai tenía razón, al menos por una vez quería demostrar que era capaz de mantener un buen duelo. Sacó su baraja y se preparo para un duelo amistoso con Judai.

El duelo se alargó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Al final, Judai terminó con los puntos de Sho, pero el Osiris había conseguido dejarlo con sólo mil quinientos puntos de vida. Sho bajó su mano, lo cual le permitió a Judai ver lo que tenía, una vez finalizado el duelo. El Ra vio una carta, y por su posición era la que Sho había dudado en usar en su último turno.

—Ese hechizo, es "Vínculo de Poder" —dijo el castaño señalando la carta—. Podías haberlo usado para fusionar a "Gyroid" y a "Steamroid" formando a "Steam Gyroid" y atacado a mi "Héroe Elemental Sparkman" con más de cuatro mil puntos de ataque, y ganado el duelo.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de los Osiris sabía que Sho tenía una carta tan poderosa. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerlo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Sho—, pero no estoy listo para usar esa carta.

—Sho, estás listo para usar cualquier carta, la prueba es que estas aquí, en la academia de duelos más prestigiosa del mundo.

—Aunque la hubiera usado, tu carta tapada posiblemente era una trampa —contradijo el menor.

Judai volteó la carta mostrando un "Tifón del Espacio Místico".

—No podría haber negado tu carta con esto —dijo el Ra.

—Aun así, él dijo que no estaba listo, así que yo…

—¿Quién dijo eso? —preguntó Judai, no podía creer que alguien le hubiera dicho tal cosa a Sho. Era obvio que era un duelista lo suficiente bueno para usar "Vínculo de Poder".

—Mi hermano —respondió Sho, y luego salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia su dormitorio.

—¿Su hermano? —preguntó Judai confundido.

—Sho-kun es el hermano menor de Ryo Marufuji —respondió Daitokuji.

—¡Sho es hermano del Káiser! —exclamó Hayato sorprendido—. Ya decía yo que su apellido me era conocido.

—¿Quién es el Káiser?

—Es el mejor duelista de toda la academia, Judai-kun.

Judai guardó sus cartas, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión decisiva. Iba a enfrentar al tal Káiser.

Daitokuji, por su parte, esta sonriendo satisfecho. Judai iría contra el mejor duelista de la academia, era una oportunidad única para probar al muchacho. Sólo tenía que llegar a la baraja de Ryo y manipularla, de tal manera que cuando tuviera un duelo con Judai, éste fuera un Duelo de lo Oscuro.

.-.-.-.

—¿Realmente te enfrentaras al tal Káiser? —preguntó Yubel, apareciendo tras de Judai, mientras el chico llenaba la solicitud de duelo.

—Por supuesto, quiero probar su fuerza, y demostrarle a Sho que cualquiera puede ganar en un duelo, lo importante es disfrutarlo.

En esos momentos, el profesor Chronos entró en la habitación. Se detuvo a observar a Judai. Quería saber contra cual estudiante se batiría en duelo su próximo boleto a la fama. Cuando se acercó y vio que solicitaba un duelo contra el Káiser, por un momento estuvo tentado a interrumpirlo e impedir que lograra tal hecho. Pero, lo pensó mejor. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de maestros. En dicho lugar estaba el ordenador donde los profesores acomodaban y revisaban los horarios de las peticiones de duelos. Esperó a que apareciera en el sistema la petición de Judai.

"Es una gran oportunidad", se dijo, "sólo tengo que proponerlo como un duelo de ascenso al director. Estoy seguro que no se negara, pero, lo mejor es atrasar la fecha. Primero lo probare contra otros estudiantes menores. Creo que Misawa, Manjoume y Tenjouin son perfectos para esta tarea."

—Sucede algo, profesor —escuchó, a Daitokuji a su espalda.

Mientras Chronos había estado manipulando las fechas de los duelos, no había parado de hacer todo tipo de movimientos y sonidos que lo hacían ver muy sospechoso. Por eso, al verlo, Daitokuji había decidido intervenir. El Profesor Chronos se volvió para encontrarse con el sonriente profesor, el cual cargaba en sus brazos a un inmenso y peludo gato. Chronos casi se cae del susto, detestaba a esas bestias peludas, como él las llamaba.

—N-nada, adiós —dijo, mientras salía corriendo. De cualquier manera su labor ya estaba hecha.

Daitokuji se acercó a la computadora. Vio la lista y comprobó que Chronos había programado el duelo de Judai contra el Káiser para dentro de un mes. Sonrió ante esto, eso le daba tiempo más que suficiente para ejecutar su propio plan para preparar al muchacho.

.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo que Chronos y Daitokuji hacían sus planes "malignos". Pegasus y el director Samejima se reunían en la oficina del último.

—Entonces, es como sospechábamos —dijo el presidente de Industrias Ilusión, dejando un sobre negro encima del escritorio.

—Sí, es posible que los Duelistas Oscuros vengan por las cartas selladas bajo esta escuela en cualquier momento —confirmó el director.

—Ya veo —dijo Pegasus, mientras pensaba en algo—. Tengo una petición, Samejima.

—¿Una petición? —preguntó extrañado.

—Cuando estos duelistas vengan, es posible que Judai termine enfrentándolos. Si ese es el caso, no quiero que trates de evitarlo.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto? —Samejima no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Se trata de uno de mis estudiantes, de tu hijo.

—Tengo algo que contarte, cuando lo sepas, tal vez entenderás el porqué de mi petición.

Pegasus contó a Samejima el incidente con Gorz, y lo que Yubel le había dicho aquella noche.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

El lunes, los estudiantes de primer año estaban esperando entusiastas el comienzo de las clases. Judai llegó puntual aunque sólo gracias a la intervención de Yubel y Haou, quienes habían confabulado en su contra para despertarlo temprano. El espíritu de duelo ahora flotaba junto a su amo con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Judai tenía una mueca de molesta en su rostro. Haou, por su parte, se había retirado a lo profundo de su mente para descansar. Eso molestaba aún más al castaño. ¿Por qué su antigua encarnación podía descansar mientras él tenía que estar sentado en un incomodo pupitre veinte minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran? Al menos le habían dado tiempo para desayunar un plato de cereales antes de obligarlo a dejar la cafetería y dirigirse a sus clases, que por cierto aún no comenzaban.

Afortunadamente su mal humor no duró mucho tiempo, ya que al poco rato Sho y Hayato entraron al aula. El Ra se levantó de su asiento y fue a saludar a sus amigos. Ya que los asientos estaban divididos en tres secciones, para cada uno de los dormitorios, era poco probable que tuvieran otro momento para saludarse.

Fue cuando sucedió algo que no esperaba. Hayato se quedó de pie con el rostro pálido. Yubel, que seguía flotando tras de Judai, se dio cuenta de esto.

—Parecé que tú amigo puede verme —susurró a Judai.

El castaño fijó su vista en el rostro de Hayato. Sin duda la expresión que esperaba encontrar en alguien que viera un espíritu como Yubel.

—Dedo estar alucinando —escuchó murmurar al Osiris en cuanto llegó a donde ellos estaban, en la primera fila.

—Buenos días —saludó Sho. Estaba alegre, aunque Judai no pudo evitar notar un cierto deje de duda al saludarlo. Seguramente debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

—Buenos días —por su parte, el tono del castaño fue más efusivo—. Es raro. ¿Creí que eras de una clase superior, Hayato?

El Osiris mayor salió de su estupor ante estas palabras. Con voz temblorosa respondió a la pregunta.

—Repetí dos veces —su voz era un murmullo. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

Judai simplemente sonrió, comprendiendo que no era un tema del que le gustara hablar a Hayato. Justo en ese momento, la puerta corrediza se abrió nuevamente y entró Jun.

—Buenos días, Jun —saludó Judai efusivo.

—Buenos días, Judai, Sho —hizo una pausa.

—Hayato Maeda —se presentó el mayor con cierto nerviosismo.

El que un Ra le hablara era ya mucho para él, pero ¿un Obelisk? Jun por su parte, posó su vista en Yubel. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza saludó al espíritu, el cual le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera. Tanto el guardián como Manjoume se habían puesto de acurdo en esto. Se saludaban de esa manera cuando estaban en público, ya que era menos problemático que tener que explicar sobre los espíritus a otras personas. Además del riesgo de que estas consideraran loco al humano.

Para Hayato este gesto no pasó desapercibido. Su vista volvió a posarse en Yubel. Y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. El espíritu fijó su mirada en el Osiris de forma calculadora. Ya esperaba algo como eso. En una escuela de duelistas era más que obvio que tarde o temprano aparecería alguien capaz de verla. Para Jun esto no paso desapercibido. En un momento en que Judai se volvió hacia él, le hizo una señal con la cabeza señalando al Osiris y luego a Yubel. Judai asintió, haciéndole entender que también se había dado cuenta.

—Hayato —dijo Judai de pronto—. ¿Podrías esperarme después de clases? Hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablarte.

Luego de eso, cada uno se alejó hacía su respectiva zona, ya que el Profesor Chronos entró para comenzar la clase.

—¿De que crees que quiera hablarte? —preguntó Sho a Hayato, una vez que estuvieron sentados.

—No lo sé, aunque parece que es algo muy serió.

Mientras tanto, Daichi tomó asiento junto a Judai. El castaño, de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo. Todos los otros estudiantes se habían quedado viendo hacia él, Manjoume, Sho y Hayato. No le agrado, ya que señalaban a uno y a otro y luego murmuraban, sobre todo los de Obelisk.

—¿Qué les pasa? —gruñó molesto por lo bajo.

—Debes comprenderlos —le aclaró Misawa—. Que un estudiante de Ra hablé con un Obelisk de vez en cuando debe ser algo común. Pero, que además dos estudiantes de Osiris estén involucrados en la conversación… Con lo elitista que son las cosas en esta escuela, debé de ser algo extraño para todos.

—Que idiotas son las personas a veces —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Desafortunadamente, así funciona este mundo.

El profesor Chronos comenzó la clase con preguntas básicas, destinadas a probar que tan avanzados estaban los alumnos en sus duelos. Pero, a Judai de inmediato le molesto la manera en la que daba las clases. A los de Osiris les hacía toda clase de preguntas sobre reglas avanzadas en los duelos. Cuando los pobres estudiantes no eran capaces de responder, los humillaba diciendo cosas como: "No lo sabé, no me extraña, tiene suerte de estar aquí." Pero, lo que más molesto a Judai fue el hecho de que se ensañaba con Hayato y Sho. Y eso no era todo, a los Obelisk les hacía preguntas más sencillas y los hacía ver como lo mejor de la clase.

Judai hervía de rabia por dentro. Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Detestaba las injusticias.

—Calmate, Judai —escuchó a Yubel—. Sé que detestas este tipo de cosas, pero no es el momento para actuar.

Al final Judai respiró profundamente. Yubel tenía razón, ya encontraría la manera de darle una lección al profesor de como tratar a las personas.

—Signor Crawford —escuchó la voz de Chronos sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, podría mencionarnos dos cartas de trampa que nieguen invocaciones.

—"Advertencia Solemne", pagando dos mil puntos de vida, niega la convocación de un monstruo o la activación de un hechizo, una trampa o un monstruo de efecto que permita la invocación especial de uno o más monstruos y destruye esa carta. Y, "Cuerno del Cielo", tributando un monstruo niega la invocación normal, de volteo o especial de un monstruo y lo destruye.

Chronos sonrió, aunque Judai sólo se limitó a sentarse con rostro serio. En su mente, ya planeaba como darle una lección a su profesor. Esa parte de su personalidad se la debía a Haou, quien siempre tenía planes de venganza contra los que se atrevían a molestarlo.

—Excelente. Como podrán darse cuenta, el signore Crawford ha mencionado dos cartas de trampa de contra efecto con efectos similares, cada uno con sus propias ventajas y desventajas. ¿Puede alguien decirme cuales son estas?

Chronos continuó con la clase, la cual para Judai resultaba hasta cierto punto aburrida. Sólo repasaban los diferentes tipos de cartas, monstruos, hechizos, trampas; así como sus categorías, monstruos normales, de efecto, de fusión, de ritual, hechizos normales, de equipo, de campo, continuos, de juego rápido, etc.

La mayoría de las clases del día fueron iguales. Se trataba lo básico de cada una de las materias. Er algo obvio, puesto que se trataba del primer día. Para cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final del primer día escolar, Judai estaba agotado y aburrido de escuchar sobre cosas que sabía de memoria casi desde que podía recordar. Afortunadamente, el resto de los profesores, Katou, Kabayama y Midori ese primer día, habían mostrado ser menos elitistas de lo que era Chronos.

—Iré a comer —le habló Misawa mientras se levantaba—. ¿Vienes?

—Gracias, pero tendré que declinar, tengo algo importante que hacer —se excusó Judai.

La clase se quedaba vacía poco a poco. Judai se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado Hayato. Sho también estaba allí.

—Judai —dijo Hayato al verlo llegar—, ¿de que querías hablarme?

Parecía un poco menos nervioso. Seguramente porque Yubel se había retirado al interior de su carta. Judai volvió su mirada a Sho. Si bien no le molestaba su presencia en ese lugar, sería mucho más cómodo tratar el tema si él no estaba presente. Afortunadamente, llegó Manjoume al rescate.

—Marufuji —dijo el menor de los Manjoume—, ¿podrías acompañarme a la tienda de cartas? Tengo que comprar unos paquetes.

—S-sí, está bien —respondió el chico de anteojos. Desvió su mirada a Hayato, el cual asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Jun —le llamó Judai, sacando un billete de su bolcillo—. Compra algunos sándwiches, escuche que son muy buenos. Espérennos, enseguida los alcanzamos.

Manjoume asintió, tomando el billete y alejándose con Sho caminando tras de el con mirada pensativa.

—Viste a Yubel —dijo Judai, sin dar rodeos.

—¿Yubel? —Hayato no entendía a que se refería el Ra con eso.

Judai sacó su mazo y buscó entre las cartas. Finalmente extrajo la carta de su guardián. Hayato observó la carta con mudo asombro. ¡Era el mismo monstruo de la mañana!

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó, con un timbre de voz que denotaba su miedo.

Yubel apareció tras de Judai, poniendo más nerviosos al chico.

—Yubel es un espíritu del duelo —explicó Judai—. Si lo puedes ver, significa que tienes una conexión especial que uno de ellos. Son pocos los que son capaces. Dime algo, Hayato ¿alguna vez habías visto algo similar?

Hayato intentó recordar algún momento en el que hubiera visto algo así. Había algo, un acontecimiento de su niñez que siempre le había rondado por la cabeza, y que involucraba a su carta preferida, pero… negó con la cabeza. Eso no había sido real. O ¿sí?

—Sucedió algo, ¿no? —preguntó Judai, al ver la expresión del Osiris.

—Bueno, cuando era niño estuve a punto de caer de las escaleras —respondió el mayor—. Me pareció que Des Koala evitó que llegara al suelo. Pero, eso seguramente fue un sueño.

—¿Des Koala apareció en forma física? —preguntó Judai sorprendido. Se necesitaba de una gran cantidad de energía de duelo para que un monstruo apareciera físicamente en el mundo humano.

—Es posible que ese monstruo sienta un aprecio especial por su maestro —habló Yubel.

—¿Puede hablar? —preguntó el Osiris mientras sus ojos se abrían debido a la sorpresa.

—Por su puesto, el que sea un espíritu no quiere decir que no comprenda y pueda comunicarme con los humanos —respondió Yubel, con mirada irritada.

—Generalmente sólo los monstruos con apariencia humana pueden hablar —le aclaró Judai—, aunque hay algunas excepciones. Pero, dime, ¿aún conservas la carta de Des Koala?

—¡Por su puesto! —Respondió Hayato—. Fue un regalo de mi madre, poco antes de morir, así que es muy preciada para mí.

—¿Puedo verla?

Hayato pareció dudar un momento, pero al final asintió. Sacó su baraja y rápidamente mostró al Des Koala. Judai tomó la carta entre sus dedos con mucho cuidado. De inmediato notó una cosa, a pesar de ser una carta vieja, primera edición, se conservaba muy bien. Las orillas no estaban gastadas y se notaba que se tenía mucho cuidado al manejarla, ya fuera en duelo o no. Pero, lo que más llamó la atención del menor fue el calor que parecía desprenderse de ella. Sin duda el espíritu de Des Koala estaba muy feliz de estar con Hayato.

De pronto, hubo un resplandor oscuro en la carta, y el espíritu apareció frente a ellos. Hayato vio maravillado a su monstruo favorito. Era como cuando lo invocaba en un duelo, siendo el color semi-transparente lo único que denotaba que no se trataba de un holograma y que era mucho más pequeño, similar al tamaño de un Koala real. Des Koala parecía muy feliz de estar con Hayato ya que de inmediato se subió a los hombros del humano.

Judai y Hayato hablaron un poco más sobre los espíritus. Luego de diez minutos de comenzada su charla, finalmente salieron del salón y se dirigieron hacia la tienda de cartas.

.-.-.-.

Por su parte, el profesor Chronos, caminaba por los pasillos cercanos a la tienda de cartas. Iba refunfuñando molesto ya que, en sus manos, llevaba un montón de papeles que tenía que revisar. ¿De donde se había acumulado tanto trabajo? Al pasar por la puerta de la tienda de Tome-san, no pudo evitar ver hacia adentro. Los papeles se le cayeron al suelo debido a la impresión. Allí estaba Manjoume Jun charlando mientras comía con uno de los patéticos Osiris.

Salió de su estupor maldiciendo por como uno de sus Obelisk estaba conviviendo con uno de los indeseables Osiris.

—¿Necesita ayuda, sensei? —escuchó la voz de Judai.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el Ra ya estaba recogiendo los papeles y pasándoselos.

—Muchas gracias, signore Crawford —dijo el profesor, mientras recibía los papeles.

"¿Creí que detestabas a ese maestro?", Judai escuchó la voz de Haou en su mente.

"El que no me agrade, no significa que no deba hacerle un favor", fue la respuesta. Haou hizo un sonido similar a un resoplido. No terminaba de comprender el trato tan amable que tenía Judai con las personas.

Por su parte, Chronos casi vuelve a dejar caer sus documentos al darse cuenta de que Judai y el peor estudiante de la escuela, Hayato Maeda, se sentaban junto a Sho y Manjoume y comenzaban una plática muy animada.

"¡Esas escorias rojas!". Pensaba el profesor muy enfadado mientras se dirigía a su oficina. "Tengo que alejarlas de los buenos estudiantes antes de que los corrompan. En especial al signore Crawford. Mi boleto a la fama puede estar en riesgo."

.-.-.-.

Los días en la Duel Academy pasaban con más rapidez de la que cualquiera hubiera creído. Entre las clases, tareas, duelos e intercambios de cartas y estrategias, el primer mes estaba por terminar. Y vaya mes que habían tenido, sobre todo Judai. El profesor Chronos parecía empeñado en que se enfrentara a los mejores duelistas de la academia. No es que a él le molestara, después de todo había disfrutado cada uno de esos duelos.

En una de las clases, el profesor Chronos había llamado a Judai y a, Asuka, la chica que los había ayudado con el incidente de las apuestas en el barco, para una demostración de duelo. Afortunadamente, ese día habían tenido la clase de estrategia, la cual era la materia del profesor Chronos, a última hora, ya que el duelo se había largado mucho allá del final de la clase. A los otros estudiantes no les molesto, ya que había sido un dueño muy reñido, en el que al final Judai había logrado ganar con apenas doscientos puntos de vida.

Al final, Asuka y Judai habían terminado dándose la mano y deseando tener la oportunidad de llevar a cabo una revancha. A partir de ese momento, cuando no estaba con Momoe y Junko, Asuka se reunía con el grupo de Judai.

El pequeño circulo de amistades que Judai había creado daba mucho de que hablar en la escuela. Después de todo, era extraño ver a dos estudiantes de Osiris, dos de Ra y dos de Obelisk, charlando animadamente casi todas las tardes en la tienda de cartas. Era tan común verlos en la tienda, que Tome y Seiko ya los saludaban por sus nombres cada vez que los veían, lo cual era muy a menudo.

A quien sacaba de quicio todo esto era a Chronos, quien buscaba cada vez más escusas ridículas para tratar se separarlos. Como ponerle castigos absurdos a Sho y a Hayato que les consumían casi todas sus tardes, sin contar el tiempo que debía de invertir para estar al corriente con sus tareas. Sin embargo, no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre terminaban todos juntos de vuelta en la tienda charlando y ayudándose con sus deberes.

Pero, lo que más había esperado con ansias Judai todo ese tiempo, había sido su próximo duelo con el Káiser. La noche de un sábado, exactamente un mes después de haber llegado a la isla, Judai se encontraba muy animado ajustando su baraja. Yubel flotaba a su alrededor revisando y de vez en cuando dando un consejo.

—Realmente pareces emocionado —escuchó Judai de pronto, se trataba de Haou—. ¿Cuál es el motivo para que te prepares de esa manera?

No era extraño que no supiera, Haou por lo general no prestaba atención a lo Judai hacía, salvo cuando había alguna amenaza cerca. Usualmente provocada por la Luz de la Ruina.

—Mañana es mi duelo contra el Káiser —respondió Judai—. Es el mejor duelista de toda la academia.

—¿El mejor? —el tono de la pregunta del Rey era de burla—. Sí tuviera un cuerpo físico ya le habría demostrado quien es el mejor. Más te vale ganar.

—Por supuesto que ganare, todo es por ayudar a Sho. Y aunque no gané, al menos tendré uno de los mejores duelos de mi vida.

Al mismo tiempo, en el faro, Ryo y Asuka observaban las olas que rompían contra la costa.

—¿Listo para el duelo? —preguntó Asuka, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

El Káiser no respondió de inmediato. Su mirada fija en la lejanía.

—¿Sabes por qué solicito este duelo? —preguntó él tras un momento.

—Conozco a Judai, ese rumor de que lo hizo sólo por presunción es falso. No es el tipo de personas que hagan eso.

—Lo suponía. Pero, aun así, quisiera saber cual es su motivo.

—Creo que es por Sho —respondió Asuka finalmente—. Durante el último mes ha estado ayudándolo mucho, tratando de subirle el ánimo y haciendo que se esforzara. Aun así, cada vez que eres nombrado en la conversación todo lo que ha logrado Judai parece desvanecerse. Me parece que Judai quiere probarle algo a Sho con este duelo.

—Ya veremos.

El Káiser meditó las palabras de su amiga. Si realmente su duelo con Judai Crawford podía ayudar a crecer a su hermano como duelista, entonces valía la pena dar todo su esfuerzo en él.

Poco sabían todos el terrible Juego de lo Oscuro que estaba por desatarse.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

La arena de duelo estaba llena. Los estudiantes estaban realmente emocionados, después de todo, no todos los días podían ver un duelo entre el Káiser de la academia y el heredero de Industrias Ilusión. ¿Qué tipo de estrategias usaría el hijo del creador del Duel Monsters? ¿Estaría su mazo llenó de toda clase de cartas raras diseñadas exclusivamente para él? Esos eran, después de todo, los rumores más comunes que circulaban sobre el castaño.

Los que habían tenido la oportunidad de ver su duelo en el barco, o que compartían clases con él, sabían que en la baraja de Judai esperaban los héroes elementales. Y estaban deseosos de ver que nuevas y asombrosas estrategias serían puestas en marcha en ese duelo.

El profesor Chronos, por otro lado, sonreía feliz. No sólo conseguiría medir las habilidades reales del chico, sino, lo haría ascender al dormitorio Obelisk, en donde debería de haber estado desde el principio. Además, aun cuando Ryo ganara, gracias a una regla especial que había introducido en ese duelo, se aseguraría que de todas formas el chico ascendiera de rango.

En la parte central de las gradas, Jun, Asuka, Sho, Hayato y Daichi, esperaban a que el duelo comenzara. Especialmente Sho y Asuka. Para Sho, parecía imposible que Judai ganara, después de todo, sabía cómo luchaba su hermano. Judai era un excelente estratega, capaz de sacar provecho de cualquier carta en un combo impresionante, pero sus héroes no podrían con los Ciber Dragones de su hermano.

—¿Estas nervioso, Sho? —preguntó Asuka, al ver como el Osiris se frotaba las manos en un gesto casi desesperado.

—Judai es muy bueno, pero, mi hermano…

—Judai lo sabe —respondió Asuka.

—No importa si pierde —esta vez fue Manjoume quien habló—, mientras tenga un buen duelo y se divierta, estará satisfecho. Eso es lo único que importa, dar lo mejor. Incluso si pierde, si el duelo es bueno, eso quedara en segundo plano.

Sho presto más atención al campo, donde el director Samejima hablaba con el profesor Chronos, seguramente sobre los últimos detalles del duelo. El director finalmente fue a sentarse en las butacas de los profesores y personal de la escuela. Allí también estaban Tome-san y los profesores Daitokuji, Satou, Hibiki, Kabayama y Ayukawa.

—Bien, su atención, alumnos —llamó el profesor Chronos a través del micrófono—. El duelo entre Judai Crawford, de Ra Yellow y Ryo Marufuji, de Obelisk Blue, está por comenzar. Además, este duelo tendrá una regla especial. Dependiendo del desempeño que el señor Crawford muestre durante el duelo, tendrá derecho a cambiar de dormitorio. Bien, sin más preámbulos que los duelistas suban a la arena.

Judai sonreía. Chronos había cometido el error que él quería. Se aprovecharía de eso para conseguir su ventaja.

—¡Bien, que comience el duelo! —exclamó Chronos, mientras bajaba de la arena y se dirigía hacía su lugar con el resto de los profesores.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron los duelistas y activaron sus discos de duelo.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 4000

—Bien, el retador comienza —dijo Ryo.

—Gracias. ¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai miró sus cartas, era una mano defensiva—. Invoco a "Héroe Elemental Clayman" en defensa (ATK: 800 — DEF: 2000, nivel 4, tierra, guerrero). Coloco dos cartas y termino mi turno.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los presentes esperaban un mejor comienzo que eso. Por otra parte, los matones a los que Judai se había enfrentado en el ferri sonreían abiertamente.

—Estúpido niño —se burló Kota—, tal vez tuviste suerte en nuestro duelo, pero contra el Káiser tus patéticos monstruos infantiles no podrán hacer nada.

Sus compañeros rieron divertidos. Mientras, en el campo, el turno de Ryo estaba por comenzar.

—Mi turno, robo —el Káiser seleccionó una de las cartas de su mano—. Activo el hechizo "Cápsula de la Dimensión Diferente". Esta carta me permite seleccionar una carta de mi mazo y desterrarla. Luego, durante la segunda Standby Phase luego de la activación, puedo poner esa carta en mi mano.

El Káiser buscó la carta en su baraja. Mientras en el campo, un sarcófago similar al de las momias egipcias apareció a la izquierda de Ryo.

—Ahora, invoco a "Ciber Dragón" (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1600, nivel 5, luz, maquina, efecto) —un poderoso dragón metálico emergió, haciendo temblar todo con su poderoso rugido—. Cuando mi oponente controla al menos un monstruo, y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo hacer invocación especial a este monstruo desde mi mano. ¡Ahora, mi dragón, ataca a su Héroe!

El dragón lanzó un poderoso rayo por la boca. El monstruo de Judai desapareció en una explosión.

—Carta trampa —declaró Judai—, "Señal de Héroe". Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo en mi campo es destruido en batalla y enviado al cementerio, me permite invocar de forma especial a un Héroe Elemental de nivel cuatro o menor. Invoco a "Héroe Elemental Sparkman" (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1400, nivel 4, luz, guerrero).

—Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 4000.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Judai vio las cartas de su mano, para repasar lo que podía hacer—. Activo "Polimerización" para fusionar a mi "Heroe Elemental Sparkman" en mi campo con mi "Héroe Elemental Bladedge" en mi mano para invocar a "Héroe Elemental Plasma Vice" (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 2300, nivel 8, tierra, guerrero, efecto) —un hombre con una impotente armadura dorada que despedía electricidad apareció en el campo—. ¡Ahora, mi Héroe ataca a su Dragón!

La arena estaba atenta, para ver cuál sería el movimiento del Káiser. El monstruo de Judai golpeó al dragón con un potente rayo de electricidad. El monstruo de Ryo desapareció en una explosión y el Káiser recibió el daño.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Judai.

Judai: 4000 — Káiser: 3500.

La arena estaba en silencio. Judai había logrado causar daño al Káiser, algo que muchos de ellos no esperaban, al menos no en los primeros turnos.

—No sé de que se sorprenden —resopló Jun—, hasta los mejores duelistas pueden perder puntos de vida. El duelo sigue hasta que uno llegué a cero —sus amigos asintieron. Sho, por su parte, mantuvo la mirada fija en su hermano. No quería perder ni un detalle de ese duelo.

En la arena, el Káiser había robado nuevamente una carta.

—Activo "Monstruo Renacido" para revivir a mi "Ciber Dragón" —el monstruo volvió al campo con un rugido imponente—. Ahora, usare mi propia "Polimerización" para fusionar dos "Ciber Dragón" y crear al poderoso "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2100, nivel 8, luz, maquina, efecto) —el dragón metálico se veía impresionante rugiendo contra el monstruos de Judai—. ¡Ataca a su Héroe!

Una de las cabezas arrojó un rayo contra el monstruo de Judai. Sin embargo, el ataque fue interceptado por un extraño disco de energía.

—Carta trampa —dijo Judai—, "Barrera de Héroe", mientras controle un "Héroe Elemental" puedo negar un ataque.

—El efecto de mi Dragón le permite atacar dos veces por turno. ¡"Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas" acaba con su monstruo!

El ataque se repitió y esta vez el monstruo de Judai se destruyo.

—Termino mi turno.

Judai: 3800 — Káiser: 3500.

—¡Es mi turno, robo! —Judai escuchó un "Kurikuri" en el momento que su dedos tocaron la carta siguiente, sonrió al saber que su amigo estaba con él. Tenía una estrategia en mente, pero necesitaba un turno más, Kuriboh se lo daría—. "Kuriboh Alado" en defensa (ATK: 300 — DEF: 200, nivel 1, luz, hada, efecto) —suspiros por parte de algunas chicas se escucharon al ver al monstruo de Judai. Mientras que algunas otras personas resoplaron. ¿Qué esperaba hacer con un peluche?— Coloco una carta y termino mi turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Káiser colocó la carta robada en su mano—. Y ahora, puedo recuperar la carta que desterré con mi "Capsula de Otra Dimensión" —Ryo puso la carta en su mano—. Y ahora, "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas", destruye a su monstruo.

—Se activa el efecto de Kuriboh, durante el turno en que es destruido todo el daño de batalla se vuelve cero.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Káiser.

En la zona de profesores, Daitokuji sonrió. Si todo iba tal como lo tenía planeado el próximo turno sería el comienzo del verdadero duelo.

—¡Robo! —Declaró Judai y se preparo para llevar a cabo su estrategia—. Activo "Olla de la Codicia", robo dos cartas más. Ahora, activo "E-llamada de Emergencia" para poder traer un monstruo Héroe a mi mano. Pongo a mi mano al "Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix" y ahora, juego "Recuperación de Fusión", para poner en mi mano desde mi cementerio a una "Polimerización" y un monstruo usado en una fusión. Recupero mi hechizo y a mi "Héroe Elemental Sparkman". Activo "Polimerización" fusiono a Burstinatrix y al "Héroe Elemental Avian" para formar a "Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200, nivel 6, viento, guerrero, efecto) —el monstruo de Judai emergió de un torbellino creado por la Polimerización.

La arena quedó en silencio. El Héroe de Judai era poderoso, pero no era suficiente contra los dos mil ochocientos puntos de ataque del Dragón de Ryo.

—Ahora, activo el hechizo de Campo, "Rascacielos" —una pequeña ciudad pareció crecer del suelo rodeando a los dos duelistas—. ¡Ahora de la Llama Wingman, ataca a su monstruo!

Káiser frunció el ceño. Si Judai atacaba era porque su campo tenía un efecto que le permitiría ganar la batalla.

—Gracias al efecto de mi campo, cuando un Héroe Elemental ataca a un monstruo con más puntos de ataque que él, puedo aumentar su puntos en mil hasta el final de la batalla.

—Carta trampa, "Cilindros Mágicos", niegan tú ataque y te causan daño directo igual a los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo —el ataque con fuego del Héroe entro por uno de los cilindros, sólo para ser disparado de nuevo contra el duelista.

Judai no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor ante eso. El daño se había sentido real.

—¿Qué le pasa? —es escucho entre la multitud—. Son sólo hologramas.

Jun por su parte, se puso serió. Siendo amigo de Judai, conocía sobre los juegos de los Oscuro, y si él había actuado así luego de esa jugada, sólo quedaba una respuesta al porque.

—Judai, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yubel, apareciendo junto a su amor.

—Sí, pero… este duelo —dijo el chico, mientras trataba de recobrar la concentración.

—Es un Duelo Oscuro, no hay duda —confirmo el espíritu.

—¿Crees que Káiser…? —preguntó Judai, pero Yubel negó con la cabeza casi al instante.

—El poder de lo oscuro salió de su baraja, eso es innegable. Sin embargo, ese tipo no tiene nada que ver. Creo que alguien ha alterado su mazo para crear las condiciones adecuadas para el duelo.

—No queda de otra más que seguir —dijo Judai dio una respiración profunda y volvió a concentrarse en el duelo, Yubel permaneció a su lado—. Coloco una carta y termino.

Judai: 1700 — Káiser: 3500.

Mientras, en las gradas de profesores, Chronos miraba extrañado lo que ocurría en la arena. ¿Crawford estaba hablando sólo? Y, ¿qué había sido ese grito? Por su parte, Samejima tenía el semblante serio. Sin duda Judai estaba conversando con uno de sus espíritus, seguramente Yubel. Pegasus le había hablado al respecto. Y por la expresión de Judai tras recibir el daño. No había duda, era un juego de lo oscuro. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en su escuela? El director de levanto y camino hacia los duelistas antes de que comenzara el turno de Ryo.

—Judai-kun —habló cuando estuvo cerca de la arena y ambos combatientes podían oírlo—. Esté duelo…

—Lo sé, director —respondió Judai—. Y estoy seguro que también te has dado cuenta, ¿no?, Káiser.

—El daño fue real —respondió el Obelisk. Aunque no entendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba seguro que ese ataque había sido distinto a los de los hologramas usuales.

—Sí —respondió Judai—. Es un juego de lo oscuro.

—Entonces, debemos detener el duelo —se apresuró a decir Samejima.

—No, si lo detenemos ahora, no sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto. Hay que continuar. ¿Estás de acurdo, Káiser?

—Sigamos —acepto el Obelisk, mientras sonreía.

—No se preocupe, director, no hay suficiente energía oscura en este duelo para que llegue a ser mortal. Y nadie está apostando almas o cosas por el estilo.

—Si están seguro, entonces prosigan —dicho eso, el director de alejó para que el duelo pudiera seguir.

En las gradas, Manjoume miraba los acontecimientos de forma pensativa. Siempre había ese tipo de cosas alrededor de Judai. En parte por eso le agradaba ser su amigo, era bueno para su espíritu de duelo enfrentarse al lado sobrenatural del Duel Monsters de vez en cuando. Pero, además porque Judai le había mostrado que no tenía que ser la sombra de sus hermanos, sino ser él mismo.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Hayato, al ver que el director estaba intercambiando unas palabras con los duelistas.

La multitud a su alrededor estaba igual. Nadie entendía el porqué el duelo se había detenido de repente. Los murmullos de confusión se escuchaban por todos lados. Cuando el director finalmente se alejó del campo, todas las miradas se centraron en los duelistas al tiempo que el Kaiser se preparaba para su próximo turno.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Continuó el duelo Ryo—. "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas" ataca a su monstruo.

—Carta trampa, "Armadura Sakuretsu". Se activa cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, destruye al monstruo atacante.

El poderoso dragón metálico emitió un rugido antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de datos. Káiser sonreía. Judai era el primero en mantener a sus dragones a raya por tanto tiempo. Sin duda era un buen duelo.

—Coloco dos cartas y termino —declaró el Káiser.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Continuó Judai—. ¡Wingman, ataca a sus puntos directamente!

—Carta trampa, —declaro el Káiser—. "Llamada de los Condenados" revivo a mi "Ciber Dragón de Dos Cabezas".

—Aún así sus puntos no son suficientes —dijo Judai—. Gracias a mi campo los puntos de Wingman se incrementan a tres mil cien.

—Carta hechizo, "Tifón del Espacio Místico", con esto puedo destruir a tu campo lo cual elimina el bono.

Un remolino de viento echo a bajo los edificios dejando el campo en su estado original.

—Cancelo el ataque. Coloco una carta y termino.

Sho dejó escapar un suspiro. Los últimos dos turno habían sido tan intensos que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo la respiración.

—Espero que el duelo termine pronto —dijo Hayato—. Como sigan de esta manera creo que me dará un ataque cardiaco.

—Pues yo espero lo contrario —le contradijo Daichi—. Este duelo es muy reñido y estoy seguro de que si continúan así veremos muchas jugadas interesantes.

Jun no dijo nada, aunque secretamente estaba con Hayato. Ninguno de los dos había perdido puntos de vida en los turnos pasados, pero, cuando ocurriera, alguno saldría lastimado. En ese tipo de situaciones, no importaba quien ganara, sino acabar con el duelo lo antes posible y con el menor daño posible.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Sonrió, estaba seguro que ese duelo terminaría ese turno—. ¡Ciber Dragón de dos Cabezas, termina con su monstruo!

—Carta trampa —declaró Judai—, "Espejo Puerta", se activa cuando el oponente declara un ataque contra un monstruo que Incluya "Héroe Elemental" en el nombre. Intercambiamos el control de esos monstruos. El ataque continua normalmente.

El dragón de Ryo y héroe de Judai cambiaron sus posiciones en el campo. Wingman atacó al dragón con sus llamas. Monstruo metálico resistió para contra atacar contra Wingman lanzando un rayo de luz blanca desde una de sus cabezas. Ryo gruño por el dolor cuando el cálculo de daño fue hecho.

—Termino mi turno —declaró el Káiser, con voz entre cortada debido al último ataque. Su monstruo volvió a su lado del campo.

Judai: 1700 — Káiser: 2800.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Sho al ver como su hermano parecía sentir dolor. Primero había sido Judai y ahora también Ryo.

—Luego les explico, tengo que hablar con Judai primero —respondió Sho.

Los demás le dedicaron una mirada interrogante, pero no dijeron nada. Por el momento sólo importaba el duelo.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —no había mucho por hacer—. Sparkaman en defesa (DEF: 1400), y coloco una carta. Termino.

—¡Mi turno, robo! Ciber Dragón, acaba con su monstruo.

—No eres el único que tiene unos, carta trampa, "Cilindros Mágicos".

—Desde mi mano, "De-fusión", separa a mis dos dragones.

"Evito los cilindros".

—¡Ahora, "Ciber Dragón", termina con su monstruo! —Sparkman desapareció ante el poder del dragón de Káiser—. ¡Y mi segundo "Ciber Dragón" ataca a sus puntos directamente!

El golpe del dragón golpeó a Judai. Un grito de dolor emergió de su boca mientras sus puntos de vida bajaban a cero. A pesar de eso, permaneció de pie.

Judai: 0 — Káiser: 2800

—Buen duelo —dijo Judai. Kpaiser se acercó para darle la mano.

Fue cuando Ryo pudo ver el resultado del duelo. Judai tenía algunos golpes en la cara además de pequeñas cortadas en las manos. Ryo mismo tenía algunos golpes.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Samejima, acercándose a sus dos estudiantes.

—Sí —respondió Judai—. Pero no hay tiempo, debemos tratar de seguir el rastro de quien interfirió con el duelo.

—Primero debes ir a la enfermería —habló el director.

—Pero, se va a escapar.

—Lo más importante es que la profesora Ayekawa trate tus heridas primero, luego puedes preocuparte por eso.

Al final. Judai no fue capaz de convencer al director y tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Mientras, el profesor Chronos se había encargado de despedir a los espectadores y asegurar que en unos días harían publica la evaluación del duelo de Judai.

Sus amigos, por otro lado, se dirigieron a la enfermería tan pronto como se enteraron de lo ocurrido. El director contacto de inmediato con Pegasus para informarle de lo ocurrido.

En su oficina de California, el creador del Duel Monsters suspiró con resignación. A pesar de que no le agradaba que su hijo estuviera involucrado en los asuntos de los Juegos de lo Oscuro, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo le restaba apoyarlo y desear que todo terminara pronto. Aunque, tras lo dicho por Yubel hace tantos años, sabía que no terminaría, ni esta vida, ni en muchas otras más.

Pegasus se puso de acuerdo con el director para enviar a uno de sus expertos en el poder de los Yami No Game para revisar la baraja de Káiser y saber cómo habían sido corrompidas sus cartas. Esperaba que al menos surgiera una pista de quien les había tendido tan desagradable trampa.

.-.-.-.

—Bueno, parece ser que Judai-kun resiste bien los duelos con daño real. Aunque ese fue mínimo —decía Daitokuji, mientras caminaba por la playa. Junto a él iban dos personas, una era Kagemaru y la otra un chico vestido con un traje negro y una extraña mascara.

—Por ahora ha pasado la prueba, no hay duda —estuvo de acuerdo Kagemaru—. Habrá que ver cómo se las arregla en una apuesta de almas.

—¿No es demasiado pronto, sensei? —preguntó Daitokuji preocupado.

—No lo creo —respondió el otro—, y es tu trabajo encargarte de esto, Tenjoin-kun. De todas maneras, necesitamos a alguien que esté más cerca de él. Si los rumores de que la Sociedad de la Luz planea infiltrarse en la escuela son ciertos, entonces habrá que tener a uno de los nuestros más cerca para protegerlo, hasta que esté listo para hacer lo que debe.

—¿Y si Yubel nos descubre? —preguntó Daitokiji.

—No pasara, no si nos apegamos al plan —aseguró Kagemaru—. Ahora, Tenjoin-kun, ¿estás preparado?

—Por supuesto, Kagemaru-sensei. Además, quería esta oportunidad. Quiero verla, y comprobar que tan fuerte se ha vuelto.

—Bien, entonces, vuelve al templo y espera a mi llamado. Daitokuji y yo debemos preparar todo.

—Cómo ordené, sensei.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Al final las heridas de Judai y Ryo no eran de gran seriedad. Aunque, si resultaron agotados dado que el duelo había consumido algo de su energía al ser el daño real.

Los expertos de Industrias Ilusión consiguieron limpiar la baraja de Ryo del poder de lo oscuro. Sin embargo, no se pudo encontrar ninguna pista que los llevara a descubrir la identidad de quien había alterado la baraja en primer lugar. Ni siquiera Yubel fue capaz de encontrar algo. Así que, en ese sentido, estaban sin salida.

Judai, por otro lado, tras discutirlo con Jun y Yubel, trataba de encontrar una manera de hablarles a sus amigos sobre lo que había pasado. Era obvio que todos ellos estaban preocupados e intuían que ese duelo había sido algo más de un simple juego.

—Lo mejor es que se los digas directamente —le aconsejó Jun una tarde mientras estaban sentados cerca del acantilado—. Entre más pronto se los digas será mejor.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de cómo van a reaccionar.

—Judai, ellos son tan amigos tuyos como míos. Y si alguno dice una tontería, voy a golpearlo.

—¿También a Asuka?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Ah, es que como dijiste que…

—Eso no incluye a Tenjouin-san.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Judai se quedo viendo de manera pensativa hacia las rocas bajo de ellos, donde las olas rompían salpicando todo con gotas de agua salada. Desde ese lugar se tenía una vista muy agradable, más en ese momento que eran las últimas horas de la tarde.

De pronto, una extraña figura llamó su atención. Se le quedo viendo un momento. Era una figura que, al parecer, trataba de aferrarse a las rocas. De inmediato supo lo que era. Una persona que, sin duda, acababa de salir del mar y con sus últimas fuerzas trataba de aferrarse a la orilla.

—¡Jun, ve por ayuda!

Manjoume no había visto lo mismo que Judai, pero no cuestiono lo dicho por su amigo. La manera tan seria en que lo decía era suficiente para saber que se trataba de algo importante. Judai, por su parte, ya se había levantado y ahora echaba a correr por la ladera del acantilado para llegar a la parte de abajo.

Manjoume comenzó su propia carrera hacia el lugar más cercano que era el dormitorio rojo. A esa hora los alumnos deberían de estarse reuniendo para la cena, lo que significaba que el profesor Daitokuji también debería de estar allí.

Judai por su parte, previendo el caso de que no pudiera llegar a tiempo, materializó a Bubleman y lo envió a ayudar a la persona allá abajo.

Al castaño le parecieron eternos los pocos minutos que tardo en llegar hasta abajo. Sin detenerse siquiera para tomar aliento, se apresuro a llegar a donde estaba la persona.

—¡Resiste, amigo! —exclamó al ver que se trataba de un chico de cabellera castaña.

Con ayuda de su espíritu de duelo, logró sacarlo del mar y tenderlo sobre una roca más alta. Ahora podía ver mejor sus facciones. Era un chico alto, con la cabellera castaña larga y desordenada. Iba vestido con un raido y casi deshecho uniforme de Obelisk Blue.

—Gracias —alcanzó a murmurar medio inconsciente.

—¡Resiste, la ayuda llegara pronto! —aseguró Judai, mientras trataba de recordar las clases de primeros auxilios que su profesor de Educación Física le había dado en el Colegio Smith.

—Asuka —logró susurrar el chico antes de caer inconsciente.

Judai se quedo paralizado viendo al chico. ¿Podría haberse referido a la misma Asuka que él conocía? No estaba seguro, aunque también podía haber oído mal.

Finalmente, Jun volvió acompañado del profesor Daitokuji, la profesora Ayekawa y el profesor Satou.

—¡Tenjouin-kun! —casi grito con sorpresa la profesora, antes de apresurarse a verificar su estado de salud.

Finalmente, ayudada por el profesor Satou lo traslado a la enfermería. Mientras, Daitokuji acompañó a Jun y a Judai de vuelta a sus dormitorios.

—¿Profesor, ese chico es…? —preguntó Judai.

—Sí —respondió Daitokuji adelantándose a su alumno—. Es Fubuki Tenjouin, el hermano mayor de Asuka. Él, bueno, estuvo poco más de un año desaparecido.

Judai quería hacer otra pregunta, pero Daitokuji siguió hablando.

—Quiero pedirles que no le digan esto a nadie, al menos hasta que le hallamos avisado a Asuka. Supongo que saben lo delicado de todo esto.

—Lo entendemos —estuvieron de acuerdo los dos y luego siguieron caminando sin volver a hablar sobre nada más.

Un par de horas después, cuando ya se encontraba sólo en su habitación, Judai pensaba en lo que había pasado.

—Hay algo sospechoso en todo esto —escuchó una voz conocida, y acto seguido, Yubel pareció sentada en la orilla de su cama.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ese chico lleva tanto tiempo desaparecido y de pronto aparece de la nada en la playa. Y menciona a su hermana justo en el momento en que tú estás allí. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

—Yubel, a ti todo te parece parte de una conspiración.

—Y tengo razón. Sabes que los esbirros de la luz pueden valerse de cualquier cosa para llegar a ti. ¿Olvidaste que casi se infiltran en el Reino de los Duelistas? ¿Olvidaste al profesor Roberts?

—¿Crees que el hermano de Asuka…?

—No sé si está del lado de la luz o no. Sólo sé que la manera en la que apareció es sumamente sospechosa. Es decir, ¿por qué en el mar?

—Creo que tendremos todas esas respuestas después, por ahora hay que dormir.

Yubel hizo un sonido de exaspero antes de desaparecer en su carta. A veces no comprendía cómo era que Judai podía estar tan tranquilo todo el tiempo.

.-.-.-.

Chronos estaba molesto. Esa tarde Crawford finalmente había sido notificado que podía cambiar de dormitorio. El problema era que el chico de inmediato había ido a la oficina del Director para confirmar si quería cambiar de dormitorio o continuar en Ra.

Judai había elegido cambiar de dormitorio, pero, en vez de elegir Obelisk había elegido Osiris.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Era un duelo de ascenso no de descenso! —había exclamado con horror al enterarse de todo.

—Profesor —le cortó Judai—, en sus reglas decía que tendría la opción de elegir cambiar de dormitorio, no que iría directamente a Obelisk.

—Pero… eso… director.

—Lo siento, Chronos, pero Judai-kun tiene razón. Tal vez la próxima vez prefieras revisar bien las condiciones del duelo antes de anunciarlas.

Próxima vez. Claro que habría una próxima vez y en esta ocasión él sería el que ganaría. Por el momento tenía que desquitar su furia. Tal vez un examen sorpresa de alta dificultad a los Osiris lo calmaría.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando vio a la profesora Ayekawa y al director Samejima salir de la enfermería acompañando a Asuka.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con genuina preocupación.

—Chronos, lo esperó en mi oficina en una hora, tengo que acompañar a la señorita Tenjouin a su dormitorio.

—Por supuesto, buenas noches.

—Señorita Ayekawa —dijo Asuka con voz temblorosa antes de marcharse con el director.

—No se preocupe, cualquier cambio le avisare.

—Gracias.

Chronos se alejó rumbo a su oficina. Estaba muy confundido por todo ese asunto, tanto que su coraje por la elección de Judai había quedado en el olvido. Esperaba que su reunión con el director le aclarara todo eso.

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, los padres de Asuka llegaron a la Duel Academy. Asuka se ausentó las primeras clases, pero por la tarde, cuando se reincorporo, se notaba algo cansada, como si apenas hubiera dormido en la noche. Para Judai y Jun resultaba más que obvio que esto había sido así.

Durante la tarde Judai recibió ayuda de Jun y Daichi para trasladar sus cosas hacia su nueva habitación en el dormitorio Osiris. Compartiría pieza con Sho y Hayato a partir de ese día.

A Judai le habría parecido muy cómica la reacción de todos los estudiantes al verlo aparecer con la chaqueta roja en vez de la amarilla, de no ser porque estaba más preocupado por Asuka que por eso.

Por la tarde, una vez que estuvo instalado en su nuevo dormitorio, decidió ir a ver como se encontraba su amiga.

—Escuché que tú fuiste quien lo encontró —le dijo Asuka tan pronto como lo vio acercarse—. Gracias, Judai.

Se retiraron hacia un lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar. Judai le contó a Asuka lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

—Fubuki siempre fue muy alegre —comenzó a decir Asuka—. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños siempre me molestaba con él por los extraños apodos que me ponía y esa actitud mujeriega suya. Pero, cuando nos avisaron que desapareció…

»No quería creerlo. Es decir, todas las semanas llamaba a casa y pasábamos al menos media hora hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Y nunca dejábamos de enviarnos correos electrónicos. Pero de pronto cesaron. Yo pensaba que en cualquier momento me escribiría o llamaría. Pasaron las semanas y nada ocurría.

»La investigación de la policía tampoco llegaba a nada. Incluso, Seto Kaiba, contrató a un investigador privado; pero no surgía ninguna pista para encontrar a mi hermano ni a los otros chicos desaparecidos.

Judai abrazó a Asuka para consolarla. Él sabía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien preciado. Al menos ella se había vuelto a reunir con su hermano. Sus padres… Ya ni siquiera sabía si los vería después de la muerte. Según Yubel, cuando muriera volvería a nacer para continuar con su eterna lucha contra la luz.

—Debo de estar pareciendo débil —dijo de pronto Asuka—. Es decir, yo la llamada Reina de Obelisk, llorando de esta manera.

—Asuka, está bien, cuando estás triste tienes que llorar. Pero, ahora tu hermano está aquí de nuevo. Ya puedes sonreír.

—Gracias, Judai.

—Siempre después de las lágrimas viene una sonrisa. Eso lo aprendí luego de que mis padres murieran. Ahora tú tienes que sonreír para tu hermano.

Judai acompaño a Asuka a la enfermería. A pocos metros de esta se encontraron con Jun y los otros chicos, quienes trataron de hacer sentir mejor a Asuka, sabiendo que todo eso era demasiado para su amiga.

Al final, aunque Judai había querido preguntar más sobre el asunto de los estudiantes desaparecidos, decidió que eso mejor lo dejaría para otro momento. Por ahora, le daría espacio a Asuka para que recobrara el tiempo perdido con su hermano.

.-.-.-.

La policía se encontraba confundida.

Fubuki Tenjouin había hablado de un lugar oculto en una isla cercana donde se experimentaba con los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

Para ellos, eso resultaba algo ridículo. Pero, cuando encontraron dicha isla y se toparon con una especie de arena de duelos primitiva rodeada de unos extraños símbolos Egipcios y Sumerios, no sabían que creer.

Había pruebas allí de que, hasta hace algunos días, ese lugar había estado habitado. Encontraron discos de duelo de la academia, así como algunos estándar, de los que se podían comprar en cualquier tienda de juegos o electrónica. Jaulas enormes en las que al parecer habían encerrado a personas e incluso pertenencias personales de los chicos desaparecidos.

También, como el chico había dicho, el dormitorio abandonado resulto ser la fachada de un acceso a una cueva desde la cual se podía salir de la isla mediante lanchas de motor. El hecho de que en la otra isla hubieran encontrado algunas de estas abandonadas, así como latas de gasolina vacías, dejaba muy en claro la manera en la que los estudiantes habían sido abducidos.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, se encontraban escépticos sobre el asunto de los Juegos de lo Oscuro. Al final, decidieron clasificar el asunto como algo relativo a una secta.

Industrias Ilusión, por el contrario, envió un grupo de expertos a analizar el lugar. La investigación fue muy concluyente. En ese lugar se habían llevado a cabo apuestas de almas y otra clase de rituales. Los símbolos de la arena cumplían la función específica de asegurar la apuesta de almas cuando se jugaba en ellos.

—Sin duda alguna se han estado llevando rituales a expensas de los estudiantes —aseguró Pegasus al director Samejima varias horas después de darse a conocer los resultados de la investigación.

—He fallado —dijo el director con pesar—. Debí haberme dado cuenta y evitado que todos esos alumnos…

—No —le corto Pegasus—, esto va más allá. Creo que tienes un infiltrado en la isla.

—¿Un infiltrado?

—Piénsalo. Primero las desapariciones de hace diez años, que llevaron al antiguo dormitorio de Obelisk a ser clausurado. Después, hace año y medio, vuelve a suceder lo mismo. Y finalmente, alguien altera la baraja del Káiser para que él y Judai se enfrenten en un Juego de lo Oscuro.

—¿Realmente crees que todos estos hechos estén relacionados?

—No me queda duda. Desafortunadamente, tenemos pocas pruebas. Yo diría que lo mejor será mantener vigilado al personal.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con los Demonios Fantasma?

—Sí, posiblemente, no me extrañaría que estuvieran en busca de eso.

.-.-.-.

Daitokuji estaba feliz. Sin duda su maestro estaría complacido con todo. Fubuki había conseguido colarse y desviar la atención de quienes en verdad estaban tras de todo. Por otro lado, Judai se había mudado a su dormitorio y sin saberlo le había facilitado el tenerlo vigilado.

Ahora sólo restaba encontrar el momento adecuado para poder mover su siguiente pieza, aunque para eso deberían de esperar un poco. Sería demasiado sospechoso que ocurriera otro incidente en tan poco tiempo. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarles algunas semanas de tranquilidad.

Todos los planes iban bien y la Luz no había hecho ningún movimiento de acuerdo con los espías. Aunque habían tenido que sacrificar una de sus arenas, era poca cosa con tal de garantizar un puesto de vigilancia más cerca de la Gentil Oscuridad.

.-.-.-.

Judai finalmente decidió reunir a sus amigos en la cafetería de Osiris y contarles sobre los Yami no Game. Contrario a lo que había esperado en un primer momento, aunque algo asustados, todos habían aceptado el hecho.

Con Hayato no había tenido muchos problemas, dado que él ya tenía conocimiento sobre los espíritus del duelo.

—Judai —dijo Hayato de pronto—, todos los que estudian en esta isla tarde o temprano aprenden sobre los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

—¡Eh! Eso no lo sabía.

—Sí —agregó Asuka—, a pesar de las protestas del señor Kaiba, es conocido por todos que forma parte del plan de estudios. Creo que es Daitokuji-sensei quien da esa clase.

—Además, luego de tú último duelo queda más que claro que son reales, Aniki.

—Sho, ¿acabas de llamarme Aniki?

—Eh, si te molesta, yo…

—Tonterías, puedes llamarme como quieras.

—Si incluso puedes llamarlo "idiota" —agregó Jun.

—¡Oye!

—Debes de admitir que algunas veces lo eres.

Luego de eso, todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Parece que se divierten, ¿puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta donde se recontaron con Fubuki.

—Pregunte al profesor Daitokuji donde podía encontrar a mi hermanita y me dijo que estaba aquí.

Asuka se levantó para ir hacia su hermano, quien sin duda acababa de salir de la enfermería.

—También quería agradecerles, Judai-kun, Jun-kun.

—Tonterías —le interrumpió Judai—, sólo hice lo que debía. Aunque, si quieres estar con el grupo, tienes que formar parte del debate más grande de todos los tiempos.

—¿Debate?

—Sí, es de suma importancia —se sumo Sho.

—¿Quién crees que gane…?

Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos para darle un aura de misterio.

—¿…Exodia o los dioses Egipcios? —terminó Judai.

—Pues verán… —comenzó Fubuki mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermana.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**L**as siguientes semanas en la Duel Academy pasaron sin ninguna novedad interesante. Salvo por los acostumbrados intentos del profesor Chronos de hacer que Judai avanzara hacia dormitorio Obelisk. Esto, más que resultar una molestia, convenía a Judai, quien pudo enfrentar a algunos de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela.

Las clases se complicaron un poco, pero no era algo que Judai no pudiera manejar. Gracias a su padre había descubierto una manera divertida de ver la parte teórica de los duelos sin aburrirse: imaginar cada tema como si se tratara de un duelo. De esta manera si, por ejemplo, estudiaban las cartas de equipo, sólo debía imaginar que enfrentaba a un oponente que se valiera de una estrategia que se basara en el uso de estas cartas y en cómo podría vencerlo con las cartas de su mazo. El truco funcionaba, y aunque aún se distraía un poco en las clases, por lo menos no se notaba mucho.

Y siempre, después de clases, se les podía ver a todos reunidos ya fuera en la tienda de cartas o en comedor de Osiris. Los alumnos parecían estarse acostumbrando a ver a tan pintoresco grupo de alumnos de los tres dormitorios. Algunas veces incluso se les unía Ryo. Pero sin duda quien más feliz estaba de esto era el director Samejima, quien veía en el grupo que se había formado en torno a Judai una oportunidad de eliminar la barrera de prejuicios que había entre los miembros de los diversos dormitorios.

Una mañana de sábado, a mediados de noviembre, Sho trataba de despertar a Judai, quien tenía el sueño muy pesado.

—¡Apresúrate, Aniki! —dijo el chico de cabello celeste—. Si llegamos tarde el profesor Daitokuji va a enfadarse.

—Sólo un momento más —respondió Judai, mientras se giraba en la cama.

—Pero hoy es la excursión a las viejas ruinas —le recordó Sho.

Esto no consiguió que Judai se moviera, pero sí Haou, cuya consciencia estaba más despierta que la de su encarnación actual. El antiguo rey del Mundo Oscuro procedió a hacer el equivalente mental a arrojar agua fría sobre alguien a quien se quiere despertar. Judai terminó cayendo de la cama cuando, literalmente, Haou le dio una sacudida a sus sueños.

Luego de un momento, los tres, Judai, Sho y Hayato, estaban listos con sus mochilas en la espalda, equipados con lo pedido por el profesor y camino al punto de reunión.

Al llegar, Asuka, Manjoume y Daichi, así como el profesor Daitokuji, ya se encontraban allí.

—¿No viene Fubuki? —preguntó Judai en cuanto llegó a donde estaban.

—Se sentía algo mal esta mañana —respondió Asuka, se notaba algo preocupada.

—Seguro sólo es un resfriado —trató de animarla Manjoume.

Por su parte Daitokuji parecía feliz.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó al ver que ya todos estaban reunidos—. Dos más que en la excursión pasada.

—Parece que sus paseos no son muy populares —comentó Sho en voz baja a Hayato.

—Sí, no da créditos extra por esto, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes pasan de ellos.

Enseguida se pusieron en marcha a través de un sendero poco transitado del bosque. El camino estaba cubierto de hierba y algo le lodo debido a las lluvias recientes. Aunado a que esa era una mañana fría, aún en una isla del Pacifico.

—Las ruinas a las que vamos están del otro lado del volcán —explicó Daitokuji, mientras se abrían paso por una zona de hierba alta—. Los arqueólogos que las descubrieron las dataron con una antigüedad de diez mil años. Actualmente no se lleva a cabo ninguna excavación en el lugar, pero aun así Seto Kaiba mandó a cercar la zona. Sin embargo, al ser profesor de la academia tengo permitido llevar a cabo visitas guiadas. Lo que haremos allí es muy sencillo. Necesito que fotografíen los grabados en las losas de piedra, y luego los compararemos con las cartas del Duel Monsters.

—Espere, profesor —interrumpió Daichi—. ¿No estará insinuando que esas ruinas tienen relación con el Duel Monsters?

—Sí, efectivamente —respondió Daitokuji—. Recuerde que las cartas de duelo recopilan la mitología de este mundo. Así que lo que veremos allí es parte de esa mitología, y si tenemos suerte tal vez algo más… —Dejó las cosas así, como para darle un aire de misterio.

Continuaron avanzando por entre el bosque alrededor de quince minutos más, antes de toparse con una reja de acero oxidada, que separaba el bosque de la ladera del volcán. Continuaron un rato al borde de la cerca, hasta llegar a una verja electrónica. Daitokuji sacó una tarjeta de seguridad y la pasó por el lector dándoles acceso al otro lado.

Tuvieron que seguir por otro rato hasta que poco a poco fueron emergiendo ante ellos monolitos de piedra y muros con antiguas inscripciones.

—Bien —dijo Daitokuji mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo—, descansaremos aquí un momento. Aprovechen para ajustar sus cámaras. Comenzaremos en quince minutos.

Mientras todo se sentaban en el suelo a preparar sus cosas, Judai se quedó absortó viendo hacia uno de los muros. Allí, en un grabado apenas perceptible, podían notarse unas extrañas letras. Era una escritura antigua, de eso no le cabía duda, pero por alguna razón le resultaba sumamente familiar.

—_Aquí yace nuestro secreto_ —comenzó a leer Yubel, mientras aparecía junto a él—, _ocultó en las sombras, hasta que el momento llegue. Al Rey esperamos, durante décadas, como se nos encomendó; más somos mortales y nuestro tiempo es efímero. Nuestras fuerzas se han ido, ya no podemos aguardar más a la llegada del Rey. Hemos ocultado aquello que se nos encomendó guardar, las armas que sólo el Rey es capaz de usar. Son tres, las cuales por sus nombres serán reconocidas. Ur…_

Yubel se detuvo y suspiró con resignación.

—El tiempo destruyó el resto —dijo finalmente.

Judai observó un poco más el grabado, tratando de descifrar el significado de las palabras dichas por Yubel.

—Esto es… —susurró el castaño.

—Sí, es el idioma del Mundo Oscuro —completó Yubel—. Sin embargo, las palabras usadas son demasiado arcaicas. No las había visto desde… —un suspiró escapó de sus labios—. Aún era humano cuando vi estos caracteres por primera vez, y para entonces ya se les consideraba antiguos.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Judai.

—Es un mensaje, dirigido al Rey del Mundo Oscuro. Ahora, si fue escrito por humanos o por espíritus del duelo me es difícil decirlo. Pero, hay algo aquí —señaló el carácter que había traducido como Rey—, quien escribió esto lo hace de una manera demasiado formal. No es el carácter que se usa para referirse a un soberano. Es decir, equivale a Rey, pero se está usando con un terminó de respeto inusual, casi como si se refirieran a un dios más que a un gobernante.

—Pareces saber mucho de los Textos Antiguos —escucharon tras de ellos una voz femenina. Ambos, duelista y espíritu, se volvieron para encontrarse con una extraña mujer. Era morena, con una larga cabellera recogida con una especie de diadema de oro, aunque unos mechones caían sobre su frente. Vestía una especie de túnica de color negro.

—Un espíritu —dijo Judai, reconociendo las características básicas de una carta del arquetipo "Cuidador de Tumbas".

—Parece que eres listo humano, aunque es de suponerse, ya que te acompaña un espíritu de duelo; aunque uno muy inusual.

Yubel se puso en guardia. Judai, por su parte, volvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos, pero no encontró a nadie. Ahora que veía el lugar, parecía extraño, como si una neblina lo cubriera todo.

—Algo pasó —dijo Judai.

—Sí, por alguna razón hemos sido transportados al Mundo Oscuro —respondió Yubel.

—Bueno, basta ya —interrumpió la chica—. ¿Quiero saber cómo es que puedes entender esas palabras?

—Soy un espíritu del duelo, es lógico que pueda leer mi lengua nativa —respondió Yubel.

La chica pareció molestarse con ese comentario.

—¡Eso es ridículo! Es un lenguaje antiguo, no queda ni un sólo monstruo en las Doce Dimensiones que sea lo bastante antiguo como para entender ese lenguaje. Ni siquiera los más hábiles arqueólogos del Mundo Oscuro son capaces de descifrarlo.

—No es mi problema si ellos no pueden.

—Por última vez, ¿cómo es que puedes leer eso?

—¡Basta ya! —interrumpió Judai, al ver que Yubel comenzaba a desesperarse—. Ahora no me interesa escuchar su discusión sobre lenguas muertas. Lo que quiero es saber cómo volver a casa con mis amigos. Así que dejen de discutir.

La chica pareció calmarse, aunque aun así le dirigía una mirada molesta al otro espíritu.

—Bien, ahora, por qué no empezamos de la manera correcta —dijo el chico, mientras le extendía su mano a la Guardián frente a él—. Mi nombre es Judai Crawford, es un placer conocerte.

—¿Judai? —preguntó la chica extrañada.

—Eh, sí.

La chica parecía querer decir algo. Yubel sonrió con suficiencia. Finalmente la de negro negó con la cabeza y le dio la mano al castaño.

—Mi nombre es Sara, y soy uno de los guardianes de este lugar.

—Yubel —se presentó el espíritu con resignación, al ver que Judai le pedía con la mirada que cediera por esa vez a su orgullo. Aun así, no le dio la mano.

La chica por el contrario parecía sumamente contrariada. Acababa de oír dos nombres que le resultaban conocidos de una vieja historia de su pueblo.

—Entonces, Sara, ¿sabes cómo volver a la otra dimensión? —preguntó Judai, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No estoy —respondió para consternación del castaño—, pero posiblemente el Jefe de los Guardianes de Tumbas sepa algo. Él, después de todo, es el espíritu más viejo de este lugar.

—¿Puedes llevarnos con él? —preguntó Judai esperanzado.

—C-claro —Sara comenzó a avanzar, con los otros dos siguiéndola—. Además, estoy segura de que el Jefe estará interesado en saber lo que dicen los grabados. Llevamos casi diez años, desde que llegamos aquí, tratando de descifrarlos.

Avanzaron por entre las antiguas construcciones. De vez en cuando surgían ante ellos viejas placas con monstruos de duelo, muy similares a las que había en el Reino de los Duelistas, y a aquellas que había visto en Egipto cuando su padre lo llevara allá a los doce años.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campamento. A su alrededor había varios otros espíritus de duelo, pero estos no se acercaban. Se detuvieron ante una gran tienda de campaña.

—Esperen aquí —dijo Sara, mientras se adentraba en la tienda—, veré si puede recibirlos.

Judai se recargó en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Yubel se mantenía flotando en las cercanías con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó finalmente el castaño al espíritu.

—Es muy inusual haberlos encontrarlos aquí —respondió—. Me parece que llegaron por accidente. No parece que este sea el lugar al que pertenecen, más bien, es como si se hubieran visto obligados a quedarse aquí.

Judai estaba a punto de responder, cuando Sara salió de la tienda.

—Él los recibirá.

Se adentraron al lugar. Era muy similar a las tiendas de los campamentos arqueológicos que había visto en Egipto. El jefe de los Guarda Tumbas, un hombre anciano con una barba corta ya cana, estaba sentado sobre un cojín en medio de la carpa. En cuanto los vio entrar se puso de pie.

—Es un honor recibirlo en mi hogar, su majestad —saludó a Judai, con una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Mi hija aquí, me ha hablado de su dilema.

—Espere, ¿cómo es que sabe que soy Haou? —preguntó Judai.

—Puedo sentirlo en su aura —respondió el hombre—. Pero, por favor, tomen asiento.

Judai se sentó en uno de los cojines mientras Yubel permanecía flotando atrás de él. Sara y su padre también tomaron asiento.

—Vera, su alteza —comenzó a hablar el hombre—; hace más o menos diez años que llegamos aquí por accidente. Nuestro Maestro era un hábil duelista que estudiaba en la academia que hay en esta misma isla; y también un gran aficionado a la arqueología. Cuando las estas ruinas fueron abiertas al público, no lo dudó y vino a verlas con sus propios ojos.

"Entonces sucedió algo. Un misterioso duelista apareció y desafió al Maestro a un Juego de lo Oscuro. A pesar de que él no era capaz de vernos, siempre nos trató como su gran tesoro, así que no dudamos en enfrentar la amenaza con toda nuestra fuerza. Pero ese duelista, Amnael, era muy poderoso. Finalmente, nuestro maestro sucumbió y nosotros quedamos atrapados en este lugar.

Judai escuchó con atención la historia. Sin embargo, le quedaba una duda.

—¿Pero, este sitió es el Mundo Oscuro?

—Lo es y no lo es al mismo tiempo —respondió el Jefe—. Es como una anomalía. Un pedazo del Mundo Oscuro atrapado en el Mundo de los Humanos. Fue obra de Amnael. De alguna manera, luego de robar el alma de nuestro Maestro en un Juego de lo Oscuro, consiguió aislarnos en este lugar. Sólo seremos libres cuando alguien sea capaz de descifrar los grabados de estas ruinas. Pero, a pesar de que algunos de los nuestros son grandes conocedores de las tradiciones del Mundo Oscuro, ninguno es capaz de entender ese lenguaje tan antiguo.

Judai volvió su mirada a Sara.

—¿Es por eso que quieres saber cómo es que Yubel pude leer ese lenguaje?

—Así es —respondió Sara, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada—. Me disculpo, no debí ser tan brusca. Yo…

—No importa —la cortó Judai, mientras sonreía—. No fue realmente algo tan malo.

Sara lo miró con auténtica sorpresa. Jamás pensó que el soberano del Mundo Oscuro pudiera ser una persona tan amable.

—Cuando mi hija vino a decirme sobre ustedes —continuó el Jefe—, de inmediato supe que tenía que ser usted. Los Guardianes de Tumbas somos también lo Guardas de la Historia del Mundo Oscuro. Por generaciones se han pasado los viejos mitos, aunque el lenguaje se ha perdido. Es así como sabemos sobre la historia del Príncipe Judai quien, llevando el título de Haou y con el poder de la Gentil Oscuridad, gobernó el Mundo Oscuro y repelió a la Luz de la Ruina. Sabemos que el guardián que siempre lo acompañó era un monstruo llamado Yubel, quien según la historia era inmortal. Cuando escuché sus nombres supe de inmediato que no podían ser nadie más. El Rey ha regresado, como todos los espíritus del duelo esperábamos con ansias.

Judai guardó silencio. No tenía idea de todas esas cosas. Se sentí inútil, todos esperaban mucho de él. ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos si apenas estaba aprendiendo sobre su propio pasado y lo que significaba ser Haou?

—Ya llegara el momento —dijo Yubel, intuyendo lo que pensaba—. Por ahora sólo haz lo que creas correcto.

—Bien, entonces, hay que descifrar esos grabados para poder salir de aquí.

—Tal vez haya otra forma —dijo de pronto Sara—. Hace un año, otro estudiante de la Duel Academy terminó atrapado aquí. Utilizando un amuleto de las sombras consiguió escapar, sin embargo, no fue capaz de reunir el suficiente poder para terminar con el sello de Amnael.

Judai sonrió ante eso. Pero luego su rostro se desencajo.

—¿No habías dicho que no sabías como volver?

Sara pareció avergonzada.

—Yo —dijo con titubeo—. No creí que usted… es decir… yo…

—¡Bien, no importa! Usaremos ese amuleto —dijo Judai—. ¿Espero que tengas otro?

Sara asintió. Extrajo un semicírculo de piedra que llevaba colgado con un lazo a su cuello. Se lo pasó a Judai. El castaño sintió una descarga de poder en el momento que lo sostuvo en sus manos.

—Bien, reúnan a todos, nos vamos de aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los Guardianes de Tumbas estuvieron reunidos alrededor de Judai. Este, se colocó el amuleto en el cuello y luego lo sostuvo con sus manos, de la forma que Yubel le indicó, para posteriormente usar el poder de la Gentil Oscuridad.

—Haou-sama —lo llamó Sara, antes de partir—. Tal vez se encuentre con aquel estudiante, si es así, agradézcale por mí. Su nombre era Fubuki Tenjouin.

Judai se sorprendió ante esto. Yubel frunció el ceño con sospecha. Tenía otro motivo más para vigilar a Fubuki.

Finalmente, el momento llegó. Judai concentró su poder. Una serie de ondas de energía oscura emergieron del amuleto rodeando a todos los presentes. El poder era tal que Judai por un momento pensó que no podría mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como si un cristal se rompiera; luego perdió la conciencia.

.-.-.-.

**C**uando despertó estaba en la enfermería. Se sentía agotado y con mucha hambre.

—¡Aniki! —escuchó la voz de Sho y rápidamente se incorporó, sólo para caerse en la almohada. Se había levantado tan rápido que se provocó un mareo. Escuchó que Manjoume, sentado en la cama de al lado junto a Sho susurraba "idiota".

—Judai-kun, debes tener más cuidado —lo reprendió la enfermera.

—Lo siento, sensei.

La jefa del dormitorio azul femenino se limitó a negar con la cabeza resignada. Ya le habían comentado como era Judai Crawford.

—Nos tenías preocupados, Aniki —dijo Sho—. Desapareciste de pronto. Te buscamos por horas, y de pronto te hayamos en medio de las ruinas desmayado. Me diste un gran susto.

—Lo siento —respondió Judai, mientras sonreía.

Sho negó con la cabeza. Típica respuesta de Judai.

—Por cierto, ¿de dónde salieron esas cartas? —preguntó Manjoume.

Judai se volvió hacia la mesita de noche. Allí descansaba un mazo entero. A penas lo tomó supo lo que era. Un mazo Guardián de Tumbas. Sonrió feliz, había conseguido sacarlos a todos de allí. Pero, ahora había otra cosa que le preocupaba. Las cartas estaban muy gastadas, al grado de resultar inútiles en duelo.

—Están muy mal —dijo Sho, triste por verlas en ese estado.

—Se las enviare a mi padre, tal vez él pueda restaurarlas —dijo Judai. Se los debía. Además, aún quería hablar más con el Jefe sobre la historia del Mundo Oscuro.

La enfermera dio de alta a Judai esa misma noche. Regresó al dormitorio rojo donde tuvo una agradable cena con sus amigos.

Pero, cuando estuvo en su cama, mientras Sho y Hayato ya dormían, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana en las ruinas. Fubuki había estado allí, y él tenía la otra parte del Amuleto Oscuro. Tal vez fuera momento de cuestionarle al respecto. Esperaba que supiera algo, después de todo, sus recuerdos del último año parecían ser muy vagos.

Se quedó dormido con el amuleto en la mano. Yubel, flotando cerca de la litera, observaba el objeto con sospecha. Tenía que haber una conexión entre las ruinas, el amuleto, Fubuki y el tal Amnael. Cuando la descifrara, sabría qué estaba pasando realmente en la academia.

Por otro lado, aún se devana la cabeza tratando de entender el significado oculto de aquellas palabras grabadas en el viejo idioma del Mundo Oscuro. Tenía que ver con Haou, y tres supuestas armas que sólo él podía manejar. La pregunta era, ¿dónde estaban esas armas?

.-.-.-.

**D**aitokuji no sabía cómo calificar el viaje a las ruinas. Estaba indeciso entre si había sido benéfico o no para sus planes.

Por un lado, no había encontrado una pista concreta de lo que buscaba en las ruinas. Es decir, sabía dónde estaban las Armas de Haou, pero no como usar su poder. Durante años había esperado que la respuesta se encontrara en ese sitio, pero no parecía que fuera así.

Aunque, por otro lado, Judai había aprendido más sobre su pasado y sobre el poder de la Gentil Oscuridad. Sólo esperaba que Fubuki fuera capaz de mantener la máscara el tiempo suficiente.

—Un par de meses más —se dijo—. Después del año nuevo, la primera de las Siete Estrellas atacara la isla.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami, esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**D**urante los siguientes días, Judai pretendió acercarse a Fubuki para preguntarle respecto a lo que Sara le había dicho. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba a punto de tocar el tema, algo pasaba que lo interrumpía. Por primera vez los intentos de Chronos de hacerlo ascender se estaban tornando molestos, ya que siempre era interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de hablar con Fubuki. Y si no era por eso, era el profesor Daitokuji quien interfería.

Todo ese asunto comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Yubel no estaba en mejores condiciones. El espíritu estaba tanto o más interesado en conocer la verdad de todo el asunto, y el que sus intentos se estropearan la hacía creer que alguien estaba tratando de evitarlo.

Pasó el resto de noviembre y los primeros días de diciembre sin que pudieran conseguir nada. Llegó el momento de volver a casa para las fiestas de fin de año. Judai se sentía algo resignado, era obvio que durante ese tiempo no tendría forma alguna de averiguar más al respecto. Bueno, no le quedaba de otra más que disfrutar de las vacaciones; después vería como resolver sus dudas.

.-.-.-.

**D**espués de unas agradables vacaciones en el Reino de los Duelistas, Judai estaba listo para volver a clases. Mientras que Yubel le urgía a continuar con el asunto que había dejado pendiente antes de tener que marcharse.

Judai se encontraba en esos momentos desempacando en el dormitorio que compartía con Sho y Hayato en Osiris, cuando su PDA comenzó a sonar, indicando que tenía un coreo electrónico. Rápidamente revisó la pantalla para encontrarse con un mensaje urgente del director.

—¿Sucede algo, Aniki? —preguntó Sho, al ver como el semblante de Judai se puso serio.

—Un mensaje del director Samejima —respondió, sonriendo para demostrarle a sus amigos que todo estaba bien—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Rápidamente salió de la pieza, dejando a sus amigos algo confusos.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? —preguntó Hayato, desconcertado por la actitud de Judai.

—No lo sé —respondió Sho, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Pero no debe ser nada grave. Si fuera así nos lo habría dicho.

Mientras Judai caminaba hacia el edificio principal, Yubel apareció a su lado. El espíritu había estado algo silencioso desde que desembarcaran unas horas atrás. Pero ahora parecía estar listo para hablar.

—Judai, algo ha cambiado.

—Lo sé —respondió el castaño. Desde que llegara a la isla había notado algo. Era como si una presencia estuviera en el aire, indicándole peligro. Por algún motivo el recuerdo de su incidente con Gorz unos años atrás le vino a la mente.

En el camino hacia la oficina del director se encontró con Manjoume, quien también parecía estar algo pensativo. No se dijeron nada, simplemente continuaron avanzando hasta su destino. Aunque, cuando Asuka se les unió uno metros más adelante, la sensación de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir se incremento.

Una vez en la oficina, no fue sorpresa encontrarse con el Ryo, Misawa, el profesor Chronos y el profesor Daitokuji. Pero lo que si sorprendió a Judai fue la presencia de un hombre de cabellera plateada y un traje rojo.

—¿Papá? —preguntó sorprendido de verlo allí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo sé Judai-boy —respondió el hombre con su común actitud jovial—. Es molesto encontrarte con tu padre en la escuela. Pero, no te preocupes, no estás en problemas.

—Ejem —carraspeó el director para atraer la atención de todos los presentes—. Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que es momento de pasar al motivo por el que los he llamado.

—Se están moviendo, ¿no es así? —dijo Pegasus, abandonando su habitual expresión divertida para adoptar una actitud más seria.

Judai miró con sorpresa a su padre. No era común en Pegasus mostrar esa actitud, a menos que algo de verdadero cuidado estuviera ocurriendo. Ni siquiera cuando hacía negocios con Seto Kaiba se mostraba de esa manera.

—Recibí una amenaza directa —dijo el director, mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su escritorio; luego, aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a leer el mensaje:

_En pocos días, cuando la luna se oculte por completo, la primera de las Estrellas Asesinas hará su aparición. Entreguen a los Demonios Fantasma a mi mensajero. De otra manera, la isla se teñirá de sangre._

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron muy variadas. Ryo simplemente entrecerró los ojos, mientras veía como el director guardaba la carta. Misawa, por su parte, mantenía un semblante pensativo, como analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Chronos reía nerviosamente. Asuka parecía estar debatiendo entre sí tomar en serio esas palabras o no. Manjoume simplemente guardó silencio, esperando a que Judai hiciera un movimiento. Pero el castaño parecía estar observando a Yubel, Pegasus también veía al espíritu con el entrecejo fruncido.

Yubel, desde el momento en que comenzó a leerse la carta, volvió su mirada hacia Daitokuji. Y entonces lo notó. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo y un gesto tan leve que para un humano hubiera sido por completo imperceptible. Daitokuji había sonreído y sus ojos habían brillado con astucia cuando se hizo mención a los Demonios Fantasma —a los cuales, por cierto, Yubel conocía muy bien—, para luego ocultar dichas emociones con un falso velo de miedo.

Pegasus se percató de las miradas de sospecha que Yubel le daba al profesor de los Osiris, y antiguo profesor privado de su hijo, y no le gusto para nada. Tendría que hablar con el espíritu al respecto pronto. Pero ahora lo más importante era concentrarse en la amenaza hacia la escuela.

—Están tras esas cartas, tal como _él_ lo dijo —Pegasus fue el primero en romper el silencio. Los demás escucharon con atención lo que el creador del Duel Monsters tenía que decir—. Sin embargo, nuestro hombre pensaba que no se moverían aún.

—Espere, ¿acaso estas llamadas Estrellas Asesinas son una especie de organización? —pregunto Daichi.

—Oh, sí, definitivamente. Esa es una buena manera de describirlas. Les hemos seguido la pista desde hace algunos años ya. Pero son demasiado escurridizos. Y el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos parece ser bueno ocultando sus verdaderas identidades nos ha dificultado todo.

Pegasus hizo una pausa, mientras trata de volver al punto.

—Son algo parecido a los Ghouls, organización que debes de saber actuaba hace unos años robando cartas raras. Sólo que las Estrellas Asesinas parecen estar en busca de algo más que hasta el momento se nos había escapado. Ahora bien, ninguno de los altos mandos ha sido capturado o visto siquiera. Sólo tenemos a un montón de novatos, pero algunos de ellos nos confirmaron la existencia de un grupo elite que actúan directamente a las órdenes del jefe.

»¿Quiénes son? No lo sabemos. ¿Cuántas son? Hemos averiguado su número: siete duelistas de alto nivel, posiblemente profesionales. ¿Mazos, habilidades y cartas ases de cada uno de ellos? No tenemos ni idea.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio.

—En resumen —dijo Ryo—: estos Demonios Fantasmas son cartas poderosas, las cuales están aquí en la academia, y son el objetivo de una organización criminal.

—Sí, es eso básicamente —asintió Samejima.

—Así que, debemos proteger esas cartas —concluyó Manjoume.

—Así es. Ustedes son los duelistas más poderosos de esta academia, así que serán nuestra principal línea de defensa contra esta amenaza a la Duel Academy.

Samejima sacó un pequeño estuche de su cajón y lo abrió. En el interior había un rectángulo de oro el cual estaba formado por diversas piezas, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas. El director separo los pedazos, y colocó cada uno de ellos en una cadena, para formar siete collares.

—Estas son las Llaves Espirituales. Para llegar a los Demonios Fantasma el enemigo necesita de ellas. Cada uno de ustedes protegerá una de estas llaves.

Dicho eso, Asuka, Ryo, Daichi, Judai, el profesor Chronos y el profesor Daitokuji recibieron cada una de las llaves.

—Una cosa más, una vez entregadas a sus guardianes, para que las llaves funcionen necesitan ser obtenidas en un duelo contra su respectivo guardián. Así que, les sugiero preparar sus mazos y estar alertas. No sabemos en qué momento puede atacar el enemigo. Aunque, por la amenaza que recibimos, podría ser después de la próxima Luna Nueva.

Todos asintieron a las palabras del director.

—Pueden retirarse.

Una vez que todos hubieron abandonado el lugar, Samejima se volvió hacia Pegasus. El presidente de Industrias Ilusión parecía muy pensativo.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —Samejima no estaba muy conforme con poner en riesgo a sus estudiantes.

—Son buenos duelistas, en unos años estarán a la par de los finalistas de Ciudad Batallas. Estoy seguro que no tendrán ningún problema.

**.-.-.-.**

**J**udai, Manjoume, Daichi, Asuka y Ryo se detuvieron en las puertas del edificio principal para discutir lo que el director acababa de decirles.

—¿Creen que debamos decirle esto a los otros? —preguntó Asuka, refiriéndose obviamente a Sho, Hayato y Fubuki.

—Sería lo mejor —respondió Manjoume—. El enemigo seguramente tratara de llegar a nosotros a través de ellos. Deben estar prevenidos para estar alerta.

—Ese es un buen punto —admitió Daichi—. Pero hay que asegurarnos de que sean los únicos que se enteren. Si todos los estudiantes saben sobre esto, podrían entrar en pánico y causa confusión en la isla, lo cual sería aprovechado por el enemigo.

Todos asintieron.

—Chicos —esta vez habló Judai—, hay que estar preparados. Estas estrellas Asesinas seguramente son duelistas oscuros, debemos estar listos para enfrentarlos en un juego de lo oscuro.

—Entonces, creo que deberías decirnos todo sobre los Yami no Game.

—Por supuesto, Káiser.

.-.-.-.

**L**os días pasaron con lentitud, mientras los guardianes de las llaves esperaban que el primero de los enemigos atacara pronto. Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las cosas parecían estar demasiado tranquilas. La actividad en la isla era normal y no había reportes de algo anormal en la academia.

Finalmente llegó el día de Luna Nueva, en la cual supuestamente atacaría el primer miembro de las Estrellas Asesinas.

Por la tarde, una vez que las clases terminaron, los guardianes se reunieron en la cafetería de Osiris para discutir lo que harían en caso de que el enemigo realmente atacara esa noche.

—¿Por qué tenemos que reunirnos en este lugar? —preguntó Chronos, mientras veía con gesto de asco la pequeña habitación de madera.

—Vamos, sensei, no tiene nada de malo —dijo Judai, mientras sonreía—. Es muy cómoda, y la comida de Daitokuji-sensei es la mejor.

—Será mejor que Mary-san no se entere de que dijiste eso, Judai-kun —dijo Daitokuji, mientras le servía un arroz, pescado y camarones a cada uno.

Judai sintió un escalofrió. El ama de llaves del reino de los duelistas era una gran cocinera, y generalmente insistía en cocinar cuando él o su padre estaban en la isla. Y no le agradaba que alguien considerara mejor una comida no preparada por ella, menos aún de Judai, a quien había tomado casi como un nieto.

—Bien, supongo que habrá que hacer guardias —dijo Misawa. Mientras planeaba mentalmente como dividirse para cubrir la isla—. Hay varias posibilidades. Podemos permanecer justos en un solo lugar toda la noche, montando guardias mientras los otros descansan, pero esto deja el inconveniente de tener todas las llaves espirituales en un solo lugar, lo cual puede llegar a facilitarle las cosas al enemigo.

La mayoría asintió, pero Chronos no parecía conforme.

—Me parece lo mejor, Signore Misawa. Los mejores duelistas de la academia estamos aquí. Sería un suicidio por parte del enemigo atacarnos.

—Sin embargo, no tenemos información sobre las habilidades de duelo del enemigo, por lo tanto, no es seguro si nuestros mazos son lo suficiente poderosas para enfrentarlo.

»Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente opción. Separarnos y apostarnos alrededor de la academia. Si las llaves espirituales están separadas, y como creemos sólo es un atacante, será menos probable que el enemigo las obtenga. Además, de hacer eso, tendríamos que reportarnos cada cinco minutos. Si uno de nosotros no se reporta a la hora indicada, entonces los demás nos reuniremos en el último lugar donde estuvo la persona restante.

Una vez que los dos planes fueron expuestos, se discutieron los pros y los contras de cada uno. Finalmente, un par de horas antes del anochecer, se dividieron en parejas y comenzaron a ir a los lugares asignados.

Judai bostezo mientras observaba el firmamento. Estaba sentado en la orilla del acantilado, mientras esperaba a que algo ocurriera. Eran las once. Habían acordado que la vigilancia duraría hasta la media noche, y pasado ese tiempo se reunirían en la arena de duelo para pasar el resto de la noche allí.

—Es tan aburrido —dijo el Osiris, mientras Yubel a su derecha resoplaba.

—Deberías de permanecer más alerta. Sabes lo importante que es proteger la llave espiritual.

—Sí, pero no parece que el enemigo vaya a atacar —dijo el castaño, mientras sacaba su PDA para enviar su reporte—. Es curioso, después de años huyendo de constantes intentos de homicidio, ahora quiero que el enemigo venga a mí.

Yubel no respondió. Sabía que la Luz de la Ruina se valía de toda clase de métodos, y sólo usaría el Duel Monsters —en terreno de Haou— cuando hubiera agotado sus otros recursos o estuviera realmente desesperada. Judai, como encarnación de Haou, era un duelista de oscuro, y como tal deseaba tener un duelo contra un enemigo poderoso y estas Estrellas Asesinas parecían ser su mejor oportunidad de tenerlo.

—Judai-kun —escuchó la voz de Fubuki, y se volvió para encontrarlo de pie a unos metros de él.

—Fubuki-sempai —dijo Judai, extrañado por verlo allí a esas horas.

—Es un poco tarde para estar aquí.

—Lo mismo digo.

Fubuki comenzó a caminar hacia él, Judai hizo lo mismo, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Sus figuras sólo eran iluminadas por el brillo de las estrellas. La brisa fría y salada del mar los golpeó agitando sus cabelleras castañas. Judai llevó su mano a su mazo y encendió el disco de duelo. Desde que Fubuki le hablara la conocida sensación que le producían los juegos de los oscuro lo había inundado.

—Bien, supongo que no hace falta fingir más, Haou-sama —dijo el duelista de Obelisk, mientras la energía oscura se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Ahora Fubuki vestía por completo de negro, con una gabardina y un antifaz en el rostro. Un disco de duelo oscuro en su mano izquierda indicó que estaba listo para el duelo.

—Al final Yubel tenía razón, no debía de confiarme de ti, Fubuki-sempai.

—Puedes llamarme Darkness, Haou-sama.

Los mazos fueron barajados y colocados en los discos, los cuales se activaron de inmediato.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos duelistas, y el primer Yami no Game por una llave espiritual comenzó.

—Ten cuidado, Judai —pidió Yubel.

—Lo sé.

Judai: 4000

Darkness: 4000

—Comienzo, robo —declaró Fubuki, mientras robaba carta—. Invoco a "Cría B. de Ojos Rojos" (ATK: 800 — DEF: 500) —un huevo de color rojo apareció en el campo, el cual se quebró de inmediato mostrando a un pequeño dragón de color negro—. Ahora, puedo enviarlo al cementerio para invocar especialmente desde mi mano a un "Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos" —el polluelo de dragón fue reemplazado por el legendario monstro. Su rugido llenó el aire alrededor de los duelistas.

—Un mazo de Ojos Rojos —dijo Judai, quien debía admitir que estaba impresionado al ver por primera vez a uno de los más legendarios monstruos del Duel Monsters. Si bien los Ojos Rojos no eran únicos como los Ojos Azules de Kaiba o la Chica Maga Oscura de Yugi, su tiraje era tan limitado que pocos duelistas tenían realmente acceso a ellos—. Toda tu estrategia se centrara en el poder de ataque. Afortunadamente para mí, no puedes pegar este turno.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —rió Darkness—. Carta de hechizo, "Descarga de Fuego Infernal". Este hechizo me permite seleccionar a un Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos en mi campo, para infligir daño a los puntos de vida de mi oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque originales. Así que, ataca, mi Dragón.

El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego disparó una potente bola de fuego roja, la cual impacto en los pies de Judai y lo arrojó varios metros, casi arrojándolo por el acantilado a sus espaldas.

—Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Judai: 1600.

Darkness: 4000

Judai se levanto. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía como sus piernas y su espalda palpitaba en los lugares donde se había golpeado. Con paso tambaleante avanzó hasta el lugar donde estaba antes de ser arrojado por el ataque del Dragón de Darkness.

—Impresionante primer turno —dijo, mientras se preparaba para robar carta.

—Vamos, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer —lo provoco el duelista Dragón.

—Bien, robo. Activo el hechizo, "Entierro Insensato", con la cual puedo buscar mi Héroe Elemental Necroshade en mi mazo y enviarlo al cementerio —Judai hizo la acción, mientras sonreía—. Ahora, cuando Necroshade está en el cementerio, puedo invocar un Héroe Elemental de nivel cinco o mayor sin necesidad de tributos. Invocó al Héroe Elemental Bladedge (ATK: 2600 — DEF: 1800) —el héroe vestido con la armadura dorada se apareció ante Judai—. ¡Ahora, Bladedge, ataca a su dragón!

El héroe de Judai se abalanzó contra el Dragón Negro decapitándolo con las cuchillas de sus brazos. Darkness, sin embargo, sólo sonrió al ver como su monstruo era destruido.

—Activo el hechizo "Espejismo de la Pesadilla". Coloco dos cartas boca abajo, término —concluyó Judai.

Judai: 1600

Darkness: 3800

—Bien, Haou-sama, ahora es mi turno. Robo.

—Ahora, durante la Standby Phase de mi adversario, el efecto de Espejismo de la Pesadilla me permite robar cuatro cartas.

Darkness observó las cartas en su mano, antes de hacer su siguiente jugada:

—Activo el hechizo, "Monstruo Renacido", con el cual revivo a mi Cría B. de Ojos Rojos.

Justo en ese momento, al no haber recibido el reporte de Judai, el resto de los Guardianes llegaron al lugar del encuentro.

—¡Judai! —lo llamarón sus amigos, al ver como respiraba con dificultad.

—¡No se acerquen! —ordenó Judai, al ver como hacían amago de ir hacia él—. Es un juego de lo oscuro, si se acercan demasiado puede afectarlos.

—Muy noble de tu parte, Haou-sama, querer resguardar a tus amigos —se burló Darkness.

—Esa voz —susurró Asuka, no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba.

Judai se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Sí, es Fubuki-sempai.

Todos miraron con shock a Judai, sin querer creer que lo que decía. Ryo y Manjoume fueron los únicos que pudieron contener sus emociones.

—¡No! —gritó Asuka—. ¿Tiene que ser una mentira? Es una trampa, si una trampa del enemigo.

—Es la máscara —la cortó Judai, antes de que perdiera el control totalmente. Era lógico, a penas lo acababa de encontrar y ahora esto—. No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera esa máscara controla a Fubuki.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia Darkness.

—Te felicito por darte cuenta, Haou-sama. Ahora terminemos con esto. En cuanto yo gane, tú serás mi nuevo cuerpo, este chico ya no me sirve para nada. Continuamos.

Judai sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Asuka, salvaré a Fubuki-sempai.

—Bien, ahora destierro a mi Cría, para invocar al Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2400) —un dragón Negro recubierto de metal hizo su aparición en el campo—. Y ahora, por su efecto puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo de tipo dragón desde mi mano o cementerio. ¡Renace, Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

Los amigos y profesores de Judai contuvieron la respiración. Esperaban que hubiera algo en sus cartas tapadas que pudiera ayudarle a defenderse de los dos poderosos Dragones del oponente.

—Dragón Metálico, acaba con su Héroe —el Dragón arrojó una bola de fuego que hizo desaparecer a Bladedge en una explosión. Judai cerró los ojos cuando algunas chispas le dieron en el rosto causándole pequeñas quemaduras—. Dragón Negro, ataca directamente.

—Carta trampa, Llamada de los Condenados —declaró Judai en respuesta.

—No tan rápido, en mi campo, hechizo de juego rápido, Tifón del Espacio Místico.

—En mi campo, hechizo de juego rápido, "Provisiones de Emergencia", envió al cementerio a "Llamada de los Condenados" y a mi "Espejismo de la Pesadilla", para aumentar mis puntos de vida en mil por cada carta enviada al cementerio.

El ataque del Dragón golpeó a Judai, pero sobrevivió gracias a su hechizo.

—Termino mi turno —declaró Darkness en un gruñido, mientras los amigos de Judai suspiraban de alivio.

Judai: 1000

Darkness: 3800

—Es mi turno, robo —Judai comenzó su turno. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes, de otra manera los dragones de Darkness acabarían con él en el siguiente turno—. Ahora, esto termina aquí —declaró—. Primero, hechizo de campo "Rascacielos" —enormes edificios comenzaron a surgir del suelo rodeando el campo—. Ahora, carta hechizo, "Polimerización" fusiono a mi Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix con mi Héroe Elemental Avian para crear al "Héroe Elemental de la Llama Wingman" (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1200) —el poderoso monstruo apareció en el campo en un estallido de llamas—. Y ahora, activo el hechizo "Monstruo Renacido", para revivir a Bladedge.

»Ahora, ¡Bladedge, ataca a su Dragón Métalico! Gracias al efecto de Rascacielos, cuando un Héroe Elemental ataca a un monstruo con puntos de ataque mayores a los suyos, incrementa sus puntos de ataque en mil (ATK: 3600).

El héroe de Judai decapito al Dragón Metálico de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes con el Dragón Negro. El monstruo de Darkness soltó un alarido antes de desaparecer.

—Y ahora, Wingman (ATK: 3100, ¡destruye a su Dragón Negro! —El segundo Héroe en el campo se abalanzó hacia el Dragón, destruyéndolo con su fuego—. Y por el efecto de mi Héroe, pierdes puntos de vida igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido (2400).

Judai: 1000

Darkness: 0

Darkness soltó un alarido, al tiempo que las llamas del monstruo de Judai reducían sus puntos de vida a cero.

—Ahora, Judai —dijo Yubel, quien se había mantenido al lado de su amado durante todo el duelo.

Judai asintió. Sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado, mientras avanzaba hacia Darkness. Extendió su mano hacia el frente, y la oscuridad que envolvía a Fubuki comenzó a ir hacía él, formando una pequeña esfera en su mano de la cual salía expedido una especie de humo oscuro.

Una vez que toda la energía oscura fue expulsada de Fubuki, este se desplomó al suelo. En la mano de Judai ahora había una carta, la cual mostraba la máscara de Darkness atada con cadenas.

Asuka corrió hacia su hermano, mientras los demás guardianes se acercaron a Judai, quien se desplomo igualmente debido al agotamiento.

"Realmente eres patético", el Osiris escuchó la voz de Haou en su mente. "Agotarte sólo por usar un poco de mi poder".

Judai simplemente sonrió ante eso. Haou nunca cambiaria.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Resumen**: UA. Judai queda huérfano a los cinco años. Adoptado por Pegasus a los seis años y con la guía de Yubel, Judai debe afrontar el hecho de ser el heredero de Industrias Ilusión y de que hay más en el mundo de los duelos que sólo diversión.

**Nombres de personajes**: En esta historia se emplearan los nombres usados originalmente en Japón para los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Duelos**: Los nombres de las cartas serán escritos de acuerdo a su traducción oficial al español. Si la carta no cuenta con una traducción, se empleara la que aparezca en la Wiki en español de Yu-Gi-Oh! o en los videojuegos oficiales. En referencia a los duelos se seguirá lo más posible las reglas del OCG y el TCG, existentes hasta la era GX, sin tomar en cuenta las siguientes series (salvo algunas excepciones que se requieran por motivos de trama y sean soporte para arquetipos de GX o anteriores); así mismo se emplearan los efectos oficiales de Konami. No se empleara ninguna lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas, salvo con cartas que la misma serie GX nombrara como prohibidas (ejemplo: Dragón Emperador del Caos – Enviado del Fin).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Judai estaba desesperado. Pasar una temporada en la enfermería de la academia no le era para nada agradable. Era un chico demasiado enérgico como para soportar estar en cama tanto tiempo. La profesora Emi tenía que estar sobre de él todo el tiempo, para asegurarse de que no se escapara.

Afortunadamente para todos, estaría fuera de la enfermería en pocas horas más. Su cuerpo sólo había resentido un poco la tensión de un juego de lo oscuro, y las contusiones y cortes causados por el mismo ya estaban sanadas del todo.

Habían pasado tres días desde el duelo con Darkness.

Tan pronto como las noticias de lo ocurrido llegaron a Industrias Ilusión, su padre había enviado un equipo especializado para examinar la carta en la cual había sellado a Darkness. Era increíble tal concentración de energía oscura en un solo lugar. Afortunadamente, la habilidad de Judai para tratar con ese tipo de energía era lo suficientemente poderosa como para evitar que se liberara nuevamente. ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar si esa cantidad de poder siniestro estuviera en libertad de poseer a alguien más como lo había hecho con Fubuki?

Hablando del Obelisk, este había estado inconsciente durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes al duelo. Y cuando despertó, sus memorias de los últimos dos años y medio habían desaparecido por completo.

Esta vez Yubel pudo confirmar que el mayor de los Tenjouin estaba completamente libre de cualquier influjo siniestro, para el alivio de Asuka.

Sin embargo, aún hacía falta la aparición de los demás asesinos, por lo que los guardianes no debían descuidarse. Por tal motivo, se había optado por turnarse para hacer guardia afuera de la enfermería en parejas, después de todo el enemigo podría intentar aprovecharse de la situación de Judai para atacar.

Bien, por fortuna todos sus temores parecieron ser infundados, ya que no se había detectado actividad sospechosa alguna en la escuela en los últimos días. Y finalmente Judai fue dado de alta de la enfermería.

—Se siente muy bien estar fuera —dijo el castaño, mientras era acompañado por sus amigos rumbo al dormitorio Osiris, donde disfrutaría de lo que él llamaba una verdadera cena.

Y fue entonces cuando se percataron de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos masculinos, se dirigía hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué estará pasando? —preguntó Sho extrañado.

Manjoume frunció el ceño, y llamó a uno de sus compañeros de Obelisk, el cual se dirigía también hacia el bosque.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Shinji?

—Un duelista muy poderoso apareció en el bosque, Jun-san —respondió el chico—. Todos queremos probar fuerza así que vamos hacia allá.

Luego de eso, el chico se dio vuelta y se alejó trotando en la misma dirección que los demás.

—¿Un duelista poderoso? —preguntó Asuka extrañada. Y por las expresiones de los demás, estaban igual que ella. No parecía tener lógica. Algunas veces los duelistas profesionales y los representantes de estos acudían a la escuela en busca de futuros talentos, ya fuera para tomar un aprendiz o fichar a buenos duelistas para las ligas; sin embargo, tales eventos ocurrían sólo a finales del curso, y por supuesto no se daban en el bosque.

Sin pensárselo mucho, decidieron ir a investigar. Manjoume envió un mensaje al director a través de su PDA, por si se trataba del próximo Asesino.

No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al duelista, o mejor dicho a la duelista. Era una mujer musculosa, de piel bronceada y cabellera pelirroja atada en una coleta. Una gran cantidad de estudiantes, todos ellos masculinos, habían sido derrotados y otros tantos esperaban tener una oportunidad para tener un duelo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Judai sorprendido ante tal espectáculo.

—No es obvio —respondió la mujer, al tiempo que su monstruo, "La Amazona Antipática", reducía a cero los puntos de vida de su oponente—. Busco un duelista poderoso. Así que, si quieres probar, espera tu turno, guapo.

Ante lo último, una enfurecida Yubel apareció detrás de Judai, en una especie de actitud sobreprotectora. Pronto, Kuriboh también había parecido, sólo que a diferencia de Yubel el pequeño parecía estar burlándose de la forma de actuar del guardián de Haou.

El castaño no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente ante el cometario de la Amazona. Asuka frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ya basta de tonterías —intervino Asuka—. ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en esta isla?

—Bueno —respondió la mujer, mientras veía a la Obelisk con el entrecejo arqueado—, mi nombre es Tania; y ya he dicho mis motivos para estar aquí: busco a un duelista poderoso.

Justo al terminar de hablar, la amazona reparó en la llave espiritual que colgaba del cuello de Asuka, y pronto observó que Manjoume, Judai y Daichi también eran portadores de llaves similares.

—Así que ustedes son los guardianes —dijo la mujer, sonriendo ante su descubrimiento.

—Como lo sospechaba —declaró Manjoume, al tiempo que preparaba su disco de duelo, siendo imitado por los otros, salvo Sho, quien optó por permanecer al margen—. Eres uno de los Siete Asesinos.

—Por supuesto. Así que, ¿cuál de ustedes será el primero al que enfrente? —dijo desafiante.

—¡Bien, estoy listo para un duelo! —saltó Judai rápidamente.

—No —lo detuvo Manjoume—. Acabas de salir del hospital. Seré yo quien se encargue.

—Pero… —trató de replicar Judai, sin embargo Yubel posó su mano es su hombro. El chico hizo un mohín, dado que entendía que el espíritu no le dejaría participar.

—Un momento, Manjoume —interrumpió Daichi—. Seré yo quien enfrente a este enemigo. Hace mucho que no tengo un buen duelo, y esta parece ser la oportunidad perfecta para probar el poder de mi nueva baraja.

—Cómo quieras —respondió el Obelisk, al tiempo que apagaba su disco.

—Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes, tigre —Daichi se sonrojo ante el comentario de la amazona.

Los presentes —sobre todo los que esperaban turno, aunque a regañadientes—, se alejaron para hacer espacio para el duelo.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambos duelistas, y el segundo enfrentamiento por las llaves espirituales comenzó.

Daichi: 4000 — Tania: 4000

—Vamos —dijo Tania—, muéstrame lo que tienes. Toma el primer turno.

—Gracias —consiguió murmurar Daichi, mientras sacaba su primera carta.

El duelista Ra observó su mano mientras decidía su estrategia. No tenía idea de qué tipo de baraja utilizaría su oponente, así que lo mejor sería y a la defensiva en el primer turno.

—Invoco a "Gamma el Guerrero Magnético" en defensa (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1800). —Un robot alado de color rosa apareció en el campo arrodillado frente al duelista que lo había invocado—. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Tania sonrió, mientras sacaba su primera carta.

—Primero, activo el hechizo de campo "Aldea Amazoness" —una serie de cabañas y fortificaciones hechas con troncos aparecieron rodeando el campo—. Y ahora invoco a "Paladina Amazoness" en ataque (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 300). —Una mujer rubia, vestida con ropa tribal de color blanco y blandiendo una espada apareció en el campo frente a Tania—. Gracias a su efecto, mi Paladina obtiene 100 puntos de ataque adicionales por cada monstruo Amazoness en el campo, además recibe 200 puntos más por mi campo (ATK: 2000).

"Bien, Paladina Amazoness, destruye a su monstruo.

Misawa sonrió ante eso.

—Haz caído en mi trampa, "Armadura Sakuretsu", ahora tu monstruo es destruido.

Pero Tania no pareció inmutarse incluso tras perder a su monstruo.

—Se activa mi campo —declaró—. Cuando un monstruo Amazoness es destruido en batalla o por el efecto de una carta, invoco otro Amazoness de un nivel igual o menor desde mi mazo. Invoco a la "Espadachina Amazoness" (ATK: 1500 — DEF: 1600). —Una mujer pelirroja y musculosa vestida con ropas tribales y una enorme espada apareció en el campo, inmediatamente recibió un bono de ataque por el campo de Tania (ATK: 1700)—. Ahora, Espadachina, ataca a su monstruo.

—Es absurdo —comentó alguien entre la multitud no creyendo que un duelista pudiera declarar un ataque como ese contra un monstruo más débil.

Judai, Manjoume y Asuka no dijeron nada. Era obvio que la carta de Tania tenía un efecto.

La Amazoness golpeó contra el monstruo de Daichi, provocando una lluvia de chispas holográficas que saltaron ante este. Sus puntos de vida se redujeron en 100.

—El efecto de mi Espadachina provoca que todo el daño de batalla generado por una batalla en la que ella participe sea recibido por mi oponente. Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino.

Daichi: 3900 — Tania: 4000.

Daichi robó carta.

Su mente repasaba rápidamente todo lo que sabía sobre el arquetipo amazoness. Casi todos los monstruos amazoness eran tipo guerrero, nivel cuatro, atributo tierra y con 1500 puntos de ataque. Su bajo nivel de ataque lo compensaban con dos puntos clave: sus efectos, que les permitían salir de las batallas reduciendo el daño, reflejándolo o aumentando sus puntos de ataque cuando había varias de ellas en el campo; el segundo punto era su capacidad de llenar fácilmente el campo usando cartas como la Arena Amazoness. Su principal debilidad era su casi nula protección contra cartas mágicas y trampas, así como su dependencia total a sus efectos y apoyo mutuo. Era un arquetipo centrado en llenar el campo y atacar rápidamente los puntos de vida como si de una horda de guerreras se tratara; cosa que ciertamente eran.

Daichi repasó las cartas en su mano. Para obtener ventaja debía eliminar el campo, de esa manera Tania no podría invocar nuevos monstruos cuando destruyera a los anteriores.

—Cambió a Gamma a posición de ataque, y ahora activo el Hechizo Rápido, "Tifón del Espacio Místico" con el cual destruyo tu campo. —Las construcciones de madera fueron arrasadas por el viendo creado por el hechizo—. Y ahora invoco a "Sablesaurio" (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 500). —Un triceratops de color rojo se materializó de inmediato frente a Daichi—. Bien, batalla, Gamma, ataca a su Amazona.

—Carta trampa —declaro Tania— "Destrucción en Cadena".

—Maldición —dijo Judai. Esa trampa incrementaría quinientos a los puntos de ataque del monstruo de Tania.

—Desde mi mano, Hechizo Rápido, "Colapso". Con esta carta divido a la mitad el ataque original de un monstruo oponente hasta el final del turno.

Un suspiro de alivio se escuchó entre la multitud de estudiantes.

—Se salvó —dijo Sho, mientras soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Aún no —respondió Judai, mientras su mirada se posaba en las dos cartas tapadas que le restaban a Tania.

Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado, la Amazona sonrió y se apresuró a activar una de esas cartas.

—Activo mi trampa, "Rescate Dramático". Puedo activar esta trampa cuando se activa una carta cuyo efecto tenga por objetivo un monstruo Amazoness. Devuelvo ese monstruo a mi mano e invoco otro en su lugar. Ahora, Espadachina Amazoness, regresa a mi mano. ¡Invoco a la Reina Amazoness! (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1800) —Una mujer musculosa, de larga cabellera celeste, vestida con una armadura plateada y con una enorme espada en su mano ocupó el lugar de la Espadachina.

Daichi gruño.

—Cancelo el ataque y termino mi turno.

Daichi: 3900 — Tania: 4000.

Daichi estaba en desventaja. No tenía cartas tapadas en su campo, sus dos monstruos estaban desprotegidos. Tania por su parte tenía un monstruo muy poderoso, y una carta tapada.

—Bien, mi turno —dijo la Amazona, mientras robaba su siguiente carta—. Invoco a la "Espadachina Amazoness". Espadachina, ataca a su "Sablesaurio".

Igual que había pasado antes, el daño de la batalla fue recibido por Daichi, perdiendo cuatrocientos puntos de vida.

—¡Su monstruo! —exclamo alguien entre el público. De alguna manera la Espadachina había sobrevivido a la batalla contra un monstruo más poderoso.

—Oh, cierto —dijo Tania, con cierto aire burlón—, mientras la Reina este en el campo, los monstruos Amazoness no pueden ser destruidos en batalla. Pero aún no acabo. Ahora, "Reina Amazoness" destruye a "Sablesaurio".

La reina dio un potente salto en el aire, descendiendo con su espada sobre la cabeza del dinosaurio decapitándolo. Daichi recibió otros quinientos puntos de daño.

—Pero eso no es todo —declaró Tania—. Activo mi trampa, "Peón de la Reina". Puedo activarla cuando un monstruo Amazoness destruye un monstruo en batalla. Me permite invocar especialmente un monstruo Amazoness de nivel cuatro o menor. Invoco al Tigre Amazoness (ATK: 1100 — DEF: 1500). —Un tigre de pelaje anaranjado con brazaletes y collar de oro rugió fuertemente al llegar al campo—. Gracias a su efecto, gana cuatrocientos puntos de ataque extra por cada carta Amazoness en el campo (400x3=1200+1100= ATK: 2300).

Daichi gruñó. Sus puntos de vida descenderían todavía más cuando ese monstruo atacar. En su siguiente turno debía robar algo que le ayudara, o de otra manera el duelo estaría perdido.

—¡Ahora, mi tigre, destruye a su Gamma!

El monstruo de Daichi desapareció en una explosión tras ser rasgado en pedazos por las potentes garras del tigre.

—Bien, termino mi turno —dijo Tania.

Daichi: 2600 — Tania: 4000.

Todo dependía del siguiente robo.

—Es mi turno. —Daichi sacó la carta—. Carta hechizo, "Olla de la Codicia". Robo dos cartas más.

La tensión seguía siendo palpable.

—Ahora, activo el hechizo de equipo "Robo del Oportunista", y lo equipo a tu Espadachina. Esta carta me permite tomar el control de tu monstruo —la Espachina dio un salto en el aire, quedando en el campo de Daichi—. Y ahora, equipo a tu Reina con "Megamorfo". Dado que mis puntos de vida son menores a los tuyos, esta carta duplica los puntos de ataque de la Reina (ATK: 4800).

—Ya veo, quieres usar la habilidad de reflejo de mi Espadachina para derrotarme —dijo Tania, comprendiendo la estrategia—. Pero, te quedaste cortó con los puntos de vida.

Era cierto, si atacaba a la Reina con la Espadachina a Tania aún le restarían setecientos puntos de vida.

—Eso es lo que piensas —Daichi sonrió, mientras mostraba una carta en su mano.

—Colapso —dijo Tania—. ¡Imposible! Estaba en tu cementerio.

—Olvidas acaso que se pueden tener hasta tres copias de esta carta en el mazo —explicó Daichi—. Es un error común, ya que la mayoría de los duelistas no suelen incluir múltiples copias, salvo en casos especiales, como los Ciber Dragones o los Dragones Blancos.

—Daichi tiene un punto valido en eso —dijo Sho—. ¿Cuál es el punto de solo llevar una copia de cartas útiles como esa?

—No tengo idea —respondió Judai encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, activo el hechizo rápido "Colapso" con el cual disminuyo el ataque de la Espadahcina a la mitad (ATK: 750). Y ahora batalla. ¡Ataca a la "Reina Amazoness!

La Espadachina se precipitó contra la Reina, la cual se defendió con su espada, cortando por la mitad al otro monstruo. La espada de la Espadachina saltó por el aire, giró varias veces y luego cayó golpeando a Tania, terminando con el duelo.

Daichi: 2600 — Tania: 0.

—Esa es la verdadera fuerza que estaba buscando —dijo Tania. Se sacudió el polvo, para posteriormente abalanzarse sobre Daichi y abrazarlo—. Creo que encontré al hombre que buscaba.

El Ra no podía ni hablar. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos tenían una mirada boba y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles.

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos le dirigían miradas asesinas.

—Bien —dijo Asuka, mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaban la "parejita"—. Perdiste el duelo, ahora tendrás que responder mis preguntas.

Tania se separó de Daichi y le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Asuka.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres, nena? —preguntó.

—Ya lo sabes. Quiero saber sobre el resto de los asesinos.

Tania comenzó a reír, pera el disgusto de la Obelisk.

—Lo siento, niña, pero no tengo idea del resto de los asesinos —respondió Tania—. Fui contactada para esto a cambio de una puerta para volver al Mundo Oscuro.

El ceño de Judai se frunció ante eso.

—¿Eres un espíritu de duelo? —preguntó.

Tania lo observó con actitud analítica.

—Podría decirse. Pero, dime, guapo, ¿tú eres Haou?

Las miradas estaban fijas en Judai. El castaño cerró los ojos.

—Sí. —Había algo realmente solemne en la forma en la que había respondido eso. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, esa simple afirmación tenía tanta seriedad para Judai como un duelo.

Tania suspiró.

—Entonces fue un engaño. Bien, Haou, tengo que marcharme, pero antes de irme debo advertirte algo. El líder de los asesinos tiene un objetivo más allá de los Demonios Fantasma. No sé cuál sea, pero debe ser lo suficiente importante como para que se arriesguen tanto con los futuros juegos de lo oscuro.

Dicho eso, Tania se transformó en un tigre, para la sorpresa de todos, y se alejó caminando adentrándose en el bosque.

Judai cerró los ojos, tratando de sentir a Haou dentro de él. No obtuvo respuesta. Bien, ya le cuestionaría después si sabía algo respecto a lo que Tania había dicho. Por ahora tenían otro problema.

Daichi estaba en el suelo, con la mano estirada hacia el camino que había tomado Tania, gruesos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Vuelve, por favor!

Asuka suspiro, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a "hombres", mientras Sho trataba de consolarlo colocando su mano sobre su espalda.

—¿Qué piensas? —la pregunta de Manjoume rompió la escena, dirigida hacia Judai.

—No estoy seguro —respondió el Castaño—. De momento me parece que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los demás asesinos ataquen.

—Bien. Ahora hay que ir y hablar con el director sobre esto.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron su camino de vuelta a la Academia, con un Daichi aún algo deprimido.


End file.
